Where's Leo?
by Moonsetta
Summary: Leo leaves. For what horrible reason? How is it affecting his brothers? What can friends do? A family is split. How can you convince one to leave a world of peace and return to a nightmare? COMPLETE!
1. Prolouge

Ok this idea has been floating aroun in my mind for about 4 months now and I can't stop writing it so I'll post one chapter a day if I can keep it up. If you're interested good, if not oh well.

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Prologue~ What's Now?

Leo peeked out through lidded eyes and sighed at the scene around him. It was here, there was no fighting, no cursing and the loudest noise was a waterfall in the distance. It was a quiet and serene day in the Japanese countryside and the three meditating turtles in the grassy green field were at peace. The wind carried along the song of a beautiful day to come and Leonardo could vow that it was one of the best tunes that his ears ever heard.

Closing his eyes, Leo reached back for his memories of the year he had come to Japan but before he could run all the precious memories through his mind a presence approached the three.

"That will be more than enough Kumquats," said an aged voice interlaced with humor and energy.

The three reptilian warriors opened their eyes and responded in unison, "Yes, sensei."

"I will go to the market today, you are in charge Leonardo."

Leo let a small smile spread across his face and bowed, "Thank you, Ancient One."

"Ah, keep your head about you Kumquats, I will return in a few hours."

"Come on," Leo said standing up and holding out a hand to each sibling sitting beside him, "Let's go home."

Each placed a hand into the grasp of their older brother and rose to their feet. They took one glance back at the waterfall in the distance and sighed before meeting each other's eyes.

Ice-like dark chocolate orbs stared into tints of calming amethyst and easing gold.

Yes, they all silently agreed, it was indeed a good day. They turned away from their worries and let old memories settle on their shoulders.

_Screaming voices directed to destroy a heart…_

_Death taking over before lone eyes shining with tears…_

_Fire burning skin as a scream echoed into empty voids…_

They shuddered at the nightmares but glanced at one another for comfort before heading back to their home. That night, after they had retired to their rooms the dark blue banded turtle glanced out at the night sky through a window that was one wall itself. So many stars littered the sky and he always seemed to forget that he had seen the same identical sky for a year.

He took a deep breath and sat down to meditate, it was time to talk. He slowed his breathing and set his mind swinging back and forth as if on a pendulum through the empty void of his soul.

"Leonardo?" called a voice from a shining silver light in front of him.

"Hello father," Leo said and let a few tears trail down his cheeks, "I've missed you so much."

"I, in return, long to see you as well, my son," said the voice from the gray light.

"You know I can not return sensei, too many nightmares rest beneath that city."

"I understand my son, but no words can quiet my grief to know you are far from here."

"I understand father, I grieve the memories that lay along time. Will you wake up?"

"I hear the voices around me my son but I can not seem to escape from here."

"Have strength and faith father."

"You as well my son, things may fall into line very soon."

With that the blue light vanished, leaving the lonely silver light to scan the darkness and look upon the thoughts of the ones standing around his body.

Leonardo opened his eyes and blinked twice at the setting moon. His thoughts stuck in the past as he returned to his bed. He closed his eyes but for a moment searched for the feeling of his younger siblings in the rooms surrounding his.

He buried his head in his pillow and let three tears drop onto the white fabric of the pillowcase. No, memories from over a year ago were bad. He had to quit recalling them before it shot his focus down. Finally, he closed his eyes and embraced the comforting presence of his home and its inhabitants.

He knew he would wake up at 5:00am, watch the sunrise with his family over a brewing pot of calming green tea, then head to the waterfall for their meditation until the sun completely appeared in the sky. Then, they would once again return home to finish their chores, followed by an hour training session then they would head into the nearby forest for whatever the day would throw at them or whatever their minds could conjure up. Finally, a meditation session under the setting sun, dinner and ending with evening training.

Of course, it wasn't always the same everyday. They still managed to get into their fair share of trouble even with years of training under their belts.

* * *

"Fall Into line?" man these lines are getting more and more cliche by the minute. Oh well, they're cheesy. And I like cheese! Doritos, Mac & Cheese, and just plain cheese.

Well that was a cheesy goodbye.

~Moonsetta


	2. Chapter 1

I like totally made myself cry. No, not really. It takes a lot for me to cry.

I don't own TMNT

* * *

Chapter 1~Demon's Breath

Leo breathed heavily and heavier still as he forced himself to run, run away from the nightmare he was trapped in. Finally, out of breath, he collapsed against the side of one of the many sewer pipes that spread underneath New York City. He painfully glanced at every wound on his body, the indent of two blades in his left shoulder, a large burn across his thigh and a dozen bruises on his arms.

"Leo!" called voices rapidly coming towards him.

He sprang to his feet and ran ahead the bandages covering some of his wounds falling off. When gaining enough distance he stopped and tore them all off, knowing the white cloth would lead his brothers to him. He threw them into the murky sewer water and listened closely as they slapped sharply against the surface.

"Over there!"

"They're closer," Leo thought fearfully and raced off again.

He knew he couldn't push his body much further so his eyes raced around rapidly for an escape route. Finally, he came to the perfect escape. He remembered long ago where his brothers and he had saved their friend, Leatherhead, from being destroyed by a mad hunter. The hunter had hung him from a catwalk across his sure death below in the waters. The turtles had managed to save Leatherhead and defeat the crazy hunter. Leatherhead had fell into the water and would've been killed by the spinning blades of the underwater fan. The fan the turtles had managed to stop spinning, that would've sliced their friend up, was once again turning and causing the water to swirl into an underwater funnel.

"Leo!" called the voice of his immediate younger brother.

"Closer than I thought, stupid, I'm so stupid!" Leo thought turning around to glance down the dark tunnel hearing rushing feet slapping against damp concrete and heavy breaths growing heavier.

"Leo, wait!" yelled a younger voice, desperation laced into his words.

"My baby brother," Leo mumbled and lightly touched the bruises that covered his arms.

He choked back a sob and stepped backwards off the ledge he was on, closed his eyes and held his breath. Before he hit the water his eyes flashed open and glanced up, where his brothers stood on the ledge he had previously stood on. All of them were crying. Leo quickly closed his eyes and let the water bury him.

"What am I doing?" he thought desperately, "How can I do this to them?"

His body began being pulled into the revolving fan and he opened his eyes into the blue water he was almost certain would be his last sight. He expected to see blue moving water but there were his brothers reaching towards him. He closed his eyes and the memories made him cringe away from his brothers as they reached to pull him up away from his death.

Leo relaxed and let them pull him up a few inches before his eyes snapped open and he jerked his body away from them. He turned, bringing a bruised arm across Mikey's throat, a slow punch to Don's stomach and an elbow into Raph's chest. He didn't want to hurt them so he thought of only getting them to surface so he could have enough time to end this.

Mikey and Don shot strait to the surface since their faces rapidly twisted without the presence of oxygen. Ever stubborn Raph though still reached out to stop Leo, despite probably never being able to make it to the surface with how much breath that he had left in his body.

Raph's hand landed on Leo's shoulder and the blue banded ninja tried to pull away. Seeing no other alternative Leo closed his eyes and relied on his sixth sense. He struck quickly and kicked Raph in the chest, enough to knock the remaining air from his lungs. Raph though, refused to surface and only passed out, his body being pulled along with Leo's into the giant fan.

"No," Leo thought, "This isn't what's supposed to happen! I have to stop that fan!"

He didn't have the energy to grab even one of his katana, nor the energy to break out of the current, but he had to do something. He couldn't let his little brother be cut up by the blades or drown. It was at that last second that he turned shell first to the sharp blades and could only hope he had luck on his side.

_Whish…crack!_

The blade came crashing down onto his shell and stuck into the hard shield. The water stopped, the funnel dissipated and Leo's little brother was safe, from the blades.

"But he's going to drown," Leo thought, searching for something that would quickly take his brother to the surface while ignoring the dark red liquid spilling from his body.

Almost breathing his last breaths he glanced up as two figures swam downward towards them. Mikey and Don stared in shock at the scene. Leo reached a hand out towards Raph, his eyes begging desperately.

"Help him!" Leo's eyes shouted.

Mike and Donny were torn between the options:

1. Save Raph and lose Leo.

2. Save Leo and lose Raph.

Leo glared at them, the glare of a command. With knots rising in their throats the orange and purple banded turtles reached for their nearest big brother and quickly shot to the surface, their tears mixing with the water as it began to swirl behind them once again.

The fan had began running again, meaning there was no one there stopping its movements, not anymore.

* * *

Funny, I always saw Leo and Raph dieing together if not all four of them together. Some big explosion or something. You know something totally cool are a very dramatic goodbye as they slowly fade into death. Leo would be first though, he's made it like an immposibility for any of his brothers to go before him, then of course Raph.

Chapter 2 will be out tommorrow.

~Moonsetta


	3. Chapter 2

Ok, first of all to reply to the two reviews:

TMNTfreak: Thank you I've been wondering when I would get a good reviewer. Finally some constructive criticism! And it's actually more than three words. This is the best review I've ever gotten. To answer your question, the prologue is set really far into the story right before the true chaos begins. Which I don't know, that might be a chapter in the 30's maybe. Right now I've written up to chapter 25 of this story. The idea won't leave me alone until I finish writing and posting it.

maryhamatogirl: I only speak minimal spanish but I understand your message so I'll make sure to continue.

Second of all:

Ok, if anyone here is going, "Wait this is the second chapter she's posted in one day." Well, you're right, it is. I'm really stressed right now. I sat down at noon, about twelve hours ago, and planned to type up a one-shot about um 4 pages long. It's now almost midnight, I'm not even halfway done and I'm on page 19.

I'm very stressed so I wanted to post this chapter to help me calm down.

Third of all, if I ever finish the so called one-shot be on the look-out for it. It's going to be called "I'm sorry" a Raph and Leo centric, story now, I guess. By the time I'm finished with that crazy story I'll need to make it a chapter story. Oh great now a random plot bunny just popped into my head. Looks like I'll be writing more than usual.

Lastly:

I not own TMNT.

P.S.: People, don't be afraid to review and criticize my work. I'm not one of those exploding authors.

Ok, enjoy chapter two...

* * *

Chapter 2~Standing On the Moon

Raph slowly realized the water in his lungs as it began to rise as he came into consciousness. He shot up to force it out, each drop burning like thick, hot cotton. He took deep heaves of the oxygen he had long denied his lungs and forced his eyes to open. The water blurred his vision for a few moments before it cleared and he found his head leaning against the shoulder of his techno geek of a little brother.

"Don?" he asked, his breath raspy and choked.

"Raph!" he heard the voice of his baby brother ring out before Mikey was in his arms, catching him in a huge hug.

Don sighed in great relief and clenched his eyes tightly shut. Raph stared at him in confusion then felt his shoulder getting damp from more than the water he had been in. Mike's shoulders were shaking and sobs were escaping from his throat.

Raph immediately shot his gaze over the water.

"Where's Leo," he tried to ask as fierce as he could manage.

Mikey sobbed harder and Raph watched in horror as tears snaked their way down Donny's cheeks.

"He's…he's," Don said then stopped to take a deep breath before his voice cracked and he broke down, "I'm sorry! He stopped the fan from turning and was just begging us to save you instead! Then when we got to the surface the fan started again and-!"

Mikey sobbed louder and locked his arms tighter around Raph's neck. He buried his face into his big brother's shoulder and let his tears fall on full flow. Raph handed Mike over to Don and dove into the water again, ignoring his little brothers' protests. All he saw though, was the blood in the water and on the blades of the fan slowly being pulled away from them so there would be no evidence. Then his eyes caught on something beside the tunnel.

Raph felt bile rise to his throat and he lashed out at the water around him because right beside the twirling fan was a broken piece of Leo's shell, stained with dark blood. Suddenly the fan sucked up everything that would tell of the incident.

Raph screamed under the water and swam quickly for the surface, needing to hit something. He didn't expect it but he couldn't help but be drawn to his little brother's cries. They were sobbing, clinging to one another for strength and comfort neither could offer. Raph swallowed and swam to the edge of the pool. He quickly went to his little brothers and gathered them into his arms.

Two hours later their sobs ceased and they all stood next to the pool, their weapons clasped tightly in their hands. They looked at each other until Raph growled and threw his sais into the whirlpool. Don snapped his bo staff in half and threw the pieces into the water as well. They floated for a bit before being pulled below by the strong current created by the rotating blades. Mikey didn't hesitate, he screamed and threw his nunchucks into the water, not even watching them sink before he fell to his knees and began sobbing again, his salty tears mixing with the water below where their weapons and brother would be forever lost in.

"LEO!" Mikey screamed until he collapsed from the effort.

Raph walked over and scooped his trembling baby brother into his arms as Mike finally gave in to unconsciousness, his head falling onto Raph's shoulder.

Raph turned and broke Donny out of his hypnotized state only to watch him break down too. After a long ten minutes Don's sobs quieted to jerk-like hiccupping.

"Come on Donny, let's go home," Raph whispered, afraid to speak any louder as if a miracle would occur and Leo would suddenly rise out of the water and say, "Sorry, I had to rescue a drowning cat. Now let's go get some dinner, I'm starving."

Raph growled and started walking home, with Mikey trembling in his arms and Donny constantly falling behind it took them three times as long to get home. It was still the same, except for the blood on the wall in their living room, Leo's blood.

Don choked back his next few sobs and headed away from the room. Raph growled again as he carried Mikey to his room before going to his own and diving into his hammock. When he awoke the next morning everything had changed. He had fallen asleep to what he thought were the sounds of Leo training in the dojo but the events of the previous night hit him and he staggered in his steps towards the door.

Then, he did stop and listen closely, there were sounds coming from the dojo! His breath quickened and he ran. He was hoping for just a sight of blue and the sound of katana moving through the air. When he arrived he slowly slid back the door and peered inside only to see not his big brother Leo practicing with his katana, but his little brother Don, punching his punching bag until his knuckles bled.

Raph's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Donny and a punching bag!? Was it even possible to use those two things in the same sentence!?

Don paused for a moment and took a deep breath before continuing.

_Punch…_

A small speck of failure fell of his shoulders, at least for the time being. Raph closed the door and closed his still open mouth. His eyes still wide, he went to check in on his baby brother only to find his room empty. Fear suddenly filled Raph and he shot off, opening every door he could get to. In no time he had searched every room, except Splinter's and Leo's.

The red banded ninja gulped and reached shakily for the door of his-de-gone older brother. Eventually he opened the door, to find his baby brother in Leo's bed, sobbing as silently as he could manage.

"No, I've-I have to get out of here," Raph screamed in his head before running out of the lair and into the sewer tunnels that surrounded their home.

* * *

*Laughs* I like making Raph emotional.

Anyways, um, I hope your life is full of happiness and success! ^_^ Really, I do.

I'll post chapter three either at midnight or sometime tomorrow morning.

~Moonsetta


	4. Chapter 3

Ok I'm back with chapter 3.

payton01: Actually I read one story once where Leo kept beating up Raph. It was very depressing though. :( Anyways Leo is my fav too, though I love torturing him. Sorry you're angry at the younger ones but I don't like the idea of revenge.

Ok, I had to make this quickly so it's short.

IDOTMNT. (I Don't Own TMNT)

Oh and I know very little about New York city. So don't blow up if I make a mistake. Correct me but please don't blow up.

* * *

Chapter 3~Among Stars

Leo slowly reawakened his senses to the world around him and found himself lying on a muddy bank.

"I'm alive?" he muttered silently for his mouth was dry.

He looked around to find himself in Upper New York Bay, the famous Statue if Liberty holding her torch among the stars. Leo watched the looming statue for a good long 45 minutes before the long and loud echo of a large ship caught his ears. Without much thought of his actions, Leo dove into the water, swam towards the ship and climbed aboard. He managed to get below without being spotted and settled down into a large crate full of hay, probably destined as the food for some animal aboard.

The nights on the ship were long and he had to be cautious when workers came below but he was always able to get food. A lot of workers ate while they checked over the cargo and often just left their unfinished meals behind before turning in for the night.

Leo tried to forget his memories at that point but his wounds were a constant reminder of what had happened. Being on a ship for so long he allowed himself to remember bits and fragments of what had occurred.

_Splinter ending practice early and retiring to his room early…_

_The four brothers talking worriedly…_

_A cough and blood stained gray fur…_

_Raph heading for the door, Leo stopping him…_

_Raph lashing out at him yelling at him to fight back…_

_Leo stating that he wouldn't fight his brother…_

_Don and Mikey pleading for Raph to stop…_

_All them lashing out at Leo…_

_Leo, scared of the monsters before him…_

_Realization for them all…_

_The three younger brothers backing up…_

_They glanced at their blood stained weapons and big brother…_

_Leo eyes full of hurt and betrayal…_

_The world was too much so Leo turned and ran…_

Leo shot up from his nightmare and took an entire minute to calm his gasping to his normal breathing pattern. He pulled himself from his hay bed and walked over to the small round porthole window to gaze out over the water of whatever ocean he was on. He really didn't care at that point where he was as long as he wasn't in New York City.

"They're safe," he thought, "That's all that matters because I still love them."

He lightly touched the wounds on his left shoulder and let a tear escape his eyes.

"Why Raph?" he whispered, wondering if somehow his little brother could hear him.

The wounds had once been bleeding rapidly but now only the open wound showed for all the dried blood had been washed away by the water of New York Bay. His bruises still stung and he tried to ignore the burn across his thigh for it was the most painful.

"Don had to of been working with that high voltage wire," he thought in a pathetic attempt to find some light in his dark moments.

Turning away from what he still saw on the horizon he returned to bed and slept on and off for the remainder of the journey, leaving behind most of his memories in that dreadful city and along the waves of the Atlantic. When he woke up many weeks later he found himself in the most unexpected place, China.

* * *

Oh, I wonder what happens in China? Who knows? Oh wait, I do. ^=^

~Moonsetta


	5. Chapter 4

Well, let's head back to New York City and check on the others...

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Chapter 4~101 Responsibility

Mikey sat in the kitchen and stared at the wood table, long stained through many years of meals together with his family. He tried to not think of the word family. Their father in a coma, their eldest brother dead and the others falling apart. It had been two weeks since they found they had lost both their father and brother. Leo's blood that had stained the wall of their living room was gone, Mikey had recently washed it away.

Mikey stood up and kept his eyes on the floor as he made his way to Leo's room. No, not to cry and grieve, he was done for now.

"Leo's gone," he thought, "He wouldn't want us to cry."

Mikey slowly opened the door and found his red banded older brother in the bed, draped with a blue comforter. Besides the bed, everything was in perfect order, as if Leo had never left. Mikey walked towards the bed and straitened the blanket over Raph. Raph flinched once but then fell back into his dreams, which were not pleasant.

Mikey shuffled out and headed to the dojo where he found his immediate older brother pounding away at a stuffed dummy.

"He hasn't been in his lab since that day," Mikey thought when he passed by Don's lab.

Yes, the old tech loving turtle now cringed away from any technology.

Training, it was all Don did. Maybe he thought he needed to be Leo since Raph had gone to never leaving Leo's room.

Mikey sat back down at the kitchen table and would usually start cooking dinner but no one really ate all that much anymore.

"Meow," called a sweet voice.

Mikey raised his eyes to see Klunk on the table, staring at him. He got up and feed her then set to making something for Don, if he could get him to stop training, Raph, if he could force him to stop burying himself in the bed, and Splinter, just in case he woke up that night. As Mikey expected he got the same old reactions from everyone.

"I have to finish training Michelangelo," Don said.

Yeah, he used their full names now.

Raph kept muttering Leo's name, not raising his head off the pillow.

Splinter said nothing, remaining in the coma his body had suddenly decided to put itself in. Mikey sighed sadly and reached for his shellcell, Splinter needed to eat. Mikey had seen enough TV.

"April?" he asked as the other line came on.

"Mikey? What's wrong I haven't heard from you guys in two weeks?"

"I'll tell you everything later April but could you possibly get an IV?"

"An IV? For who?"

"Master Splinter, he's not doing good."

"Oh my goodness is everyone ok?"

"I'll tell you later just please say it's possible."

"Yeah, sure I can get one but I want a full explanation when I get down there."

"Sure thing April, goodbye."

Not waiting for her goodbye Mikey hung up the phone and gazed worriedly at his father. He suddenly heard thumps from the dojo and realized Don must have advanced from stuffed dummies to wooden training posts.

"Please come back Master Splinter," Mikey whimpered, "I can't do this on my own."

Splinter didn't move and left Mikey knowing the truth.

"I'm on my own," he muttered to the empty air.

He closed his eyes and swallowed his tears, no, he wouldn't cry when everything was so broken. What would happen if he started to panic?

"I just have to keep a clear head," he said in a stern voice and then laughed in hoarse voice.

"Like I could ever do that before," he joked in his mind.

* * *

Poor Mikey T_T. Yeah, I always read in stories that Mikey would be depressed, Don would be shut himself away in his lab and Raph would be out busting heads. Well, I didn't want that. I think they'd react something like this. At least in my world. Raph would be depressed, Don would struggle with an inner sense of failure and anger and then that leaves the baby brother to hold all the responsibility.

~Moonsetta


	6. Chapter 5

I know I didn't upload a chapter the other day. This site is being difficult, so I'll post two chapters. Please Review?

Ok, now we get to Raph's depression. YAY! Hey, thing is, I like torturing Leo and seeing Raph emotional so expect it.

I don't own TMNT. (Must I keep saying this?)

* * *

Chapter 5~If My Heart Says I'm Sorry

Raph looked forward to see Leo standing but three feet in front of him and smiled. Leo smiled in return and they both reached out, daring reality to invade the moment. Their outstretched hands almost touched when a thin barrier appeared between them.

No, Raph wanted the barrier to be gone.

He pulled back his hand and balled it into a fist. It shot forward and sank into the barrier. Cracks appeared over Leo's image. Leo suddenly staggered backwards and grabbed his shoulder, where Raph's sais were embedded deep in his flesh. His eyes were that of a scared and hurt child, like a four year old witnessing the murder of their own family.

The barrier broke and fell to the ground at Raph's feet. Leo was gone, only a puddle of blood remained where he had been.

Raph awoke with a start and breathed heavily of the most missed oxygen his lungs called out for. After how ever long it was, for he had forgotten what day it was or how long it had been since that day. He only remembered seeing his world falling apart and his sprint into the sewers. Somehow he awoke to find himself in Leo's bed and he didn't want to leave.

Raph felt under the pillow that he buried his head in and his fingers brushed against a small piece of paper. Without needing to read it he said the Haiku.

**Best friends forever**

**I will be there for all time**

**We have each other**

The memory flooded into his mind as his face contorted in pain.

_A young Raph sat staring at his ceiling with a pouting face._

"_They just had to find it," he huffed to the air._

_A knock at his door woke him from his trance and he responded with an irritated voice, "What do you want?"_

"_Raphie, can I come in?" asked a voice that made Raph jump off his bed and fly towards the door before quickly opening it and pulling owner of said voice inside. _

"_Leo! You're back!" Raph yelled, hugging his big brother and best friend tightly._

"_I was just out scavenging for some supplies," young Leo said hugging his best friend and little brother back, "What happened Raphie? I came in and found out that Master Splinter was angry with you."_

_Raph stepped back and looked shyly at the ground._

"_Promise me you won't laugh," Raph said._

"_I promise little brother," Leo said setting a comforting hand on Raph's shoulder._

"_Ok," Raph mumbled and took a deep breath as he went over to his bed._

_Leo followed and sat down on the bed as Raph slid a box out from underneath it. _

_Raph tried not to show he was scared._

"_Leo's my best friend," he told himself, "he won't laugh."_

_Raph sat next to Leo and opened the box before saying, "I left one in the living room, Donny and Mikey found it and started making fun of it."_

"_Then this is wrong, you shouldn't be punished."_

"_Leo, I almost hit them!"_

"_You wouldn't have if they respected you a little more. Now what are these?"_

"_You won't laugh?"_

_Leo shook his head._

"_Poems," Raph murmured almost silently._

"_Poems?" Leo asked, "That's what this is about?"_

_Leo reached over and took a slip of paper from the box. He quickly scanned the page._

_**The nights when you scare the monsters away are the nights that keep me alive**_

_**The days you say you're happy are the days I can smile**_

_**The mornings when you first say the day is great are the mornings I see my hero**_

_**The moments you say my name are the moments I'll say yours back**_

_**The forever you're my best friend is the forever I'm happy to call you my big brother**_

"_Wow," Leo murmured then said it again, "Wow."_

_Raph held his breath._

"_Raphie this is amazing!" Leo cried out._

"_It is?" Raph asked._

"_Of course it is! You should show these to Master Splinter, he'd be really impressed."_

"_He would?"_

"_He'll love it and I'll explain why you acted why you did to Donny and Mikey."_

"_Thanks Leo."_

"_Hey, that's what best friends and brothers are for."_

_They both walked out of Raph's room, Raph holding the small box and Leo holding the single poem he had picked from the box. Raph stopped when he realized they would have to walk through the living room where Donny was reading a book and Mikey was playing a video game._

"_Come on Raphie, there's no need to fear them," Leo said._

"_I'm not scared," Raph said, "Master Splinter will be angry and they'll just yell that I've come out of room when I'm supposed to be in there until tomorrow."_

"_We haven't had dinner yet," Leo said._

_Raph's eyes said it all and now Leo was angry. His best friend should not have to endure such things._

"_Come on," Leo said, "I've got an idea. Just keep your eyes on me."_

_Raph nodded and followed his big brother into the living room, as soon as Mikey and Donny saw them and opened their mouths to speak Leo cut them off._

"_Can I have this one Raphie? Pllleeeaassseee?" Leo said stretching the 'please' as long as he could._

_Raph looked at Leo, confused._

"_Just play along," Leo's eyes said._

"_Of course you can have it big brother," Raph said, staring at the floor shyly._

"_Thanks. Hey want to come scavenging with me tomorrow Raphie?"_

_Donny and Mikey's mouths dropped Leo never let anyone go with him except Master Splinter!_

"_Really?" Raph asked as they got closer and closer to their sensei's room._

"_Yeah, I'd love to have you along," Leo said and they reached Master Splinter's door._

"_You never take any of us out scavenging with you Leo," Mikey whined._

_Raph turned and stuck out his tongue in mockery. _

_Leo knocked and listened as Splinter responded with the simple word, "Enter."_

* * *

Oh, how I love writing turtle tot memories. They were so cute when they were younger. There should be a show of when they were younger, I'm sure they got into thier fair share of trouble. Certainly a lot of trouble in the sewers of New York City.

What's next? I don't know.

R&R

~Moonsetta


	7. Chapter 6

Ok, let's see how Leo's doing in China. Uh, uh oh...

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Chapter 6~New Destination

Leo fell to his knees beside an old oak tree and tried to catch his breath. Why was he always running!?

Leo pressed his muscles to move and he rose to his feet again before sprinting off deeper into the forest and away from the calling voices of humans behind him. They hadn't seen him, they were hunters searching for a bird they had shot down.

"Once again, in the wrong place at the wrong time," Leo thought, not daring to speak while humans with hunting rifles were close by.

The katana wielding ninja continued on until his eyes caught the sight of an open field full of different plants. He spotted a figure in the center of the field, they were covered with a dark brown cloak and kneeling over a basket full of fruits and herbs. Leo stumbled into the long grass of the field before he could stop so he hoped he could run right through and hoped the person would think they had just gone crazy.

The cloaked figure raised its head towards him when Leo ran into the field. It gasped at his appearance and then stood up quickly about to yell out something but before anything could be heard, a shot rang out and Leo's eyes suddenly darkened before he fell and lost consciousness.

Hearing the humans running closer the figure grabbed the basket, ran to Leo's side and removed its cloak. One pass over their heads and both warriors were gone, nothing but the wind whispering to the hunters as they searched for what they assumed was a rare species of bird, which had green feathers to blend in with the forest.

Both the mysterious and known but unconscious figures reappeared in a small dark room. The unknown miracle itself threw its cloak to the side and placed its hands together, mumbling words of a 10,000 year old language. In seconds a blue light formed and surrounded Leo. The bruises on his arms began to fade, the wounds in his shoulder closed, the burn on his thigh began to cool and the bullet in his right shoulder dissolved into dust before the open wound itself closed.

* * *

I know, it's short but don't worry. I'm still continuing. Oh and there are no OCs in this story other than random people the turtles will end up communicating with, you know random people shouting about danger.

Reviews please?

~Moonsetta


	8. Chapter 7

Ok the site's being really chippy lately. For the past few days I wasn't able to upload anything. Anyways this seems to be happening more and more often lately to me so if you don't see a chapter for awhile don't freak out I'm still writing.

Oh, by the way anyone hear anything of TMNT 2 coming out in 2011? All I've really heard is just some pretty basic stuff.

Well I don't own TMNT.

But, I can still dream.

* * *

Chapter 7~Lift Up Your Eyes

Raph got out of Leo's bed and blinked away his tears as he took the paper out from under the pillow. He reached over and turned on the lamp standing on the bedside table. He could always remember the words but the picture seemed to hold something new in it every time you looked. Unfolding the paper Raph scanned every inch with his eyes.

He could still remember…

"_My son, these poems are magnificent," Splinter said, reading over one from the large stack on the table in front of him._

"_Raph left one in the living room, Donny and Mikey found it so-" Leo said but was cut off._

"_I'm sorry sensei," Raph said, "I-"_

_Splinter cut him off, "It is quite alright my son, I will see to your younger brothers."_

"_You're not angry at me sensei?" Raph asked._

"_Not now that I know what started this, your brothers should respect you for what you write," Splinter said getting to his feet._

_Leo carefully placed the poems back in the box and handed it to Raph, "Told you he'd love them."_

"_Thanks Leo, you're the best," Raph said, reaching into the box for a specific poem and laying it on their father's table._

_Both Leo and Raph walked to the door wearing matching smiles. When they heard a conversation in the living room beyond the closed door they froze and listened._

"_But sensei!" cried the voice of their baby brother._

"_But Leo's on his side, he always is. In fact, Leo said he was taking Raph out scavenging tomorrow." _

"_Good, I think they should spend more time together, while you two will train for an extra three hours tomorrow."_

"_That's not fair!"_

_Raph glanced back at Leo and caught a huge smile on his face, directed at him. _

"_Leo?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_You're the best big brother in the world."_

"_Only for the greatest little brother," Leo said, "Now come on, I want to show you something I haven't even shown Master Splinter."_

"_Really?"_

_Leo nodded and they exited their sensei's room. They didn't look at their little brothers or pay attention to what they were saying. Raph followed Leo to his room and watched as Leo pulled something out of his closet that was covered with a dark red blanket. _

"_What is it?" Raph asked._

"_It's a secret I never told anyone," Leo said, grabbing onto the blanket, "But I want you to know especially since everyone knows about your poetry."_

_Leo tugged the blanket away to reveal a beautiful replication of a Japanese dragon. It was a picture in one of the many books their father had showed them._

"_Wow, Leo I didn't know you were such an amazing artist," Raph exclaimed looking closer and finding the symbols of kanji along the dragon's body spelling out words of honor, protection, family, friends, love and brother._

"_And I thought Mikey was the artist," Raph thought before an idea popped into his mind._

"_Hey Leo?"_

"_Yes Raphie?"_

"_Would you mind if I-um I well," Raph's voice faded away as he tried to get the words out._

"_Raphie?"_

_Raph looked up from the floor._

"_I'd love for one of your poems to be in my painting," Leo said, seeming to read his mind._

_Raph cheered, "Yes!"_

_Leo laughed, he loved seeing his little brother happy. _

"_Leo?"_

"_Yes Raph?"_

"_Would you paint a picture for one of my poems?" Raph asked shyly as his eyes were downcast._

"_I'd love to Raphie!" Leo said diving back into his closet for his supplies._

With the flicker of the dying light bulb Raph folded up the paper and slipped it back under the pillow before turning off the lamp. Even though he couldn't see it, he glanced up at the wall where he knew the poem he had written for Leo was, accompanied by the painting of the two of them and the words, "Brothers and Best Friends Forever," across the top.

* * *

Wow, Raph in a daze is very depressing. I like it! Anyways, once again I love writing turtle tot memories.

R&R

~Moonsetta


	9. Chapter 8

Let's go back to Leo.

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Chapter 8~Still Alive

Leo forced his eyes open and glanced around the room he was in, it was brightly illuminated in soft candle light and the walls were white. He was lying on a small soft mat on the floor. After assuring himself no one else was with him he realized that his wounds were gone. The sai wounds in his left shoulder were gone, the bruises on his arms had all faded, the burn on his thigh had completely disappeared and hadn't he been shot?

Leo stood up and stretched to loosen up his tired muscles, it felt like he had been in bed an entire week. What had happened anyways?

Leo searched around the room again and found his katana, still in their sheathes, sitting beside the mat. He slipped them on then realized something else. The piece of his shell that had been broken by that fan had healed.

"But how?" Leo mumbled.

He closed his eyes and listened for any sound outside the room. It was two long minutes before the sound of footsteps reached his ears. With no where to hide he readied himself to draw his katanas and fight if he needed to. The presence stopped in front of the door, which was a perfect match of all the walls probably so rooms could be hidden in times of emergency, and the door slowly slid open before someone stepped into the room.

"You're the one I saw in the field?" Leo asked for once without thinking.

The still cloaked figure nodded and scanned Leo for any injuries it missed. Seeing he was just a little sore it turned and looked back at him before muttering a, "Follow me."

Leo was confused but followed the figure, after all, whoever they were, they had apparently saved his life. He felt they were trustworthy so he continued following them down a hallway made of the same white walls of the room he had awakened in.

They stopped at a staircase for a moment then began climbing it. The top of the stairs revealed a trapdoor.

"So we are underground," Leo thought.

The figure pushed aside the door and climbed up before turning to help Leo. Leo saw the offered hand in the dim light and took it. When he stepped into a room that allowed light to filter in through the windows he was amazed at the sight of a large meal set at a table in the center of the room. He was hungry, he would admit and would've rushed to it a lot like Mikey would after a pizza but when he realized he still had the figure's hand he stopped and glanced down.

He almost staggered backwards at the sight. He looked up at the darkness that hid the figure's face and caught the shine of calming amethyst eyes.

"Are you well Leonardo?"

"I- I know you," Leo whispered.

"And I know you."

The voice was light, knowing and very caring. Leo couldn't have mistaken it, none of his brothers could either.

Leo smiled, and glanced at the floor as a blush fell across his cheeks. He couldn't believe how stupid he was for not recognizing her presence immediately. He raised his eyes to their hands, green on green.

"I can't believe it's you, Venus."

* * *

**NO ROMANCE!!!**** NOR WILL THERE BE ANY IN THE FUTURE!!!**

Now, I hope I made that clear. Venus is their sister and their sister she will remain.

**NO ROMANCE!!!**

Now, I did some research and I did know a little about the Next Mutation Series. Ok my reason is, hear me out now, if Leo's gone from his family everyone should know this is going to cause heavy emotional damage to the blue banded turtle. He needs a little help, a family. A new family.

**NO ROMANCE!!! NO ROMANCE!!! NO ROMANCE!!!**

I don't like repeating that so please don't jump to conclusions! As in new family, I mean Leo's going to find one.

**NO ROMANCE!!!**

Sorry, I keep saying that but I feel it isn't going to stick into people's minds. Now those of you who have this absolute hate of Venus, I'm sorry there's nothing I can do. I need Leo to have her as a sister in this story and I refuse to make up an OC.

**NO ROMANCE!!!**

Now, Venus is not going to be the only old ally coming to Leo. There will be another. If you know the other turtle from the old series please don't say anything.


	10. Chapter 9

Let's head back to New York...

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Chapter 9~Last One There

April huffed and worked to secure the bag of the IV in place. She couldn't believe it! The strong but gentle turtles she had always known had turned on their own brother when they should've been turning to one another for strength especially when their father had fallen into a coma!

When finishing the IV she turned and searched the lair for Mikey. She found him in the dojo begging Don to eat something.

"Please Donny, you'll die if you don't eat," Mikey said, his eyes clouding over with tears at the thought of losing another brother to death.

"I have to train Michelangelo," Don said and turned back to beating a wooden post.

Mikey closed his eyes, sniffled a bit and set the plate down on a wooden crate in the corner.

"Please Donny, just try to eat," Mikey said before walking out of the dojo and finding April there.

Mike let a few tears fall down his cheeks before he asked, "Is Master Splinter ok?"

"He hasn't changed," April said sadly, "Where's Raph?"

She thought with their father in a coma and with their eldest brother de- uh gone that Raph would be the strong one, not poor little innocent Mikey.

"Follow me," Mike mumbled and lead the way to Leo's room.

"Why is he in Leo's room?" April suddenly asked through the think silence that had settled over them.

"April, they may have fought a lot but they were always best friends. Between the four of us they were the closest, they had more rights to claim they were brothers than anyone. This is eating Raph from the inside out," Mikey explained.

Mike cracked open the door and they both peered inside, Raph was asleep again, his head still buried in the pillow that held his brother's scent.

"Poor Raph," April thought, "This is tearing him up."

She took close notice of him, his face scrunched in pain, the silver streaks of dried tears on his cheeks, the wrinkles on his mask, the tiredness of his muscles, the thinness of his limbs and the obvious strangled voice repeating his big brother's name over and over in his nightmare.

Mike closed the door and turned to April, "He sleeps all the time, he's only ever out of the room for a few minutes and like Donny he won't eat anything. April," Mikey's voice cracked, "I don't know what to do!"

With that he broke down, letting out tears he had been hiding, "Master Splinter and Leo could do this but not me! I want my father to wake up or my big brother to come home! I want to know how to fix this! I can't do it alone!"

Mikey fell to his hands and knees letting his tears spill onto the floor. April quickly bent down next to him and hugged him, letting him cry into her shoulder.

"Shh, don't worry Mikey. Everything's going to be alright and you're not alone, I'm still here. Leatherhead lives close to you doesn't he? He could help with Donny and Casey I'm sure could help Raph in some way. I'll help with them too and I'm sure Angel will want to help. You're not alone, you have many friends out there that are willing to help you."

A minute went by and Mikey's sobs quieted to where he could whisper.

"Usagi…" he mumbled.

"What?" April asked.

"Usagi, Leo's friend," Mikey said and stood up, wiping his tears away, "This is going to kill him and the Daimyo's son too."

April rose to her feet, "Come on Mikey let's get Casey and Leatherhead here."

"Yeah, I've got to get Raph and Donny back," Mikey said, wiping the rest of his tears away and setting a mask of determination over his face.

* * *

Well, is Mikey going to get his brothers back? We shall see in the future.

R&R?

~Moonsetta


	11. Chapter 10

Well, now that we've looked into Mikey's and Raph's heads, let's take a glance at the over-training Donatello.

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Chapter 10~Here On Planet Earth

Donatello was lost in his own thoughts…

_Punch…_

_Punch…_

_Punch…_

He knew how many hits with how much power behind each hit would cause the wooden post to fall to sawdust in a certain amount of time in a certain direction.

_Punch…_

_Punch…_

_Punch…_

_Punch…_

_Punch…_

Suddenly though, he didn't care. He just wanted to hit something. Never had he EVER wanted to hurt someone. Never had he truly thought he hated anyone, but now he just wanted to beat himself up. He remembered the wire he had been simply trying to insulate so no one would accidentally get shocked and burned from it. Then he had turned, lashing it out like a whip at his own brother.

Leo had been the one who had understood him the most. After many times Leo had ended up recovering in his lab they had both found they had similar interests in music and literature. They could openly discuss the parallels between Modern Physics and Eastern Mysticism without disagreement. If one didn't agree with the other they gave their opinions then changed the subject to something they could agree on.

_Punch…_

_Punch…_

_Punch…_

_Punch…_

_Punch…_

He could still feel the rubber insulation of the live wire in his hands, even still feel the current running through it. It had jumped by his hand like a giant snake and struck his brother.

_Punch…_

"Leo," he whispered stopping his attack on the wooden post.

One second…

Two seconds…

Three seconds…

"Back to training," Donatello thought and continued on, though his mind was elsewhere.

_Don ran the blowtorch down the leaking pipe and cringed as the weight leaned down heavily against his weak arm. As he recovered the sweat from his hand caused the blowtorch to slip from his hands._

"_Mikey look out!" Don called out as the torch fell through the air and towards his little brother._

_A hand appeared in front of the torch and caught it with ease, turning it off in the process. _

"_What was that for?" Raph asked as he looked from the blowtorch he had caught and his little brothers. _

"_Sorry it slipped," Don mumbled._

_Raph scoffed and Mikey sighed. The sudden creak of metal made them all look up. The pipe Don had been standing on started shifting._

"_Donny get out of there!" Raph yelled up as Mikey jumped to his feet._

_It was too late, the pipe began shaking until it completely crumbled beneath Don._

_Don only noticed everything was suddenly moving slowly as he got closer and closer to the ground below. Truthfully, he had fallen 15 feet when he stopped. Don closed his eyes and his hands locked around whatever had saved him. He took deep breaths until he could make out the voices around him again._

"_Donny are you ok?" asked a voice next to him, laced with frantic worry._

_Don quieted his breathing and raised his head to find that it was his eldest brother who had stopped him from falling, holding the end of a grappling hook he had suddenly started carrying. _

"_Yeah, I-I'm ok," he muttered as Leo pushed off a near pipe and swung them onto the ground where Mikey and Raph were, worried as much as Leo._

"_Thanks Leo," Don said as they landed._

"_Hey, anytime Donny."_

* * *

Leo's my favorite turtle still, although Raph is a very close second.

R&R please?

~Moonsetta


	12. Chapter 11

Ok, the turtle's friends are there to help the family back onto their feet. Will they succeed?

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Chapter 11~These Tears We Cry

Mikey sobbed out the last of the story to his friends and buried his face in his hands. April set a comforting hand on Mike's shoulder and turned to the others.

Usagi had his head bowed in prayer, Leatherhead looked confused, Casey looked ticked off, the Daimyo's son was full on crying, the Daimyo himself had stiffened with shock and Angel had tears of both loss and rage pouring from her eyes.

"My son," The Ultimate Daimyo said, pulling his child close, "Come, we will see to Splinter-san."

The child sniffed and followed his father.

"Pardon me," Casey said, trying to be nice despite the irritation obviously dripping off his tongue, "I'm going to have a talk with Raph."

"Leatherhead?" April asked.

"I will see to Donatello but I am still confused as to how such a thing as this could happen," Leatherhead said, getting up and heading towards the dojo where the thumps of fists against wood could be easily heard.

Angel growled and shot to her feet when the living room consisted of only April, Usagi, Mikey and herself.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!?" she screamed at Mikey.

Mikey cringed into April's side and cried harder.

"Angel," Usagi said, setting a hand on her shoulder, "Please calm yourself."

"You sound like you don't even care!" she shouted.

"Of course, I care," Usagi said setting a mask of care over his sad gaze, "Leonardo-san was a great warrior I was happy to call him my best friend and brother but can you not see Angel?"

"See what? They turned and attacked their own brother, killed him!"

"Leonardo would not blame them for such actions and from what I gather he ended his life so the others could save Raphael."

Angel let out a strangled sob. Usagi took a deep breath and spoke again.

"Angel, Leonardo may be gone, but he is at peace. His brothers are the ones who are suffering, not him."

Angel broke down and fell back onto the couch where she had previously been sitting. Usagi sat down beside her and although he wasn't too fond of showing emotions he placed a comforting arm around her. As if it were a reflex she turned and cried into his shoulder, her cries being muffled.

Mikey wiped his tears away and sat up.

"I'm going to check on the others," April said and left for the dojo to see to Donny and Leatherhead.

Watching April breaking down and Usagi comforting her Mikey broke down again thinking of how Leo comforted him after nightmares when he was younger.

"Michelangelo?" Usagi asked.

Mike cleared his tear filled eyes and saw Usagi holding out an offered hand. Mikey sniffed and crossed the room to seek the comfort the rabbit warrior somehow brought to the ones around him.

"He's just like Leo like this," Mikey thought and let out all the tears he could manage to find.

* * *

Even though they're best friends, I think Usagi would react more calmly than others. I mostly just put Angel there to contradict Usagi's reaction and as a shoulder for Mikey to cry on. The poor baby brother's been on his own. T_T

Anyways, please R&R?

~Moonsetta


	13. Chapter 12

Don's struggling with an inner sense of turmoil. What are April and Leatherhead to do?

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Chapter 12~From the Haze

Donatello glanced up from his punching bag and saw his friend standing in the doorway of the dojo.

"Leatherhead," he said in recognition although it came out flat and a bit threatening.

"I was told what happened to your family by Michelangelo. I am greatly sorry my friend, I never thought that you would have to endure such a horrible loss."

Donatello clenched his fists and continued punching on the wooden post.

_Punch…_

_Punch…_

_Punch…_

_Punch…_

_Punch…_

"Donny, please stop, you're hurting yourself," April said as she walked in behind Leatherhead.

"No, after what happened to Le- my brother I can't afford to lose anyone else!"

"You are losing them like this Don," April argued, "Mikey's taking on all the responsibilities in your home and Raph's so sad he won't leave Leo's room."

"Well, Michelangelo could learn some responsibility and Raphael just needs to let Le- our big brother die. He isn't going to come back and Raphael just needs to accept it."

"Donatello how can Raphael accept it when you will not?" Leatherhead asked, seeing he had found something to bring the old Donatello to the surface.

"I have accepted it!" Donatello shouted back.

"No you haven't Donny," April said, "If you had you'd be helping Raph out of his misery or comforting Mikey when he breaks down! If you'd accepted Leo's death you wouldn't be here in the dojo when you have two brothers that need you!"

Donatello gulped and lowered his hands so he stopped punching the wooden post. He clenched his teeth and hissed as the stinging of the wood slivers sent pain spreading through his body. He closed his eyes but the dam broke and the tears came flooding out. His body racked with sobs and he fell to his knees, his body shaking while memories filled his mind.

Leatherhead and April raced to his side and saw how many cuts and bruises littered his arms and hands.

"I'll get the first aid kit from his lab," April said and returned a few minutes later.

Don had stopped his fierce sobbing and had went to murmuring random words that held a hundred meanings to only him. April set to taking out the wood slivers with small tweezers and Leatherhead began unraveling bandages to cover the wounds. After every wound was treated they both realized Don had somehow fallen asleep.

They both smiled at the olive skinned turtle and then at each other, Don would come to his senses soon. Leatherhead carried Don to his room and April cleaned up the mess they had made, mostly it was blood, Don's blood. She shivered at the thought and then made her way to Leo's room because Casey had to be giving Raph a very crude verbal if not physical beating.

* * *

Ok, Donny and excessive training, not a good combination. I wonder what's happening with Raph?

Please Review?

P.S. The story isn't very good, I know. It is my first though, I should get better with time. Personally, I don't really care if people review or not but can someone give me some constructive criticism? Please?

~Moonsetta


	14. Chapter 13

Ok, I need a break from New York City and the troubled family. Let's check in with Leo and Venus. **NO ROMANCE!!!**

**THEY ARE BROTHER AND SISTER!!! NOTHING MORE!!!**

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Chapter 13~One Good Reason

Leo shuddered from the memory and found Venus staring at him across the table.

"I understand why you ran," Venus said as she stood up, "They do not sound like the loving brothers that I left."

Leo could do nothing but stare at random areas of the wooden floor.

"Master Splinter also falling into a coma, this is quite the shock although I was frightened much when you stumbled from the forest and fell by that bullet. Some humans are just too cruel."

"Not all humans," Leo mumbled.

"That is true," Venus said walking to his side, "I am simply attempting to understand why our brothers would act such a way towards you. Michelangelo was always so innocent, Donatello was always against fighting or violence and although Raphael fought with you many times you were the closest brothers. To hurt you in such a way is just obviously unbelievable and yet in the end you begged them to save Raphael. They act such a way and you continue to love them without question."

"Of course," Leo said.

"It is just that it is quite an honorable act."

Wanting to change the subject Leo brought up the first thing he could think of, "So have you finished your training?"

"Yes," Venus said as two people entered the room.

Leo jumped to his feet and reached for his katanas. The two people, both young midnight black haired girls ducked behind Venus.

"Leonardo it is alright, they mean no harm," Venus said and turned to the young girls.

They looked about 10 years old each.

"My friends there is no need to fear him this is my older brother," Venus said, thinking introductions would put her friends at peace.

Leo lowered his hands from the hilt of his katanas and bowed to them, "Hamato Leonardo."

Both bowed and one spoke, she looked a bit older, more world wary than the other, "I'm Tenshi Ume and this is my little sister Tenshi Sora. Please excuse her, she has not spoken since our parents were killed."

"Killed?"

"Yes," Venus intervened, "But that is a tale for another time."

Ume and Sora nodded then began to clear the table.

"Come Leonardo, let us go into the village," Venus said heading for the door.

"What!? Wait shouldn't we be disguised?" Leo called after her.

"There is no need in my world Leonardo," Venus said with a bright smile.

So that's how fifteen minutes later Leo found himself surrounded by humans who threw nothing but questions at him about his home in New York City.

"I told you, there is nothing to worry about here," Venus said once she pulled Leo out of the crowd, "This village is isolated and self dependent. My father Chun I introduced me to the village when he first returned here from Chinatown. They all know of me and they understand that certain travelers would not leave me be so no one is allowed in."

"Isn't that a little unfair?" Leo asked.

Here Venus sighed, "Yes but the only humans ever out here are hunters and scientists. Just a field over is land with mystical properties, only the native people and masters of magic here are permitted on the land, the magic will not allow anyone else to enter it. If they are persistent in trying to enter, the magic reveals their greatest fear to them."

"So this village is the safest place for you and everyone accepts you?"

"Yes and the village itself is very compact, news spreads across the village in a matter of minutes."

Leo opened his mouth to ask another question but a yell broke through the calm setting of the village. A small pale faced boy, maybe 11 years old with red hair came running to the turtles.

"Guardian something has fallen from the sky and onto the Mystic Field!"

"Could it be a large bird?" Venus asked.

"No, it's as big as the trees and made out of a strange metal."

"Strange metal?" Venus mumbled.

"A plane or helicopter?" Leo asked.

The people stared at him as if he had spoken an alien language.

"Perhaps, I hope not. This could be dangerous, my people are not used to such things," Venus said and then turned to the crowd that consisted of the entire village, "Everyone please remain here in the east side of the village until I return."

Venus turned to go but Leo caught her arm, "I'm coming too."

"Leonardo you may not be able to enter the land."

"I'm not going to let that stop me," Leo said then ran ahead towards rising smoke in the distance.

Venus sighed heavily, "Brothers…" she mumbled and ran after him.

They came to the field and Leo could see no difference between it and a normal field. It was covered in green grass and small insects were jumping through the grass. Well everything was normal except for the burning spaceship in the middle.

"What is that?" Venus asked, for she had never seen one.

Leo looked towards her and mentally slapped himself, duh how would she know it was spaceship? Those calming amethyst eyes had never seen such a thing. The wind picked up speed and blew the ends of their masks over their shoulders, dark blue lightly touching light blue and whipped a bit of the flames covering the surrounding of the spaceship into the air where they dissipated into nothing.

Venus took a step forward and then she froze, "Someone is inside, they are hurt."

She took off and Leo ran after her, finding whatever the magic in the field was, it apparently accepted him. They began to pull away metal debris only to be met with the spreading fire. Leo jumped back as the flames attempted to engulf his hands.

"I'll extinguish the fire," Venus said and raised her hands towards the burning and melting metal.

Her hands began glowing green and the flames began to fade away.

"You have to teach me that," Leo said with a smile as they, once again, began pulling the now black burned metal away from the side of the ship.

"I would be happy to teach you Leonardo," Venus said happily but then frowned, "It seems you no longer wish to return to your home in New York City correct?"

Leo shook his head as a frown descended upon him, "I can not return."

Venus nodded in understanding and glanced into the darkness as the inside of the ship came into view. Broken wood, metal and various pieces of garbage littered the inside but they both heard something or someone breathing. Finally they saw a large piece of metal tremble in the dark. They rushed inside the ship and began pulling the pile of debris apart to find the struggling being.

The only sound was the clatter of metal against more metal for two long minutes then Venus gasped and nearly fell back. Leo ran to her side.

"What is it?" he asked and turned to look at what she saw.

"Who is that?" she asked in shock.

Leo squinted his eyes in the dark and made out the shape of something familiar.

Leo thought, "That looks like a…"

Leo gasped and nearly fell back as well, because in the debris, there was the strange but unmistakable shaped form of a large humanoid turtle.

Both shocked gazes of amethyst and dark chocolate met and then hardened in determination. They threw off the remaining debris and dragged out the turtle. When the form was bathed in the light that blanketed the meadow Leo almost, once again, fell back.

"I know him," Leo whispered.

* * *

An old ally appears before them. Who is it?

**IT'S NOT AN OC! I DIDN'T MAKE ANY!**

By the way, I'm picturing this story in the 2k3 version, **before** the redesign for Fast Forward and Back to the Sewer.

Reviews?

~Moonsetta


	15. Chapter 14

I've just decided to post the remaining chapters I currently have uploaded.

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Chapter 14~Won't, Can't Forget

April could hear Casey's voice down the hall and stepped back just as the door flew open. Casey stepped out and lightly slammed the door behind him.

"How is he?" April asked quietly.

"I talked to him, yelled at him and almost hit him but he's not here April," Casey said.

"Hit him!?" April shouted.

Casey stiffened, "No I wasn't going to but I thought the movement would bring him back but he just stared at the air. Nothing I did worked."

April frowned, "Mind if I try?"

"Go ahead," Casey said and held the door open for her.

"What a gentleman," she thought sarcastically.

She let her eyes scan the room but nothing seemed to be different. Everything still remained as Leo had left it, well except for the bed where Raph was sitting up staring at a paper in his hands.

"Raph?" she asked.

Raph's eyes shot up to her and he immediately folded up the paper and slid it under the pillow. April saw the pillow was soaked but decided not to bring it up.

"Raph please come out of here," April pleaded.

Raph was silent.

"Come on Raph, Mikey's been taking on all the responsibilities in this family and Donny's been training like there's no such thing as a limit."

Raph remained in silence.

April searched her mind and fell onto a very cliché and age old approach, "What would Leo do?"

Suddenly Raph was laughing but it was harsh and fast, "What would Leo do?" he asked back.

"You tell me," April said.

"He'd tell me to get up and train, Leo always pushed us to train. I got angry all the time but he was just worried you know? He didn't want us getting hurt but we didn't want him getting hurt either."

Raph paused for a moment then continued, "We never told him that. We should have because he's dead."

The room grew silent at the spitting of the word 'dead'. Raph shivered and covered himself with the blue comforter on the bed which was wrinkled beyond all belief.

Two hours later April reentered the living room to find both Angel and Mike had fallen asleep against Usagi, who seemed to have a difficult time breathing under the weight. Leatherhead entered the room from the kitchen followed closely by Casey.

"Here babe," Casey said handing her a bowl of some soup Leatherhead had cooked.

"Thanks Casey and don't call me babe," she said taking it and sitting on the other couch since the other was currently full.

Noting the slow breathing from Usagi, Leatherhead removed Mikey and carried him to his room. Hopefully they would hear no screaming from the childlike teen turtle. Casey joined April on the second couch and Leatherhead returned for a meal of his own.

Usagi had breathed a sigh of relief but now wished Angel would wake up. He would never wake her though, she seemed like the little sister he had never had.

"Any luck with Raph, April?" Casey asked.

April shook her head and sat her bowl on a table beside the couch, "He's completely in a daze it'll probably take Donny and Mikey to get him out of it or Master Splinter if he's…ok."

Just on time the Ultimate Daimyo and his son walked out of Splinter's room. The boy looked tired beyond the reality of sleep and stumbled walking into the room. He caught his footing though and jerked awake.

"I have done what I can," the Daimyo said, "Splinter remains in his mind, I fear this was due to a great feeling of loss."

"Could Splinter have seen Leo's well… end coming?" Casey asked uneasily.

"He does seem to sense many things before they occur," April said.

"That is true," Leatherhead interjected.

"Well I think I've done all I can, I must return to the Battle Nexus, come my son," the Ultimate Daimyo said.

"I have done all I can as well," Usagi said while carefully shifting the purple haired teen off his shoulder so she wouldn't awaken, "At least all I can for now."

"Let us depart then," the Daimyo said as his war staff began glowing red.

As they began disappearing Usagi turned to April and Casey, "I will return in a week, please inform Donatello and Michelangelo."

"Of course," April said.

Once the trio was gone Leatherhead stood up, "I'm going to return to my home and gather what I can, anything that could possibly help Raphael and Master Splinter."

Casey stood up and went over to Angel, "Her grandmother and brother will be wondering where she is. I'll take her home and be right back."

April nodded, "I'll stay here to watch the others."

"Call if there's trouble," Casey said as he left, the small teen sleeping in his arms.

April sighed and set to cleaning up the dishes from everyone's dinner since she couldn't think of anything else to keep her busy. She cleaned and dried each one slowly.

She was just setting the last of the dishes in the cabinets when a footstep behind her made her turn around rapidly and she saw the slouched form of Donatello in the doorway.

* * *

For some reason I'm picturing Donny as a zombie at this point. Uhhh...I will eat your brains. Wait! Maybe that's how he got so smart.

~Moonsetta


	16. Chapter 15

Here's chapter 15. Is Donny back to normal? Let's find out!

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Chapter 15~Your Best Shot

Don downed his cup of coffee in a matter of seconds then turned to April.

"April I'm sorry I was just so-so um…"

"That's ok Donny, the point is you're ok now and as soon as Mikey's up maybe you two can help either Raph come back or awaken Master Splinter."

"How are they? I've kind of been out of it," Don asked sheepishly.

"Well Master Splinter hasn't changed but I've managed to requisition an IV so his body will continue to get the nutrients it needs."

Don nodded, "Mikey? Raph?"

"Mikey's just stressed with all the responsibility he's taken on," April said as she began warming up the soup everyone had had for dinner.

"I'll have to apologize for that," Don said with a look of shame on his face.

"No need Donny," said a voice from the doorway.

April and Don looked to the doorway to see Mikey there, a little tired but his face had a familiar goofy smile plastered to it.

Mikey laughed a bit weakly, "It's ok Donny, I know you're sorry."

Don rose to his feet and let a small smile spread across his face. Mikey's eyes lit up a bit and he ran to hug his big brother. April smiled a mother's smile and sighed as Don hugged Mikey back. Finally, at least 'they' were acting like brothers.

"I missed you Donny," Mike said into Don's shoulder and then let a few tears escape his eyes.

Don was shocked, usually Leo dealt with an emotional Mikey and sometimes Raph did under excruciating circumstances. Unsure of what to do he just let Mikey cry it out, he knew it was essential people grieved after a disaster.

After a few minutes they were sitting down and eating the soup April told them Leatherhead had made.

"Not as good as Mikey's" Don thought.

When the bowls were empty April turned to them with a serious expression, "Guys now that you two are ok I highly suggest you two go talk to Raph."

"Where is he?" Don asked.

Mikey looked away from him, it hurt that his immediate older brother had been so distant.

"He's…" Mikey started then paused for a few moments before continuing, "He's in Leo's room. You both have been 'out' for two weeks now."

"I'd say sorry again Mikey but I have the feeling 'sorry' isn't good enough," Don said miserably.

"No!" Mikey shouted as he jumped to his feet, "I forgive you Donny, you were just a little angry is all. I just- I want father to wake up, I want Raph to be himself and I can't help but wish Leo were back. He'd know what to do."

"Yes, you're probably right. Leo always had an answer," Don said also getting to his feet, "If anyone could get a reaction from Raph it would be Leo."

"I'd train every time he told me to if he came back," Mikey said.

Don sighed realizing Mike was still in the bargaining part of depression. Shaking the thought off he suggested they go talk to Raph.

They both hesitated at the door but swallowed whatever emotion it was they were feeling and walked into the dark room. Mikey searched along the wall until he found the light switch. It was stuck for a few seconds because Leo had never used it. He had rarely turned on a light but when he did he used his bedside lamp. After a few seconds of struggle the light came on but had the effect of an explosion in the red banded turtle's eyes.

Raph threw the blanket over his head to block the light and hissed or growled it was hard to tell. Raph had been leaning against the wall that sided Leo's bed reliving a memory when the room seemed to explode in his face.

* * *

Depression? I prefer rage in Mikey, depression in Raph and a lot of physical training in Don. I don't know why, contradiction, I suppose. It's recently become my favorite word.

~Moonsetta


	17. Chapter 16

Well, that was a poor reaction from Raph. Let's try again, shall we?

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Chapter 16~Short Years

It took half an hour to convince Raph to come out from under his makeshift tent he had thrown over his head but finally he looked out to his little brothers.

"Mikey? Donny?" he asked in a mumbling voice.

"We're here Raph," Don said unsure of what to do.

"Hey Raph?" Mikey asked, kind of just doing what his gut said and thinking positive thoughts.

"Hmm?" Raph responded looking back with milky white glazed over eyes.

Mikey missed the gaze of Raph's fiery amber eyes but continued on, "You miss Leo?"

Raph nodded twice.

"You know he's dead?"

Raph nodded once and continued to stare out into the empty air between his little brothers.

"I think I understand," Donny whispered to Mike.

"What is it?" Mike asked back in a whisper a bit louder.

"Raph hasn't grieved yet, it's important to grieve after a tragedy but he was too busy looking after us during that first day."

"You fading into the training maniac probably scared him too," Mikey said, "Leo was like that once and Master Splinter sent him to the Ancient One."

"Raph's so deep in a haze now though," Don said, "How do we get him out of it?"

"Don't ask me, you're supposed to have all the answers."

Donny and Mikey both stood still, thinking what they could do. A minute passed by with complete silence as the only sound heard but then Mike smiled.

"What is it?" Don asked quietly.

Mikey climbed onto the bed and sat next to Raph. He motioned for Don to do the same. Donny sat on Raph's other side really curious as to what Mikey could possibly be thinking.

"Raphie?" Mike asked.

"Hm?" the still form replied.

"How do feel about Leo being gone?"

"It's wrong, big brother's supposed to always be here."

Don and Mike looked at each other uneasily and took deep breaths in unison, no doubt this had to be hardest on Raph.

Don interjected with his own question, "What's your favorite memory of Leo?"

Raph chuckled once and reached over Mikey to take out the paper from underneath the pillow. He unfolded the paper, really not aware of what he was doing or what was happening around him.

Both Don and Mikey scanned the page with their eyes, it was a beautiful replication of a Japanese dragon. It was a picture in one of the many books their father had showed them when they were much younger. They read over the symbols of kanji but mostly their eyes focused on the words in the upper right corner.

**Best friends forever**

**I will be there for all time**

**We have each other**

"You wrote this?" Don asked.

Raph nodded, "Leo painted the dragon. Perfect isn't it? It's just like him."

"Yeah, the dragon stands for courage and wisdom if I'm remembering right," Mikey said.

"So it's your favorite memory?" Don questioned quite astonished that Leo could actually paint.

Everyone had originally believed Mike was the only one worthy of his renaissance artist name but staring at the dragon the youngest turtles could see a hint of Leo's namesake, Leonardo da Vinci. It seemed to want to fly right off the page.

"Yeah," Raph mumbled and reached up to where a picture and poem hung on the wall.

After reading over it both Don and Mike guessed in unison, "You wrote it about Leo?"

Raph said, "Yes, I did. You know, he was always a good leader and the best big brother."

"Yeah," Don agreed placing a hand on Raph's shoulder.

"The best," Mikey spoke through a sigh.

The entire situation then seemed to crash down on Raph's shoulders. He had refused to cry in front of his little brothers but he couldn't stop the tears from escaping his eyes.

"I miss him," Raph whispered and his voice cracked, "He's supposed to be here…to help."

Then, there were no more words. Raph broke down in sobs but Mikey was quick to envelop him in a hug.

"It's ok Raph," Mikey said trying to calm his big brother down, "It's ok to cry. We're still here for you bro."

Don suddenly understood and hugged Raph too, "Yeah, we'll always be here for you Raphie. We love our big brother."

That last sentence caused Raph to pull every held back tear to the surface. He turned to Mikey and buried his face into his shoulder as Don rubbed comforting circles on his shell, something Master Splinter and Leo did for them when they had nightmares.

Donny and Mikey mumbled comforting words to him until an hour later when he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Yes, that's it. Let me see the emotion! Raph would kill me if he was real and read this...

~Moonsetta


	18. Chapter 17

Back to China we go!

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Chapter 17~Palm Tree Hope

"Leonardo!" Venus yelled and snapped in front of his face.

Leo nearly fell backwards a forth time that day and worried that his focus was slipping.

"Well?" Venus asked.

"What?"

Venus pointed to the unconscious humanoid turtle that was on a small bed in one of the many underground rooms of the shinobi's mansion.

"How do you know him and who is he?"

"Oh, his name is Slash."

Venus eyed the twin bladed gauntlets on the turtle's wrists and shuddered at the thought of the Shredder.

"You met him where and how?"

"He was…well is a mutant of the Shredder's."

"What!? Then is it even safe to keep him here?" Venus asked eyeing the unconscious turtle incase he suddenly woke up and attacked.

"He worked for the Shredder for awhile but after an incident where we saved his life and when the Shredder turned on him he joined us for a short time."

"How long was this 'short time'?"

"He was with us for a few hours, in space."

"Space?"

"Yes, we've had many adventures since you left. Many out of this world and universe."

Venus sighed and thought, "Figures I'd miss out on all the fun."

"Well, what happened after he was with you for those few hours?" Venus asked.

"We were fighting an enemy named Maligna, she was an alien Queen who wanted to destroy earth. We were trapped in her ship as it spiraled out of control towards the sun. Slash bought my brothers and I enough time to escape but the ship ended up hurtling into the sun and we thought he was still on it, but seeing him here it's obvious he found a way to escape."

"By any chance do we have any other siblings you're not telling me about?" Venus asked slyly.

"Siblings?" Leo asked in return.

"Well he's one of us is he not?"

"Well, I suppose so."

"Good, it's official, we're looking at our little brother."

"How do you-" Leo began to question.

"It's a shinobi thing," Venus said cutting him off, "I can tell the age of anyone, among other things."

"Like what?"

"I know your favorite color is red, you tried to deny the position of leadership when it was first given to you and you're very susceptible to charms and begging."

Leo let out of breath and he seemed to deflate like a balloon before staring at his sister with wonder filled eyes. Venus smiled back and sat cross-legged on the floor.

"Do wish to join me in meditation big brother?"

Leo let a smirk slide onto his face, "Oh but of course baby sister."

They both laughed real laughs, and Leo felt a force pull at his heartstrings. He enjoyed living here in this small isolated Chinese village with his 'little sister'. He glanced once at his old ally and thought that just maybe he would come to accept Leo as a big brother and Venus as a big sister.

* * *

I always imagined it would be quite a shock if Leo said his favorte color was red. Susceptible to charms and begging was one thing I definately wanted to keep in Leo.

Reviews?

~Moonsetta


	19. Chapter 18

Ok, I love the ten reviews I've recieved I've just been working on my other story, "Because We're Brothers" so much I haven't had time to work on this story in awhile, but believe me, I dispise leaving stories untold so here's the next chapter.

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Chapter 18~Dream Realm Return

Leo sighed as he focused back on the reality surrounding him. Sitting across from him, Venus opened her eyes and stared at him curiously.

"Leonardo, what saddens you?" she asked.

"I just, I wish I knew how my family was doing. If my father is ok, or still in the coma he was in when I um…left."

"Perhaps we could see more in the Dream Realm."

"The dragons are gone from there right?"

"Correct, I sealed all the dragons away into the mystic glass mirror. Although I wish I would have saved that one kind dragon, he did save my life."

"It proves that not everyone in one species is like the others."

"Yes, very true but please let's put such memories aside."

"You're thinking of Chun I?"

Venus sighed sadly and nodded, "I miss my father greatly."

Leo swallowed and mentally kicked himself before yelling at himself inside his head, "Idiot, don't bring that up! She had to watch her own father die in her arms!"

"You're amazing you know?" Leo said.

"What?"

"I mean, my brothers and I had our father to teach us, I've been trained by the Ancient One and the Ninja Tribunal, but you had to learn on your own. I admit the techniques you use are very difficult, well at least for this ninja."

Venus smiled and blinked her amethyst eyes beginning to reflect the light more than they should.

"Thank you Leonardo, that is not something I hear often."

"Anytime little sister," Leo said placing hand on her head.

"Hey," Venus said happily and slapped his hand away while laughing, "Annoying big brother."

They both laughed for a few long seconds then smiled at one another.

"Well, let us enter the Dream Realm to see if we can find out more about Master Splinter," Venus said.

"Venus, you had to help us when we were fighting to get us there how am I supposed to-"

"Just relax Leonardo I will teach you the shinobi way of entering the Dream Realm, over time you will find your own way."

Leo nodded and took a sideways glance at the still unconscious turtle. Slash's skin seemed extremely dry, of course being in a burning spaceship could really do that to you. Still, his skin was a very pale sage, his eyes were surrounding by a mask of dark green leather and the twin gauntlets he wore on his arms did speak of his past creator. Leo still found himself perplexed at how Slash was there.

"How did you get away Slash?" he thought before turning his attention to his sister as she explained.

Ten minutes later they both stood in the Dream Realm.

"Wow, no fire," Leo noticed as he glanced around.

"The dragons did make this realm very dangerous," Venus agreed, "Now let us search for any sign of your Master."

A few minutes later the essence of Splinter is exactly what they found. A small shining silver dot in the air.

"Yes, this speaks much of a breakdown of the physical body," Venus said professionally, "A soul trapped within a mind."

"Could I speak to him?"

"Yes, if his mental and spiritual being is intact," Venus said and then sat down, "We will contact him together."

Leo joined in on the meditation and soon he found himself staring at the silver shining light in pitch darkness. Beside him Venus had become a small light blue dot. He guessed he was the same. A dark blue dot in the pitch black surrounding them. Then, he heard a voice that made him homesick.

"Leonardo, my son."

"Father," Leo said to the light.

"Venus, you do not usually bring my sons to the Dream Realm."

"Leonardo wanted to speak with you, I fear there are many things he must tell you that may break your heart."

"Leonardo, what is wrong? What has happened?"

Leo went to speak but thought better of it, he was in the Dream Realm after all. He captured his memories and displayed them in the empty blackness between them.

"Father?" Leo asked as the images dissipated.

"I must…think upon what you have shown me," the voice now was unbelieving, shocked.

"But father I-"

"Leonardo," Venus interrupted, "It is best to allow your father to reflect on these things. I was quite shocked when I first saw them in your mind and even more when hearing it directly from you. Let us return to my home."

"Leonardo?"

"Yes Master Splinter?"

"Your final act, thank you for saving Raphael."

"You know I'd give my life for them sensei."

"Yes, now please return with your sister."

Leo smiled at the word 'sister' and closed his eyes. Then he reopened his eyes just as Venus reopened hers. They stared for a long moment before their attention was brought to the gaining consciousness turtle.

"Slash?" Leo whispered.

The gauntlet wearing turtle flinched then opened his easing golden eyes to find a new and familiar face staring down at him.

* * *

Ok, I know people are demanding to know what happened between Leo and his brothers, I'm sorry it's taking me so long but I've had so many personal and school projects I feel a bit overscheduled. Thankfully spring break's heading my way but of course this means taking 4 major tests before those last few days. Until then I'll work when I can but I'll proabably be hunched over studying. I'm such a school geek. Yeah, believe it or not I can actually write as well.

Ok, you'll get a little insight of what occured between the TMNT brothers in chapter...27 I think. Oh, and chapter 29 will give you a large shock, I promise that.

Ok, bye for now. I'll see if I can get the next two chapters posted tomorrow.

~Moonsetta


	20. Chapter 19

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Chapter 19~Blue Shock

Raph opened his eyes and was immediately confused. Why the heck was he in Leo's room?

"If this is one of Mikey's practical jokes I'm gonna ring his neck," he thought and walked out of the room.

He found most of the lights in the lair were on and sounds were coming from the kitchen. There was also a scent of frying bacon, sausages and eggs. Raph suddenly realized he was very hungry and went to the kitchen where he found his baby brother by the stove cooking their breakfast and Donny drinking a large cup of coffee while reading over a newspaper.

"Morning bros," Raph said as he took his normal seat at the table.

Both his little brothers snapped their heads up towards him. They stared as Raph's eyes shifted back and forth between them.

"Are you two ok?" Raph asked.

"Raph is that you?" Don asked as he cautiously set down his cup of coffee and folded the newspaper before setting it down too.

"Of course it's me, who else would I be?"

Mikey smiled and turned away from the stove before running to capture his eldest brother in a huge hug.

"Ok Mikey, what's going on?" Raph asked as Mike clamped onto him like he was never going to let go.

Donny smiled then frowned a bit before wiping both emotions away and replacing them with worry.

"Are you ok Raph?" Don asked.

"Besides Mikey choking me, I'm just peachy," Raph struggled to say as his windpipe was being constricted by Mike's hug.

Both Mikey and Don smiled at one another, Raph was back but there was one thing on their minds. How much was Leo's death still affecting their eldest brother?

"Raph what's the last thing you remember?" Donny asked seriously while Mikey released his hold on Raph before heading back to finish cooking breakfast.

Raph let his eyes fall a bit before he whispered, "Leo…"

They all let ten seconds pass by…

Raph took a deep breath, "Don't worry guys, I know Leo's de-gone. We're just going to have to learn to get along without him. How's Master Splinter?"

"April managed to requisition an IV," Don said, "So he'll stay alive but he hasn't woken up yet."

The yet was a hope in all their ears. Yet meant that it would happen, that it wasn't not going to happen.

The room fell silent again as Don unfolded the newspaper and went back to reading. Mikey continued cooking and pulling out tableware. Raph felt uneasy, like he needed to be doing something, usually he would be already eating something or taking out anger on his punching bag in the living room. With nothing to do he huffed and stood up. Don and Mikey's glance immediately locked onto his face.

"I'm gonna go check on Master Splinter," Raph said turning to walk out the door.

Mike and Don watched every step Raph took until he was out the door, their glances reliving the last image before he disappeared into the other room. Half a minute later Mikey starting setting the table.

"I don't think he's aware of it Mikey," Don said.

"Should we tell him?" Mikey asked fidgeting with a handful of silverware.

"No, I'm afraid Raph's going to be different for awhile," Don said setting down the newspaper again and pulling out Raph's red mask from in-between two pages.

They both glanced to the doorway and remembered Raph walking out, the tails of a dark blue ninja mask dancing behind him.

* * *

Sorry, I just had to end it there. You got the ending right?

~Moonsetta


	21. Chapter 20

Ok, I think it's time Slash woke up. Oh and I wasn't really sure, I don't really know about the Slash they had in the comics but I do know the Slash from the old 1980's cartoon. He was so funny! Anyways he did seem a little too um what's a nice word?...

Eccentric. So I've tried to mix a few elements of the TMNT brothers with the goofiness of that Slash. That's what you'll be seeing in this story.

I don't own TMNT.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20~Upside Down

Gold, glazed eyes blinked against the soft light of candles and two hovering blue and green forms.

"Slash?" a familiar voice asked.

The said turtle tilted his head against the soft pillow below him and lifted his hands to rub the weariness from his eyes.

"Where am I?" I muttered, sounding child-like.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position on the low bed and blinked rapidly. His vision finally cleared and he noticed one of the creatures he was with.

"Leonardo?" he asked the figure with the dark blue ninja mask.

Leo nodded and hesitantly set a hand on Slash's shoulder.

"Slash, how are you alive?"

Slash's gaze though was on Venus, wide eyed he stuttered in his speech, "Who-who-who I-is th-th that?"

Leo smiled, "Slash, this my little sister."

Venus bowed, "Venus de Milo."

"I thought there were only you and your three brothers?"

Leo shook his head in wonderment, "Slash do I have a story for you."

"Um, I'll fetch some chamomile tea," Venus said and ducked out of the room.

"Camera what?" Slash asked.

"Tea, Slash, its just tea," Leo said.

"What's tea?"

Two hours later found the three turtles sitting on the porch of the Shinobi's mansion, that sat on the highest hill the village, drinking the chamomile tea Venus had prepared.

"Wow, they don't sound like brothers," Slash said finishing his 5th cup, "You know I like this Camera-mile tea."

"That's chamomile tea little brother," Venus said.

"Little brother?" Slash asked in confusion.

"Well there are only six of us on earth," Leo said as he poured himself another cup.

"Well, what are you gonna do?" Slash asked sipping another cup.

Leo frowned in thought, this was the turtle that was immune to gunfire, could survive missile attacks and that could rip apart tanks yet he could hold a delicate tea cup without crushing it.

"I'm not sure," Leo said after that minute of thought, "I think I'm going to remain here."

"Don't you have training to finish?" Slash asked as he poured more chamomile tea into his cup.

It immediately struck Leo. It was true, he hadn't finished his ninja training.

"I guess," Leo started then continued after a few moments of thought, "I suppose I'll just have to go on with what I've learned and see what I'm capable of in learning the internal arts."

Leo smiled towards Venus and she returned the gentle smile.

"I'm more than happy to teach you what I know big brother," Venus said, "Although it will be difficult since you have been trained differently in the past."

Another second of silence passed them, "Wait," Venus suddenly spoke up, "What of the Ancient One and the Ninja Tribunal you spoke of?"

Leo almost choked on his next drink of tea but swallowed it and answered, "The Ninja Tribunal are very powerful masters, there's no way they'd train me if I asked. If they wanted me to train under them they would summon me."

"The Ancient One?"

Leo thought for a moment, "Well, he lives in Japan and maybe he would train me and possibly he could help me straiten my mind out after what's happened."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Slash asked downing the last of the tea, "Let's go to Japan!"

"Venus can't leave her village," Leo insisted.

"Leonardo, nothing binds me here but my magic which I can use anywhere."

"But, they need you here."

Venus shook her head, "Remember I told you I finished my training?"

"Yes."

"Well and you remember Ume and Sora?"

Leo nodded.

"They're my apprentices and more than capable of looking after our people here plus the magic field will keep intruders away. I also can sense the emotions of every villager. If there is trouble I can return at any time."

Leo switched his gaze back and forth between them, "You two would come to Japan with me?"

They both nodded then Slash spoke up, "On one condition I want more Camera-mile tea."

Leo and Venus laughed as Slash blinked at them, "What?"

Leo and Venus laughed harder.

"Oh come on, how are you supposed to get me more Camera-mile tea if you're rolling around laughing your shells off?"

* * *

My ultimate goal with Slash is to make him another version of Mikey with Raph's strength and more seriousness at times. Raph's attitude I think I might give in excruciating circumsatnces to Venus, who's going to be the most intelligent one on the team at this point and the medic. Now Leo won't have wait three weeks for a bone to heal. Of course this could mean he'll train even harder than before. Oi, what have I done to these poor turtles?

Oh well, my story, my world. Well, I'll need to get typing more chapters oh and if anyone's interested, check out my story, "Because We're Brothers" it's "awesome" as some people put it.

~Moonsetta


	22. Chapter 21

I don't own TMNT. EVERYONE KNOWS THIS!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21~Made to Change

"So Raphael has come to terms with Leonardo's death?" Leatherhead asked as Don and Mikey lead him to their sensei's room.

"Kind of," Don said.

"Just don't ask him about his mask," Mikey warned.

"What?"

"Well you see…" Don trailed off then, he just cracked open the door to their sensei's room.

Raph was sitting by Splinter's bedside, the dark blue mask around his eyes a visual memorial for their lost brother.

Two hours later they were all in the living room, excluding Raph who was training in the dojo, discussing both the previous mentioned turtle and the ninja master.

"I'm still unsure how Master Splinter went into the coma in the first place," Don said reading over a paper of notes.

Mikey was reading them over his shoulder but couldn't decipher any words or symbols written there.

"I just wish Raph would be normal again," Mikey said for Raph was acting different, he was calmer now, a lot like how Leo had been.

Donny sighed, "We wish that too Mikey."

Leatherhead was reading over his own set of notes when he grew stiff as the air turned cold. They all felt it and froze. A light started glowing in the center of the room and the turtles then relaxed. Don went back to reading his notes and Mikey ran to the strange glowing blue light as it expanded into a portal.

"Donatello what is that?" Leatherhead asked.

Don glanced over at the portal and his little brother and said, "Oh that's just how Usagi gets here."

With that Usagi stepped out of the portal and into the turtle's home.

"Usagi!" Mikey yelled and hugged him.

Once again Usagi found himself unable to breath properly with the orange banded turtle hanging onto him.

"I am happy to see you as well Michelangelo-kun," Usagi greeted as he struggled and succeeded in getting out of Mike's grip, "Your energy surpasses that of many warriors in my world."

Mikey grinned, grabbed Usagi's arm and lead him to Don and Leatherhead. Donny stood up and bowed to Usagi. Usagi bowed in return.

"Usagi," Don began then paused for a minute before continuing, "We need help with Raph."

"I knew he was not well when I departed a week prior," Usagi said, "What is wrong?"

"We think he's trying to be Leo," Mikey cut in.

"Oh, I see," Usagi nodded.

It truly was a problem, right now Mikey and Don needed Raph not a half Raph half Leo being.

"We were hoping that since you were Leo's best friend then maybe you could talk to Raph to help him," Don explained.

"I will try my best," Usagi promised, "Where is Raphael?"

"He's in the dojo come on," Mikey said grabbing Usagi's arm and pulling him towards the distant sound of swinging blades.

* * *

Well, let's see what Usagi can do. Or is Raph too far gone?

~Moonsetta


	23. Chapter 22

**Sorry about the chapter title, I couldn't help it. ^_^**

**I claim no ownership of the ninja turtles.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22~More Kumquats!!!

The Ancient One sighed and wiped away the few tears that had clouded his eyes. The ashes of his children buried beneath his feet called upon old haunted tunes in his mind. He glanced out at the sunrise in the distance and for a moment, lived in the past when he was just teaching his students the ninja arts. As the sun climbed completely into the sky he walked to his garden where many herbs, fruits and flowers were growing.

He concentrated on the amount of water he poured over each plant but then suddenly stopped and set down the watering can. He stood up strait and stared across the empty air.

"Ah, Leonardo," he said without turning around.

"Ancient One," Leo said softly.

The Ancient One didn't turn around at the presence of the three creatures. These two others were not Leonardo's brothers. Nor was Splinter there. He turned around to be met with the stare of three turtles. Leonardo he recognized, the other two remained a mystery.

"Leonardo and two new kumquats?" he asked with a confused expression.

"Ancient One," Leonardo said bowing to him then gestured to the form on his right, "This is my little sister."

"Venus de Milo," the female turtle said while bowing.

"This is my little brother," Leo said with a quick glance to the turtle on his left.

"Hey, I'm Slash," the young turtle said then sniffed the air, "Hey I smell camera-mile tea!"

The Ancient One laughed, "Very perceptive young kumquat."

Slash kept sniffing the air trying to find the source of the ever so newly addictive 'camera-mile tea'.

"So, why have you come Leonardo? I have received no message from Splinter-san."

Leo frowned and shuddered at the memory, "Ancient One many things have happened to my family."

The Ancient One sensed the fear in Leonardo and said, "Ah, come inside this is a tale best discussed over tea."

"Camera-mile tea!?" Slash questioned while yelling.

"You are a very noisy kumquat you know?" the Ancient One asked Slash.

Slash nodded, "Do you have camera-mile tea?!"

The Ancient One blinked a few times before smiling, "Such energy young one, please come in."

Leo and Venus followed them inside, Venus trying to think of a way to calm Slash down.

"I should've never given him the tea!" she thought as she walked in and saw him practically bouncing off the ceilings.

"Here , try this you bouncy kumquat," the Ancient One said holding out a cup of black tea.

Thinking it was his favorite Slash swallowed the whole cup in one drink then sank to the floor with an eased look on his face.

"He had much sugar in him," the Ancient One explained.

Leo and Venus joined him around a small table on the floor, Slash nearly asleep a few feet away.

"Now explain what has happened. I want to know about these two new kumquats."

"Kumquats?" Venus thought, while picturing the unusual citrus fruit see had eaten in her life.

"We look nothing like kumquats," she ranted in her head, while Leonardo explained how he had met both Slash and Venus.

"Ah a Master of Magic," Ancient One said as he stared at Venus.

Venus immediately snapped out of her mind rant, "Yes, Ancient One."

"Be happy to know young one, I once met your father Chun I. He was a very fine mystic warrior."

"You knew my father?"

"Hai, I have traveled over more lands than just Japan and New York City. I went to China five times and was lucky enough to stumble upon the village Chun I lived in. I returned here to Japan just as he left for Chinatown."

"Wow," Leo said, "To think how close we all were just a short time before our mutation."

"Camera-mile!" Slash shouted randomly in his sleep.

The Ancient One laughed, "Such a funny kumquat."

"When will he learn it's chamomile tea?" Venus asked to the ceiling.

"Cantaloupe seeds!"

They all laughed at the random spouting and woke Slash up from his peaceful sleep.

"What? Wait. What happened?" Slash asked looking around the room.

After calming down the Ancient One continued his questioning.

"So now that I know your origins please explain how came to be here and why your family has not joined you Leonardo?"

Leo took a deep breath, he hadn't really slept well since that night and he was about to tell the story once again when he found both Venus and Slash had placed a hand on each of his shoulders.

"Look Leo," Slash said, his mood serious for once, "You don't have to tell him."

"Yes, please brother you should rest," Venus said.

"But-" Leo began to protest.

"No!" Venus said loudly, "You have experienced it, told it to me, showed your father and told Slash as well. You have thought much, maybe too much of the memory."

"Yeah," Slash cut in, "Don't worry. We'll tell him for you."

"Guys it's ok, I'm fine."

"Leonardo?"

"Yes Ancient One?"

"I can see they are correct you are very tired, I can see it in your eyes. I also see that this is not a good memory. Come, I will show you to a bedroom where you may sleep."

"But Ancient One I-"

"No arguing! To bed kumquat!"

So very reluctantly Leo found himself soon out cold and in a very comfortable bed that felt strangely like home.

* * *

Kumquat, I actually had some the other day. They're really good. They taste like grapefruit only they're the size of cherry tomatoes.

~Moonsetta


	24. Chapter 23

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Chapter 23~Thoughts of Past and Present

The Ancient One looked in on each turtle as he made his way back outside to the graves where the ashes of his beloved children lay buried. His first son, Hamato Yoshi, and his daughter, Teng Shen, their ashes were able to be buried there but his second son, Yukio Mashimi, fell at Yoshi's hands and neither he nor his body made it back to his father.

"I'm getting very old indeed," the Ancient One sighed and started meditating longing for the feelings of his long gone children.

"Ancient One," spoke a small voice from behind him.

"Ah, Venus. Should you not be sleeping young Kumquat?" the Ancient One asked fading from his meditation.

"I sensed an aura of sorrow surrounding you."

"You sense emotions?"

"Shi," Venus said then caught her mistake, "Oh my apologies, hai Ancient One."

"It is quite alright I am familiar with many languages perhaps Leonardo and Slash will learn in time as well."

"In time? You mean?"

The Ancient One nodded, "Shi, young one. You three are welcome in my home."

"Leonardo will be glad to hear that. Such a horrible thing has befallen him."

"Indeed," the Ancient One agreed.

"Ancient One, if you do not mind me asking, why does this aura of sadness cloud your mind?"

The Ancient One gestured to the two gravestones under the cherry tree that had long been without its beautiful flowers.

"My children," he said, "My son, Hamato Yoshi, and my daughter, Teng Shen. My other son, Yukio Mashimi, I fear will never lay with them."

Venus scanned the master's mind and saw his memories.

"I see. I share some familiar pain, my father Chun I. He just started acting strange then out of no where he told me the secret of the glass prison that held the dragons. Then, they escaped. Killing him in front of my eyes. I watched him die in my arms. He wished for me to travel to New York and help my brothers."

"You are very strong and intelligent, that I see."

"Shay shay, oh, um I mean arigato."

"Go back to bed little kumquat."

"Hai, I shall."

With that Venus returned to the guest bedroom where she found her brothers still sleeping in their beds. They had each removed their weapons. Leo's katanas and Slash's twin gauntlets lay at the foot of each bed. Good, at least they wouldn't wake up and step on them.

Venus returned to her bed and tried to sleep but couldn't bring herself to close her eyes for very long. The new walls surrounding her seemed comforting but strange and unfamiliar to her.

"Cantaloupe seeds!" Slash shouted randomly in his sleep before muttering and lying on his stomach.

Venus giggled and turned to face outward to watch her brothers. There were three beds. They were simple mats on the floor but that didn't seem to waver how they slept. Each mat was against a wall the door centering the forth wall. Venus thought and thought for hours on end about the Ancient One's memories. Finally, after two hours she fell asleep, but not to a pleasant dream.

The Ancient One sighed and re-entered his home. He stopped by the bedroom to see all the turtles were fast asleep.

"Camera-mile!" Slash shouted in his sleep and turned to face the wall before muttering something about a palm tree.

The Ancient One smiled and for a moment realized he had once again adopted three children into his home. Even if they were mutant turtles. He knew they would never replace Yoshi, Mashimi, and Teng Shen but he could sense of bit of his first children in these warriors.

Leonardo: a leader yet still an unguided child whose mind was easily swayed, just as Yoshi was.

Venus: A caring soul and kind hearted being who knew little of the evil of the world, just like Teng Shen.

Slash: A daring young warrior who was easily puzzled and given to fits of overreactions, similar to Mashimi.

Although they each lacked many things that his former children had.

Leonardo had the absence of vengeance that plagued Yoshi's heart, Venus had the strength to fight unlike the innocent Teng Shen and Slash lacked the evil shade in his heart that Mashimi had possessed.

* * *

No, I'm not intending to have the three replace the Ancient One's children but it is funny how that works out.

~Moonsetta


	25. Chapter 24

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Chapter 24~A Friend in Need

"Excellently performed Raphael," Usagi commented as Mikey made his way out of the dojo and back to the living room.

"Oh, hey Usagi," Raph said, lowering his sais.

Raph frowned, "I guess you heard the news."

"I have such been informed of Le-"

"Please, don't say it," Raph interrupted.

"This is a difficult time for you," Usagi said, sitting down on the floor where the turtle family often meditated.

"Yeah, it is," Raph agreed, his strong voice sounded as if had been sandpapered down to it's very strip of existence.

"You are still at unease," Usagi said.

"What makes you say that!?" Raph shouted, his old booming voice coming back to the surface.

"You are wearing…" Usagi paused for a moment, knowing not to speak Leonardo's name, "Your brother's mask."

Raph glanced at the ground his voice saddening, "Yeah I know."

"Join me Raphael," Usagi said gesturing to the spot next to him.

Raph sighed but did sit down next to the rabbit samurai.

"Raphael, please you must speak of your brother if you wish to come to terms with his sudden death."

Raph cringed at the word death and opened his mouth, then clamped it shut again. Usagi smiled understandingly and waited. He knew all he had to do was wait, Raphael would speak soon. He just had to be patient.

It took half an hour but finally Raph began to talk, well not really talk, just rant. He went through memories, battles, good times bad times. One hour into the rant Usagi interrupted.

"Pardon me Raphael but please, would you explain how you began to drift away from your brother? From what you say, you two were very close when you were quite younger."

"Ok, I never told anyone this but," Raph paused then swallowed.

"I was one of the middle children. Leo and Mikey got most of our father's attention. Leo was the best at nin-jutsu, Donny was smart and Mikey could bring a smile to anyone's face. I trained long and hard but I was never as good as Leo. When Master Splinter mentioned one of the four us becoming leader of the team I thought it was my chance to prove I could do something."

Raph's voice leveled out as he began to sink into the memory.

"_I know I'm going to lead us! Just watch!" a young Raphael shouted to his father as he ran from the dojo._

_He entered the living room to find his best friend meditating in front three candles, his baby brother glued to the TV and his tech loving little brother pulling apart an old remote control. He smiled and for a moment glanced at what Mikey was watching, an old Power Rangers episode._

_Raph eyed the red ranger as he led the colorful team into battle and thought, "I'm gonna be like that someday."_

_He joined Mikey on the couch and watched the rest of the show. Raph of course made a very special study of one scene where the red and blue ranger combined their weapons to blow the enemy sky high!_

"_Yeah, that's gonna be me and Leo," Raph thought as he looked back at his still meditating older brother._

"_I'll lead and he'll be right there by my side to help out and take over when I'm not there."_

_Yes, the red banded turtle thought he had it all figured out and he imagined it would be a perfect life for them. _

"_My sons it is time for dinner!"_

"_Oh goody! I hope it's pizza!" Mikey yelled and shot into their kitchen._

_Donny snapped the cover on the remote and pointed it at the TV. With the press of the power button the screen grew dark._

"_Success!" Donny cheered then set the remote down and entered the kitchen as well. _

_Raph got up and turned to find Leo blowing out the candles. Raph walked over to him and offered a hand to help him up. Leo smiled and took the offered help. They walked into the kitchen side by side only to find Mikey vibrating like a beeper, the cause was the large pizza on their kitchen table._

"_Pizza!"_

"_Calm down Mikey," Donny said._

"_But Donny, the delicious golden food of the heavens is begging me to eat it!" Mike shouted._

"_Leo! Raphie! Hurry up!" Mikey whined, "I want to eat now!"_

_The two eldest laughed and took their places at the table so they could all eat. Some time into the meal, Raph realized something he hadn't before as they each exchanged conversations about their days. Their sensei called them by their full names, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael and Leonardo. They of course had shortened their names to, Mike, Don, Raph and Leo, but they had their child-like nicknames._

_They mostly called Mike, Mikey since he was the youngest. Don, they sometimes changed to Donny. On rare occasions, mostly to mock they called Raph, Raphie._

_Raph realized they all had those special nicknames, except for Leo. You really couldn't call him anything besides Leo or Leonardo. There was no nickname for him._

"_That seems unfair," Raph thought, "I'll have to come up with something. I'll ask Donny and Mikey to help later. Hey, it could be a surprise for Leo on his birthday. It is only two weeks away after all."_

_So that night, while Leo was meditating in his room the three younger turtles met in the living room and listened as Raph told them his thoughts._

"_You're right that doesn't really seem fair Raphie," Donny said as he turned his gaze to a notebook and started writing._

"_Don't worry bros I'll find something in no time!" Mikey shouted, scanning a random comic with his curious blue eyes._

"_What are you doing you can't even read yet?" Raph said, yanking the book away._

"_I can too I'm reading the pictures!" Mikey protested and grabbed the book back._

_Raph shook his head but continued planning. It had to be something special, especially since it was for his big brother. They thought for hours but nothing seemed to fit._

"_We'll think of something before Leo's birthday," Raph said as they got up the next day to blank minds._

_Then, later that day, tragedy struck._

"_Mikey hang on!" Leo shouted as he glanced around for something to use._

"_AHH!" a voice wailed._

"_DONNY!" Raph yelled as he reached for his immediate little brother's hand but caught only the air._

_As the purple banded turtle plummeted down while calling for help Raph found himself frozen. What should he do!? Where was Leo!?_

_A shout echoed out from the tunnel behind him and Raph watched in amazement as Leo actually jumped off the side of the 200 ft. drop zone. _

"_Leo what are you doing!?"_

"_I don't know!" he shouted back as he got closer to Donny._

_He reached out and grabbed his little brother's hand._

"_I've got you!" Leo yelled._

"_Oh no!" Raph shouted as he realized they both were going to fall now._

"_Raphie!" Mikey shouted._

_Raph's gaze flicked over to his youngest brother, where he was holding onto a bent pipe that had been embedded into the side of the wall and then back to his immediate older and younger brother. Mikey looked down too, not noticing the pipe slipping from the wall. They both watched in nothing short of pure fascination as Leo and Donny suddenly stopped falling. After a closer look they found Donny was pretty much strangling Leo with his tight hold around his neck and they were hanging by a rope. _

_As Mikey and Raph followed the rope they found a grappling hook attached to the end that was caught on a small ledge at the edge of the tunnel where Raph was standing_

"_Donny, choking not breathing," Leo strangled to say._

"_Sorry," Donny said and lightened his grip._

_Leo took a deep breath and then started climbing, Donny clinging to him like a frightened child. After a few long minutes they were half way up the wall when the pipe Mikey had been holding onto completely tore away from the wall. They all gasped and Leo told Donny to keep climbing as he forced the still scared turtle above him on the rope. Leo cut the length of rope between him and Donny with a shuriken then plummeted after Mikey._

"_LEO!" Raph and Donny shouted._

"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Mikey shouted, hoping someone would save him._

_He screamed again when he felt someone grab his hand._

"_MIKEY IT'S ME!" Leo shouted, trying to calm his little brother down._

_Mikey opened his eyes and clung tightly to his big brother. Then, they stopped falling. Mikey glanced down, they were 50 feet from the bottom where sharp stones and debris littered the floor. A large pile of glass made him forever thankful that Leo was there. Mikey buried his head in Leo's shoulder and cried, somehow managing to say thank you through his sobs._

_Donny and Raph were in tears, they had lost sight of their brothers and thought them to be dead._

"_How are we gonna tell dad?" Donny cried._

_Raph met the purple banded turtle's tear filled eyes with his own and said, "We're just going to have to tell him."_

"_Bros, a little help here?" a voice called from below._

_Raph and Donny gasped as they shot to the edge and glanced down to find Leo climbing up the length of the rope he had cut away, all the way up to the tunnel. Donny froze so Raph reached out to take his older brother's hand._

"_No, get Mikey up first," Leo commanded._

_Raph elbowed Donny, who woke up from his daze and they both reached down to lift their little brother up. Mikey immediately fell onto Donny in tears and Raph reached back for Leo. After they were all in the tunnel and mostly calm Donny turned to Leo._

"_Leo, you cut away a lot of the rope when you told me to climb up. How did you have enough rope to get up and with the grappling hook still attached up here?"_

_Leo pulled up the short rope he had used to reveal the shuriken he had previously used on the end, "As for the length of the rope I just swung from side to side until I got up here."_

* * *

GO Turtle Tots! Hmm...that makes me hungry.

~Moonsetta


	26. Chapter 25

Ok first to address a review.

Mondhexe: I must agree you're absolutely right. I have yet to include an explanation of Venus' or Slash's past. I'll need to put those in a later chapter, thank you for bringing that up. And yes chapter 28 will give readers an insight to what happened. Is it gonna make sense? I hope so. As it is this is my first story and via definition that makes it:

One: not very good

Two: confusing

Three: very long

And I understand, I've seen the Next Mutation series and according to that none of them are actually related I just don't want romance in this story. I used to write romance pieces but ever since I started getting interested in TMNT I'm more focused on the bonds they hold as a family than as 'potential love interests'. You're right yet again, Slash never knew Venus so I'll have them swap stories soon about how they came to know the four TMNT brothers. As for Slash himself, I've seen him in the old 80's cartoon and I know what he was like but the personality in this story is more of what I've tried to recreate from Mikey, because throughout the story Leo will be slowly letting Slash and Venus take the places of his brothers in his mind. I'm really just trying to give Leo back what he's missing from his brothers.

But don't worry, this story will end happily. I still keep to my code, the ending will either be extremely sappy, unexpectedly ironic or will include a spontaneous explosion.

Now to everyone else, if you have questions or complaints don't worry, I'm not one to explode, as you can clearly see. The story's pretty pathetic I know, but hey first story. That's my only defense. In fact I started writing this three months before I even posted my first one-shot so that's why it's terrible. Forgive the crazy author?

Anyways you guys came here for a chapter so I better hop to it.

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Chapter 25~The Reason Why

"It turned out that Master Splinter had seen the whole thing. That night he named Leo the leader of the team," Raph explained.

Usagi said, "That must have hurt you a lot. After hoping for so long."

"I was angry at first," Raph said, still staring at the floor, "but when the week passed by I realized that it still could be like how I imagined just Leo and I switching places. I thought we could still be best friends but every time I went to him…"

"Yes?" Usagi asked.

* * *

"_Where's Leo?" Raph asked as he walked into the living room._

"_Out scavenging," Don said as he removed the seal off of an old box._

"_I'll just wait until he gets back," Raph thought, "I'll apologize for getting angry that day and then I'll find out what he wants most of all for his birthday. It'll be the best ever and then we can go explore that abandoned tunnel we found the other day!"_

_Raph was planning out every minute of the remaining day until Leo came in with Master Splinter. Each were carrying a bag of supplies._

_Raph was going to run to Leo and demand his attention but he stopped when Leo walked right by him, not sparing him a glance. Leo walked over to Mikey who was coloring on the floor in a Batman coloring book._

"_Mikey, look I found," Leo said holding out a comic to Mikey._

_Mikey went wide eyed and his mouth dropped open, before he shot to his feet, "No way! It's number 112 of the Green Circle series!"_

_Mikey took the comic and threw himself at Leo, "THANK YOU LEO! THANK YOU!"_

_Leo smiled and then turned to Donny as Mikey settled down to read the comic book._

"_Hey Donny?" Leo asked._

"_Hm?" Donny asked glancing away from the CD that had been in the box._

"_Didn't you say you were looking for one of these?"_

_Leo held out a small cord and Donny jumped to his feet much like Mikey, "No way, where did you find a mini USB cable?"_

"_It was hanging from a pipe, I'm not sure if it works though," Leo admitted handing it over to him._

"_Well, I'll go find out," Donny shouted and ran for their room where his computer was, snatching up the CD on the way._

"_Leo?" Raph asked hesitantly._

_He wondered if Leo had anything for him._

"_Oh, hey Raph. I didn't see you there. Is something wrong?"_

"_No, I just wanted to know if you wanted to explore that new tunnel later and I wanted to know what you wanted for your birthday."_

"_My birthday?"_

"_It's this Saturday Leo. How can you not know when your own birthday is?"_

"_Sorry," Leo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I guess I've been kind of busy lately with this whole leader thing."_

"_Well, what is it that you want for your birthday?"_

"_Raph, I don't really care what you get me. You know I'll love it anyway."_

_Raph smiled. Yeah, his big brother was like that. It's like the thought was all that mattered to him. You could bring him a pile of dirt and he would be grateful._

"_Well I just-"_

"_Leonardo!" called their sensei from the dojo._

"_Coming sensei!" Leo called back and ran to the dojo._

"_Leo wait I-" Raph called._

"_I'll like anything Raph!" Leo responded as he disappeared into the dojo._

"_I want it to be special though," Raph mumbled._

_Leo spent the rest of the evening training. Raph approached him the next day with the question of exploring the old tunnel but Leo said he had to finish chores._

* * *

"Just like that," Raph said, "Everything changed between us."

"Raphael, please elaborate," Usagi said.

Raph sighed, staring at the floor, "Suddenly, Leo didn't have time. He was training, watching Mikey, helping Donny, doing things for Master Splinter. It was like-"

"He no longer cared?" Usagi guessed.

"Yeah, so I guess I stopped caring too."

Usagi glanced around the dojo, not really sure what to say.

Raph suddenly spoke again, "I know he didn't forget, I just-"

"I see," Usagi said nodding in understanding.

"You do?" Raph asked.

"Well, at least he paid attention to you if you were fighting with him correct?"

"I-I," Raph stammered.

Usagi nodded again, "I have seen many children act as such."

"I'm not a child," Raph snapped.

"You are acting like one," Usagi said, "I understand though, it is more than just believing he was ignoring you. You were simply terrified of losing the only older brother you had."

Raph clenched his hands into fists and clamped his eyes shut.

"I'll leave you to your training," Usagi said.

The rabbit samurai stood up and walked out of the dojo but not before looking back to see the soul of a lost child who needed his big brother.

* * *

I know Donny, Mikey and Raph are so OOC, Raph mostly, but really they lived with each other for 15 years before actually making friends beyond the sewers if something that constant was removed from your life losing your mind and a sense of who you are is a high posibility. I've seen this, it's hard to adjust.

Don't worry though. As I said, happy ending, I promise. And if you need to know I'm like Leo when it comes to promises.

I'll post the next chapter in an hour, I promise.

~Moonsetta


	27. Chapter 26

My computer deleted this chapter! I'm angry but after a little meditation I decided just to type it up from scratch. The original was a lot longer but I have to make this chapter short and quick before I leave for the day.

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Chapter 26~Own Eyes

Donny sighed and sat back down on the living room couch. Mikey walked out of the kitchen with a tray in his hands, piled high with lots of food.

"Here bro, you've been working for hours," Mikey said, setting the tray down on the table.

Leatherhead looked up from his notes and watched the weary way each brother moved. They were beyond tired, but Mikey seemed to be the worst of the two.

"You two should rest," Leatherhead said while closing his notebook and lying it on the table beside the tray.

"I'm not tired," Mikey said.

"I've got to keep checking on Master Splinter," Donny said.

"My friends please you are exhausted."

"We'll be fine," Mikey murmured as he sat down beside Don.

They each remained silent until they heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Don and Mikey looked at one another and silently prayed. They turned around slowly to find Usagi walking away from the closed dojo doors. Each turtle frowned.

"Looks like Raph isn't coming out soon," Don said.

Usagi approached them and frowned, "I am afraid this has gone much further than I anticipated. I fear the only thing that will enlighten Raphael is a miraculous return of your eldest brother or your father awakening."

Mikey groaned and buried his face in his hands while he whimpered, "I want Raph back."

Donny sighed and hung his head, "Well, if it's going to take Master Splinter then we're going to make it happen. We'll find a way to wake him up from this coma and then we'll get Raph back and then-"

"Then?" Leatherhead asked.

"Then we'll give Leo the burial he deserves, for the warrior he was."

"Yeah," Mikey said in a small voice, "It'll be the best of any other for anyone anywhere! Leo deserves the best."

Usagi frowned deeply at how broken this family had become. Their only hope was for their father to awaken and talk with Raphael. Only then could they hope to pull themselves together. Usagi walked to the edge of the pool in the center of the turtle's home and gazed back forlornly at the others as the blue portal to his home world opened. Leonardo had been a loyal friend, and although Usagi did not normally admit it, he would confess that Leonardo had been a wonderful brother as well. The rabbit samurai ducked his head and stepped through to his home world, leaving a family behind that would do all they could to bring back hope into their own lives.

* * *

Ok it was originally A LOT longer but this is all I can do right now. I gotta get going. Bye!

~Moonsetta


	28. Chapter 27

All I can say is, poor Raph. They were all getting better.

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Chapter 27~Darkness Has No Color

Raph kicked at a loose stone on a rooftop and sighed. He glanced up at the full moon, turned towards the next rooftop and jumped.

That's all he knew.

jump…sprint…jump…sprint…jump…sprint…jump…sprint…jump…sprint…jump…

His breath began tearing at his sore throat. His tongue seemed to thicken and he could barely open his mouth to breathe but his stubborn streak sent him forward ever more. His thoughts kept exploding.

"_Get the SHELL out of the way Leo!"_

"_Raph you're acting irrationally anything could happen!"_

"_I SAID MOVE!"_

"_Raph, what are you…? AH!"_

"_LEO! RAPH STOP!"_

"_STOP!"_

"_LEO! Oh, no…"_

"_Let me go Mikey!"_

"_No Raph!"_

"_LET ME GO!!!"_

"_I'm fine Donny really."_

"_FINE! YOU'RE LOSING BLOOD!"_

"_Raph wait no!"_

"_Raph don't you dare take one step out of our home!"_

"_Can it Fearless Leader!!!"_

"_Leo, just let him go…"_

"_No Don, we need to stay close to Master Splinter."_

"_Just let him go it's pointless!"_

"_Let him out after this has happened, he won't be focusing on staying in the shadows, someone could see him!"_

"_Would you stop being such a slave driver!?"_

"_I'm not Don! AHHH!"_

"_Donny stop!" _

"_I'm out of here!"_

"_Raph wait!"_

"_See ya Fearless!"_

"_Let me go Mikey!"_

"_No way Donny! Leo are you ok?"_

"_I'll be fine, but I need to get Raph back I-"_

"_Leo just let him go."_

"_But Mikey I-"_

"_Leo, please he just needs to vent."_

"_I won't risk someone seeing him!"_

"_No don't leave Leo!"_

"_AHH!"_

"_Raph no! Stop!"_

"_AHH!!!"_

"_Leo, stop!"_

"_I can't-_

"_Just stop!"_

"_Mikey what are you-uh…"_

"_L-Le-Leo?"_

…

"_Leo, bro get up…"_

"_Get up!"_

"_Guys I think he's-"_

"_Shut up Don!"_

"_Mmm…"_

"_Leo?"_

"_Why…"_

"_LEO WAIT! GET BACK HERE!"_

With that Raph fell to his hands and knees on the next rooftop he landed on. His tears stained the pale gray concrete of the building to a dark stone gray. One of his hands found a chipped piece and he started squeezing it until it completely crumbled in his hand. The hand he had used to stab his own brother with. He gawked at the remains of the stone and imagined how much strength he had used. It had barely felt like anything to break the stone. How much power had he put into hurting Leo?

The thoughts only made him sob harder but despite his shaking limbs he got to his feet and started moving again, his breath and even more ragged than before.

_Walk, walk, walk._

_Breathe._

_Inhale, exhale._

_Walk, walk, walk._

_Faster._

_Breathe._

_Inhale, exhale._

_Breathe._

_Inhale, exhale._

_Walk, walk, sprint._

_Inhale, exhale, inhale._

_Inhale, inhale, exhale._

_Run, walk, run._

_Run…_

_Walk…_

_Fall…_

_Bleed…_

_Breathe…_

_Exhale, exhale, exhale._

* * *

That ending poem I just randomly wrote in my creative writing class.

~Moonsetta


	29. Chapter 28

Let's head back to Japan and join the other team.

I don't own TMNT.

-----------

Chapter 28~See Another Way

Leo awoke to the sound of whimpering and slowly pulled himself from his bed. He felt a strong need to fall back asleep either because the bed felt strangely comfortable for being just a mat on the floor or because it was after midnight and he was extremely tired, perhaps from the traveling or from the chamomile tea. When the whimpering sounded again Leo got to his feet and yawned once before allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He found the unmistakable form of his little sister turning in her sleep. He walked towards her slowly, thinking she might awaken like Raphael and attack.

That thought stopped Leo cold for a minute and then he shook it off, determining that something was wrong with Venus and the big brother in him couldn't help but want to reach out and help. So he crept towards her sleeping form on silent feet. Leo reached her and Venus continued to turn in her sleep and whimper.

Leo sat down beside her and gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Chun I, father I- no…no…no…no-"

"Venus, wake up," Leo whispered.

"NO!" Venus sat up so fast Leo almost fell back.

"Venus it's ok, it was only a dream," Leo said, getting his breath back and placing an arm on his little sister's shoulders.

Venus caught her breath and then said, "I'm sorry if I woke you up Leo, I was dreaming about my father."

Their eyes met and Leo could see the tears building behind the orbs of amethyst. Without even thinking Leo wrapped both his arms around Venus and brought her into a comforting hug.

"It's ok little sister, you don't need to hold it inside any longer."

"Leo I…" her voice trailed off and gave way to short sobs.

"Shh," Leo said, hugging her closer.

He continued to speak soothing words until her muscles had relaxed and she had fallen asleep against his shoulder. Leo smiled a smile of fondness and the old glint that labeled him as a protector began twinkling in his eyes once more. He carefully tucked Venus in and then headed for the door but not before jumping slightly at Slash's night call of, "Cantaloupe seeds!"

Leo smiled and held back his laughter as he stepped out of the room. The house was dark but seemed the same familiar home he had once lived in for two months. He had never told anyone but the house was so peaceful and serene that it felt that the place was more than just a house to him. It was familiar and Leo had to admit it felt like home. Not the home he had known for many years just the place he thought he belonged.

"Perhaps I do belong here," Leo thought as he stepped outside to gaze at the stars overhead.

He gazed slowly over everything around him and found that suddenly, in his mind, concrete and asphalt were becoming grass, buildings were becoming trees, shouts of New Yorkers were becoming the sweet sounds of birds' songs, the think smoke filled air was leaving his body to be replaced with clean air, the lights of neon signs transformed into lightning bugs and the stars, the smells of drugs and fire were pushed away by the sweet scents of surrounding flowers and herbs and the sounds of crashing and screaming in the distance became the sound of a trickling stream in the nearby forest.

Leo took a deep breath and froze his mind for the next thoughts he was about to let flow scared him. The thoughts would have to wait for the next day, for he couldn't be sure as of yet but perhaps he could either accept or sweep the thoughts out of his mind the next day. With that locked in his mind he turned and went back into the Ancient One's home. Well, maybe it was his home as well. Another thought came to him to replace a previous memory but he locked it away.

"Tomorrow," he mumbled and then turned to the bedroom where he sensed his siblings still slumbering.

He carefully and quietly climbed into bed and lost consciousness as soon as his head hit the thin pillow. That night he dreamed something he never thought he would.

"_Very good, little kumquat," the Ancient One said, praising a young turtle tot Leonardo._

_The young turtle ninja turned and bowed, "Thank you sensei."_

"_Slash put that down!" called a voice in the distance._

_Two other young turtles ran up the hill, one with a green mask leading the way._

"_What is going on young ones?" the Ancient One asked as Slash fell at his feet._

"_Look, it's so awesome!!!" a young Slash yelled as he held up a frying pan._

"_Oh Slash," said a voice coming from a young girl turtle tot, "I'm sorry sensei he got away when we were playing hide and seek."_

"_What's so cool about the frying pan?" Leo asked, honestly curious._

"_Look," Slash said pointing to a stain on the bottom, "It looks just like Yoshi!"_

_Leo tilted his head, he really didn't see it but he pretended he did and asked Slash, "What do you think it means?"_

"_Maybe something amazing just happened to him."_

_Venus gasped and pulled at Slash's mask._

"_Ow, what was that for."_

"_You know sensei doesn't like us to discuss his previous students and children."_

"_Oh, sorry sensei."_

_The Ancient One took and deep breath and then smiled, "It is quite alright little green one, now come, training will begin once we return home."_

"_Hai sensei," they all said and followed in line behind their teacher._

_Suddenly, Leo was his current age and so were Slash and Venus but they still followed the Ancient One towards his home in the distance. Then Leo stopped walking and Slash ran into him._

"_Hey, what's wrong big bro?" Slash said walking to Leo's right side._

"_Leo, are you ok?" Venus asked while walking over to Leo's left._

_In his mind Leo heard a long silent voice speak up…_

"_I see I am no longer your sensei Leonardo."_

"_Father?"_

_The elderly voice sighed, "How I have longed to hear you call me that."_

"_Master Splinter, you'll always be my sensei and always be my father. I love you."_

"_I love you as well my son. I wish you the best."_

"_LEO!?" Slash yelled as Leo faded back into reality._

"_Sorry guys," Leo immediately apologized, "I was just speaking to my…father."_

_The younger turtles frowned and glanced at Leo worriedly._

"_I'm fine," Leo reassured them and they continued on their way although Leo could feel the eyes of his little brother and sister on his back the whole way._

Leo opened his eyes from the dream and rubbed at his eyes before yawning and getting out of bed. He found he was still in the Ancient One's home. He glanced to find Venus was also awakening and Slash was sitting on the mat-beds they had slept on while securing his twin gauntlets on his arms. Leo reached for his katanas and removed them from his sheaths. They probably needed a little polishing but they were still in fair condition. He sheathed them again and slipped them onto his shell.

"Morning bro, morning sis!" Slash said as he stood up and stretched his stiff muscles.

"Morning little brother," Leo said with a smile of amusement on his face.

It was quite nice to wake up and be able to say such a thing.

"Good morning my brothers," Venus said in a calming voice that directly contradicted Slash's loud voice.

"Ah, you have awakened kumquats," the Ancient One said from the doorway of the room.

Leo immediately bowed, Venus and Slash followed suit, "Good morning Ancient One. Thank you for your kind hospitality."

The Ancient One laughed, if this child were human he could easily be mixed up with Hamato Yoshi.

"My son," the Ancient One thought.

The three turtles looked up expectantly and wore relieved smile when the Ancient One cleared his throat.

"Well, after hearing your story Leonardo, I must agree that perhaps it is best if you remain here."

"Venus and Slash?"

"Your brother and sister may stay as well."

"Wahoo!" Slash shouted making Venus shake her head.

"How can he have that much energy just after waking up?" Venus and Leo thought at the same time.

"I want camera-mile tea!"

The Ancient One reminded himself to get rid of the remaining chamomile tea for now. At least, until the energetic turtle had a little more self control.

* * *

Chamomile tea actually puts you to sleep so don't get that mixed up I can't help it if the characters in this story are a little strange. Especially Slash.

~Moonsetta


	30. Chapter 29

Warning: Turning point

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Chapter 29~To Change

Mikey slammed his bedroom door shut and dove onto his bed where he buried his already tear soaked face into his pillow. He reached blindly for his shellcell and just scrolled to the first name in the phonebook.

"Hello?" a young voice asked.

"Angel," Mikey mumbled.

"Mikey, what's wrong!?"

"He's gone…"

"What? Who?"

"It's all my fault…"

"Mikey calm down, you're at the lair right?"

"Y-ye-yeah I-I am," Mikey said back as his crying grew in fierceness.

"I'll call April and Casey, we'll all be right down."

Mikey couldn't bring himself to say anything else as he closed the shellcell. He buried his face into his pillow and screamed with every drop of anger, sorrow, and self-hate he could find. The emotions seemed endless and he cried evermore. When his friends had arrived he wasn't even half way done sobbing. He clung to April who whispered comforting words to him. Angel wasn't far behind her, instantly enveloping Mikey in a hug.

Mike fought back another scream as the memory forever embedded itself into his mind, next to the horrible action he had taken almost one whole year ago.

"_Raphie please eat something?" Mikey mumbled, offering a tray of food to a silent and still Raphael. _

"_Come on…please, I'm begging you Raph just eat," Mikey said as he sat on his knees next to Raph who was still as a statue on the living room couch._

"_Come on! I've done this for the past year Raph, snap out of it!"_

…

"_Wake up!"_

…

_The stretched year had long burdened the orange banded turtle to his snapping point and this was where said point was broken._

"_FINE! I DON'T EVEN CARE ANYMORE! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BURDEN ANYWAYS! WHY DON'T YOU DO THIS WORLD A FAVOR AND GO DIE?!!!"_

_With that Mikey dropped the tray and glared at his older brother, "Why couldn't it have been you instead? Why couldn't you have died instead of Leo!?"_

_Those were the last words Mikey said before fleeing to his room and plowing into his bed, his tears falling every step of the way._

"_Oh, this hurts!…This really hurts," he thought and screamed into his pillow._

_As bile rose in his throat he brought up his hand to fight it and the other screams that wanted to escape as well. He was so busy sobbing he never heard the sounds of the door to the sewers opening or the slap of feet against damp concrete. He hadn't known how deep his words had cut and that the fleeing figure had agreed with him._

_What was the point?_

Donny sighed and stepped into the lair only to find Casey sitting on the couch.

"Casey, what are you doing here?" Don asked.

"Donny I think you should see to Mike, April and Angel are in with him now."

"Why what's wrong?"

"I was over at April's when she got a call from Angel saying Mikey had called her crying like there was no tomorrow."

Donny immediately set down a few things he had gathered at the junkyard and went to Mikey's room where indeed the orange banded turtle was wrapped up in April's and Angel's arms. His sobbing had long quieted.

"Mikey what's wrong," Donny asked frantically as he flew to his side.

"Raphie," Mikey mumbled.

"What about Raph?"

"He's…"

"He's what?"

"Gone."

"What are you talking about?"

"HE'S GONE! HE LEFT AND HE ISN'T COMING BACK!"

With that Mikey burst out in fresh sobs. Donny had nearly fallen back onto his shell with the news but managed to keep his feet under him as the wave of shock struck him.

"Just like Leo," Angel murmured, her own tears in her eyes.

* * *

Now Raph's gone…hmm seems that there's a pattern here. First Splinter, then Leo and then Raph.

~Moonsetta


	31. Chapter 30

Venus, Slash and Leo have now been at the Ancient One's for over a year. Let's see how much **this** shocks them and how they react.

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Chapter 30~Never to Say

"Thanks sis," Slash said as he finally set his feet onto the ground.

"Must you always get stuck on that cliff?" Venus asked, "The last time you were almost caught in that rockslide."

"Sorry," Slash mumbled.

Venus sighed, "I can never stay mad at you little brother. Come on, let's find Leo and head home. I'll make us some green tea."

"OK!" Slash said and started running around the trees in the forest, "Leo! Leo! Oh where are you big brother!?"

Venus sighed, she finds one brother and loses the other, typical. She glanced upwards and started jumping up on the branches of the trees until she stood on the tip of one of the largest trees in the area. She glanced around and saw that Leo was simply mediating in a tree only ten feet from her. She smiled and cleared her throat.

"Found you Leo!"

Leo opened his eyes and smiled, "How come you're always the one to find me?"

"Call it a girl's intuition."

Leo laughed, "Ok, let's head home."

* * *

Slash bounded ahead, "And it like totally exploded when they collided!"

Venus sighed, "So typical you two would have the space adventures while I'm stuck on earth."

"Hey I'll get you spaceship one day sis," Slash said an he fell into step beside his older brother and sister.

The three turtles were just coming to the edge of the forest when Slash suddenly stopped.

"Is something wrong Slash?" Leo asked as he and Venus turned back to their little brother.

"I just realized that in two days, we'll have been here an entire year," he explained.

Leo smiled, "Sounds like a time for a celebration."

They each smiled and continued walking to the edge of the forest. Leo almost stepped out from a line of trees when a hand on his shoulder made him freeze.

"What is it Venus," he asked, noticing the shade of her skin, even in the darkening light.

"Someone, is here. They are hurt," Venus said, turning and running towards the river nearby.

"Hey wait up!" Slash called as he and Leo took off after her.

They rushed through trees and overgrown bushes until they reached the familiar riverbed they had often eaten numerous picnics by. Some dark form was there, lying on its side while facing the river. Leo went to step towards it but stepped back as Venus' hand came up.

"No Leo, this is-" Venus stopped and decided it was better to show them.

She used her magic, "Rise up."

The form hovered for a second before turning over. Leo staggered backwards, for there, was the unmasked, but unmistakable form of his little brother, Raphael.

* * *

Leo lightly ran a hand over Raph's forehead and grimaced as he felt the torn skin of a small scratch. Venus, who was sitting at Raph's side reached up to heal the cut, for she was attuned to the feelings of her big brother. Leo raised his hand and stopped her.

When she turned her questioning gaze on him Leo said, "I'll finish this, you go check on Slash and sensei."

Venus glanced at the determined look Leo was wearing and nodded her consent. She had been teaching both Leo and Slash the magic spells of the shinobi shaman and Leo, she admitted, had quite the talent for it while Slash was unfortunately in need of much more training, mostly of the mind. She didn't bother to look back as she heard Leo mutter the spell. She made her way out the room and down the stairs to the kitchen where Slash was drinking his 'camera-mile' tea.

"How is he?" Slash asked as Venus sat down with a cup of green tea.

"Raphael is still unconscious," Venus muttered before taking a sip of the warm drink.

"I meant Leo," Slash said.

Venus sighed, "You have the same fears my brother?"

Slash nodded, "They did attack him and it's been a year since they've seen one another."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to be there for Leo."

Slash nodded and raised his tea cup. Venus did the same and they shared a secret smile.

* * *

Later that night the three siblings were sitting at the table eating dinner with their sensei when Venus suddenly froze.

"Oi Venus, what is it my student?" the Ancient One said as he met Venus' empty stare.

"It is Donatello and Michelangelo," she said through the vision that had been granted to her by her magic powers, "They are coming here, tracking Raphael."

Slash immediately saw Leo tense and he reached out to rest a hand on his shoulder, "Easy bro, they're not gonna hurt you again, we'll make sure of that, I promise."

Leo relaxed a little, no matter what his siblings had his back.

"Leo," Venus said, successfully getting the dark blue banded turtle's attention, "Raphael will be awakening within the next hour, I believe you should be there."

Leo shut his eyes, the memory replaying in his head. He raised a hand to his left arm where he remembered bruises from Mikey's nunchucks, then another memory reminded him of the wounds on his left shoulder, puncture wounds made by Raph's sais and then the burn across his thigh, the result of a live wire that had been in Donny's hands.

Leo shuddered as he pulled out of the memory. Could he ever possibly face them again? Would they act the same? Lashing out at him like he had hurt them? Had he?

"Oh no you don't Leo," Venus said sternly, "I can sense your thoughts, it was not your fault."

"Come on bro, I mean Raph is your brother therefore our brother too. I'll go with you," Slash said standing up.

"I shall as well," Venus said, getting to her feet.

"Sensei?" Leo asked.

"Hmm," the Ancient One paused for a moment and then waved his students on, "Go on you little kumquats. We will speak tomorrow morning."

They all bowed and quickly made their way to Leo's room where they had put Raph. The mats they had first been sleeping on had been replaced with actual beds although it was not uncommon for them to drag out the old bed mats once in awhile. Old habits died hard, well at least for Venus and Leo, Slash on the other hand was very comfortable sleeping anywhere. They learned that the first week when they found him miraculously sleeping on the stove.

Leo took a deep breath at the door and then stepped inside. His room seemed the same as ever, the normal rays of the moon spilling into the space and giving it a feeling of complete serenity. He let his eyes wander to the unconscious form in his bed and he quickly made his way to his little brother's side. He lightly ran a hand over Raph's forehead and then sat down on the floor beside the bed.

"Venus?" he asked.

The light blue banded turtle ran her hand over Raph's face, releasing small amounts of chi.

"53 minutes and 27 seconds," she said before sitting down beside Leo.

Slash followed and sat down on Leo's other side.

"I wonder what happened to him," Slash said, "How did he get here?"

"Hopefully he will tell us when he awakens," Venus said trying to hide the suspicion clogging her mind.

She had seen Raph's thoughts, thanks to her magic and she feared what the outcome would be of him once again seeing Leo. After twenty minutes Slash yawned.

"You should go to bed Slash," Leo said.

"Nope, there's a comfy pillow right here," Slash said and leaned back until his head was resting in Leo's lap.

Leo laughed and rested a hand on Slash's plastron. Slash smiled widely before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Another ten minutes flew by and Venus yawned.

"Sleepy sis?" Leo asked with a sideways glance.

"Such a habit is hard to hide," she said.

Leo smiled and pulled her to him so she could lay her head on his shoulder. A long minute later Venus fell asleep and Leo couldn't help but gaze faunally at his family. Yes, he had built his own family but…

Leo's thoughts trailed off as he glanced up at Raph. What of his other brothers and father? The memory hit Leo again and he tried to bury it under the past year of good memories but it seemed useless for he could still feel the ache of the wounds and those eyes staring, blinded with anger and fear. Leo had almost dozed off himself when he heard Raph stirring from his slumber. Leo gently shook Venus and Slash awake. They all watched Raph for a long minute before Slash sat up and Venus pulled away from Leo.

"Go on," Venus encouraged, "He should see you first."

Leo gulped but moved to the side of the bed, "Raphael," he whispered.

With that Raph's eyes flew open.

* * *

Raph was, well…curious. Then it hit him.

"A dream," he murmured and closed his eyes again.

He wanted to scream at the world. How dare fantasy play him for a fool yet again! Why did he always have this dream? Why couldn't his mind just leave him in reality?

"Raphael, please wake up."

Raph scowled, would that constant nightmare in his brain just shut up?! He didn't want to think or see this. For a year he had been living the same nightmare. He would always dream the weirdest situations where Leo would just walk back into the lair one day, perfectly fine and then they'd all like, have a big party with all their friends and both he and Leo would say some unsaid things and then there would be no more arguments. They would be best friends again, like they had years before and they would become the perfect tag team, backing each other in battle and just…being…brothers. Like they always should've been.

"It has to go away," Raph thought as he heard the dream Leo speak again.

Raph opened his eyes yet again and saw the same image. Leo staring down at him as if he was a lost treasure just miraculously returned. Raph shut his eyes again and cursed his mind. Why was it doing this? Just end the nightmare already!

Then Raph froze as he felt something touch his face. Wait, you couldn't feel a dream, but maybe it was just Donny or Mikey, trying to wake him up. Well, he didn't want to face Mikey, couldn't really. In fact, it was more than likely Donny because Raph doubted Mikey would ever come to him after, what he had said.

"Raphael," the voice called again.

"Just wake up already," Raph begged, he couldn't take much more of this.

"Raphie, please wake up."

Now that confused Raph. Rarely did any of his brothers call him that, Mikey to mock and sometimes Donny did but Leo had never used that nickname. Raph scoffed and concluded that it was simply his mind torturing him more.

* * *

Leo frowned at the way Raph seemed to be struggling with something in his mind. He just wanted his brother to wake up and look at him. Leo took a deep breath and pushed the horrible memory from his mind, at least for now. He'd deal with it later, right now he had to help Raphael. Leo reached out and turned Raph's face towards him.

"Raphael, open your eyes now," he ordered.

Raph's eyes slowly and cautiously opened, hoping he would just see the same old ceiling he woke up to everyday. He saw Leo again and almost closed his eyes again when Leo looked strait into his eyes.

"Wait," Raph thought, "You can't, you couldn't simply imagine those eyes."

"L-L-Le-Le-Leo?" he said as his voice cracked with emotion and while his eyes widened.

Leo smiled softly, "I'm right here, little brother."

Raph slowly reached out and placed his hand on Leo's plastron. In his dreams Leo didn't have a heartbeat so this would prove that the scene surrounding him was indeed a-

Raph stiffened and his lungs seem to shrink to the size of raisins. He-he couldn't breathe. His breath completely grew ragged. Could this…ever…possibly be…re-

Raph stopped his thoughts and wiped his mind. He lowered his hand and pushed himself into a sitting position while maintaining eye contact with his older brother.

"You're…you're…re-"

"Leo, he believes this is simply a dream," Venus cautioned and was surprised when Raphael took no notice of either her or Slash.

Leo's resolve grew and he stared back at his little brother with determination. He raised his hand and placed it on Raph's shoulder.

"This is real Raphael, you're not dreaming," Leo said with as much certainty as he could muster.

Raph's hand flew up and quickly grabbed Leo's hand that was still lying softly on his shoulder. He simply stared down at the green skin with an open mouth. Before he knew it, Raph was running that hand down Leo's arm. Well, he obviously wasn't a hologram or something completely nonexistent, right? His other hand followed and he only stopped when both his hands were against Leo's plastron, slightly jumping along with the rhythm of his big brother's heartbeat. No one or thing moved when Raph did. Moving as slow as he could the unmasked turtle leaned forward, letting his head rest between his hands, listening as Leo's heartbeat echoed against his skull. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He captured the long absent sent of his brother and then his breath caught in his throat.

Suddenly, Raph's world was him, Leo and every heartbeat and breath coming from his older brother.

This was…REAL!

Stinging eyes, a burning throat and a relief greater than any ever on earth filled the now shaking turtle. He didn't care about the world then, it could go ahead and blow up. Tears fell, sobs escaped Raph's throat and his trembling form only shook harder when arms circled him. Then, it was if a small explosion had gone off. Raph pulled back only to throw his arms around his older brother and bury his face into his neck, inhaling the scent of his long missed brother until he wasn't even concerned about breathing any longer. The arms around him tightened their hold and words long unsaid broke the surface. Raph just said whatever words were there, he wasn't sure what they were but he felt they were right.

* * *

Leo almost staggered back as Raph threw his arms around him. The dark blue banded turtle had expected rage, anger, an attack, but this? What was he supposed to do with this? There was a big difference between a ticked off Raph and a-well whatever this was. Leo couldn't find words enough for it. He turned back to Venus and Slash. Their expressions held just as much shock.

"Guys, maybe you two should-"

"We understand bro, don't worry we'll see you in the morning," Slash said as he pulled Venus along and out of the room.

Leo sighed and returned his attention to Raph. He seemed so different without his fire-like red mask. More innocent, still a child in this world.

"Raph?" Leo asked, pulling his little brother closer and trying to force away the memory that kept trying to reenter his mind.

Raph started sobbing, the sounds spilling from his throat like crashing waves. He tried to say something but the words Leo heard were a jumbled mess of letters and sounds he couldn't decipher. Raphael obviously needed to calm down before they could exchange any words. No doubt they both had questions and needed answers. But for now…

Leo knew he had to do something. He always had comforted Mikey after nightmares and raised Donny's hopes when he couldn't find an answer to a problem or when an experiment went wrong but Raph? The red banded turtle had stopped coming to him at the age of seven. He simply handled those demons on his own. For him, nothing was more embarrassing than running to his older brother after a nightmare and having his little brothers mock him about it. Now…

Leo dug through his memories, trying to remember how he had calmed Raph down back then. There were truly only random flashes of the memories but perhaps it was enough. Leo caught one certain memory and banished the other memories away. At this moment , it didn't matter what happened a year ago. All that mattered was right here and right now, helping his little brother. Leo pushed Raph back a bit and then climbed into the bed beside him, never releasing his hold on his younger brother. When Raph dared open his eyes once again he found himself laying next to his big brother in the bed. He whimpered and buried his face deeper into Leo's neck as sobs still escaped his throat.

Leo held Raph tighter and lowered his head to whisper softly, "Shh little brother. It's ok, I've got you."

After a long two minutes Raph gained enough control to mumble, "Never…letting…go."

Leo almost smiled but couldn't bring himself to. There were so many emotions he couldn't make himself show any other emotion but, caring. With that he tucked the end of the blanket around his little brother and held him as close as he could, still confused because Raph seemed to want to actually climb into his skin with him. Leo shook away the creepy thought and continued whispering whatever words he could find to Raph.

It was hours later that both turtles fell into silence.

* * *

Downstairs Venus lowered her hand as the chi she manipulated flew back into the universe, "They are both asleep."

"Excellent senses Venus," the Ancient One said as he sipped his green tea.

Slash downed his cup of black tea, since they had run out of, 'camera-mile' tea, and said, "Well, so is everything going to be ok? I mean, Leo wasn't exactly comfortable at first with Raph's sudden appearance."

"We will have much to discuss tomorrow morning my students."

"Yes sensei," Slash and Venus said in unison as their teacher climbed to his feet and disappeared outside.

"He's thinking of his children," Venus said.

Slash nodded and searched his mind for something to pass the time, "Hey Venus?"

"Yes little brother?"

"So what happened when you were with them in New York City?"

"Slash, it is nothing different then the story I have already told you. I traveled to New York City and my brothers helped me recapture the dragons in the mystic glass they had once been imprisoned in. After that I returned China. Tell me Slash, how did you escape that spaceship as it flew into the sun? The odds of surviving such extreme atmospheric conditions are near impossible."

"Well the spaceship I was in was a smaller ship I found on the spaceship. I was able to use the star's own gravity to swing around it and avoid being cindered but of course, turtle luck true to form I kind of… flew into a black hole. Next thing I knew I woke up in your mansion in China. I already knew Leo of course."

Venus sighed again, all the space adventures and she was forever still on earth.

* * *

I'll get started on chapter 31 immediately. I promise!

~Moonsetta


	32. Chapter 31

I don't own TMNT

* * *

When Leo opened his eyes to the rising sun the next morning he found his little brother was still snuggled close to him, his face still buried in his neck. He was though, sound asleep which by all means confused the dark blue banded turtle. Raphael was known for his chainsaw like snoring but was barely making any noise now, just the small pattern of his gentle breathing. Leo's head turned to the door at the sound of someone's footsteps. The door cracked open and Leo caught Venus' amethyst eyes staring in at them. She smiled tauntingly as she stepped into the room.

"I wanted to ask if you two would like breakfast but it appears Raphael needs much more sleep."

Leo struggled for a good long two minutes but finally got out of the bed without waking Raph up.

"Ok, I'm pretty hungry," Leo said as he and Venus stepped into the hallway.

They walked into the kitchen to find the Ancient One and Slash already eating their breakfast.

"Morning bro, morning sis!" Slash yelled out.

Venus waved her hand and smiled as a green light flew from her hand and over Slash's mouth, "Please be silent little brother, Raphael is still sleeping."

Slash growled and tried to remove the spell, but he was no good with magic. He turned to brute force and tried to pull the gleaming light away from his mouth as the others laughed while he tripped over his own feet. Leo eventually took pity and removed the spell.

"So not funny!" Slash yelled and then shut his mouth himself when Leo raised his hand, "I'll be quiet."

They all smiled and settled down to eat their breakfast. After sometime and some talk Leo turned to his little sister, "When will the others be here?"

"At noon tomorrow," she murmured as she seemed to look beyond the air in front of her.

"Leonardo," the Ancient One began, "When your brothers arrive and all has been said I fear you-"

"Leo," a voice from the stairs groaned.

They all turned to see Raph stumbling half blindly down the stairs. Leo shot to his feet and to Raph's side as the unmasked turtle stumbled and nearly fell over. Leo straitened him up and went to help him down the remaining stairs when Raph threw his arms around him and cried into his neck while inhaling the air around him desperately. Venus appeared at the base of the stairs and held up her hands as blue light poured from her palms. It wasn't long until Raph sagged against Leo, fully asleep under the spell. Leo breathed a silent sigh of relief before he realized his baby brother was climbing the stairs.

"I'll take him from here Leo," Slash said and in a show of his super strength, picked up the unmasked turtle and swung him over his shoulders before ascending the stairs.

* * *

Leo sighed, Raphael had woken up five times and reacted the same way each time. The thoughts stressed his mind and he couldn't focus on his meditation.

"What's wrong Leo?" Venus asked as she and Slash faded from their meditation.

Leo huffed in annoyance and leaned back into the grass. They were at their usual spot for their evening meditation, watching the sun set on the horizon. With their sharp senses and magic of course they would be aware if anyone tried to get too close to them. If in the open they could simple turn invisible with magic.

"I want Raph to stop thinking he's in a dream every time he wakes up," Leo said.

It was the same, Raph woke up, broke down, clung to Leo and then fell back asleep. It made the turtle believe every time he woke up, that he was dreaming. The three turtle warriors contemplated a possible solution for a long minute.

"Maybe we should throw in the river," Slash suggested.

Leo glared and Slash's voice fell to a whisper, "I thought the shock of cold water would keep him awake."

"Perhaps that will work," Venus murmured.

"No! You are not throwing my little brother into the river!" Leo protested.

Venus gasped and shook her head, "I did not mean that Leo. I meant that a shock of cold water might be a simple way to keep him conscious. We do not have to throw him into the river for that."

With that she snapped her fingers and a small wisp of water vapor rose from her fingertips.

* * *

Leo shifted a bit and heard the groan from his little brother. With that Raph snuggled closer to Leo and sighed in happiness. The cold water had worked, Raph was awake but still out of it a bit. The katana wielding ninja just reminded himself that he would have to be patient. It was an hour later but finally…

"Leo?" a scratchy voice said in the darkness.

Leo reached over and lit a candle on his bedside table. When the room was illuminated Leo looked back to his younger brother, looked into his eyes and actually saw a bit of the old Raphael he knew.

"Raph," Leo whispered, unsure if Raph would reach out and punch him, break down again or drastically pull away.

All the choices and Raph simply sat up. Leo had almost been asleep himself when Raph's voice broke through the silence of the night. Leo sat up as well and kept eye constant eye contact with his younger brother.

"I'm sorry," Raph whispered.

Leo smiled softly, "You're my brother, I'd forgive you anything."

"What happened to you?" Raph asked seriously, he wanted no- **had **to know.

Leo's eyes strayed to the wall and he sighed, "After you passed out I-"

"What?"

Leo took a deep breath.

* * *

_He was losing oxygen, losing his sight. He heard a snap but then his hearing faded into nothing as well. He managed one last glance as he sunk down. Once he realized he was below the blades he glanced up to see the piece of his shell that had broken off was wedged between one blade and the border of the fan. It had allowed the turtle enough time to safely sink below the blades without being sliced to pieces. Then there was a crank as the fan started once again. The last thing the turtle managed to see was something reflecting light in the water._

* * *

"After that I woke up on the side of the bay," Leo said and went on to explain how he had ended up in China, met Venus and Slash and then how they traveled to Japan.

"You were alive, all this time!" Raph growled.

"I thought you three would be happier if I was gone. I haven't forgotten-" Leo stopped and raised his hand to his shoulder.

Raph gulped and stared at his clenched hands, "I can't forget either bro, but couldn't you have told us in some way!"

"Raph please, my sensei, little sister and baby brother are sleeping."

"Sensei, so the Ancient One's taken Master Splinter's place!"

"No-"

"And I suppose you like all that healing magic Venus can do? It works faster than Don's medicine right?"

"Well yes but-"

"So Slash is your 'baby brother' now! Yo bro, you remember Mikey! **Our **baby brother!"

Leo sighed and waved a hand across the air, releasing chi to silence Raph. Of course, once he found he couldn't speak Raph got angry and managed to growl. Leo let him glare for a long minute before removing the spell. Raph went right back to the previous subject though, but he remembered to not yell.

"You didn't even bother to replace me," he muttered and turned away from his older brother.

Leo was quite shocked by all of it. The Ancient One replace Master Splinter? Venus replacing Don? Slash replacing Mikey?

"Where did all that trash come from?" Leo asked menacingly.

"It's the truth. What, I wasn't good enough to replace?" then a secret pain stung Raph's heart and a lump rose in his throat, "Are you better off without me?"

He couldn't stop his voice from cracking slightly with emotion. The words made the older turtle feel as if he had been punched.

Leo immediately shook his head and reached out to wrap his arms around Raph. He leaned forward and rested his head on Raph's shoulder.

"Raph, I never replaced anyone. Yes, Venus can heal my injuries at a rapid rate, but her touch isn't the same as Don's. Slash may make me laugh but Mikey's always been the sunshine in my life. The Ancient One is my sensei, I won't deny that but he's not my father. I didn't replace my family, I just built a new one."

"So the old one ain't good enough for you anymore?"

"No. Raph," Leo paused and pulled his younger brother closer, "No one could replace my family. No one could ever replace you."

"You mean that?" Raph asked in a whisper.

"Of course I do," Leo said, "I'm glad you found me."

Raph felt a small smile tug at his lips before leaning back into Leo's strong hold. It appeared that Leo had been training more than ever. With the chaos in the lair, the three younger turtles had often forgot about training.

"Tell me now Raph," Leo said, "What happened after I was er gone and how did you get here?"

Raph spoke hesitantly, reviewing the last year, nightmare he later corrected in his mind. One thing, no, one person so constant in his life was ripped away because of his stupid mistake! He told Leo how many times they attempted to break Splinter out of his coma, how Don had run himself ragged and how Mikey began taking care of pretty much everything.

"What about you?" Leo asked in the middle of his explanation.

"I was no better then a zombie," Raph said with a shrug of his shoulders followed by a tremble as he recalled the last words between him and his youngest brother.

Leo noticed the tremble and turned Raph towards him, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Raph lied.

Leo knew it was a lie but instead of jumping at the obvious he let it slip by, for now. He believed he would get an answer in time.

"Go on," Leo insisted.

Raph took a deep breath and then turned fully to Leo before hugging him and snuggling close. Then, once Leo's arms encircled him once again he continued with his tale. Finally, he came to what had happened. Sure, he had lied before but now…

"I was pretty much useless around the lair and I guess Mikey got annoyed by it and then fact he was taking care of everyone so he-" Raph paused and gulped, "He said some things and I ran out of the lair."

"What did he say?" Leo asked.

"I'd rather not say," Raph said.

Leo nodded his head in acceptance and insisted that Raph continue once again.

"It's kind of ironic really," Raph said

* * *

__

The turtle slipped into the water. Those Foot ninjas had taken him by surprise and he remembered too late that he had long ago thrown his weapons into the whirlpool that had ultimately killed his older brother. He wondered briefly what had killed him first. Did he drown before he was sliced into ribbons? For some reason, he wanted to believe that more than anything, that Leo had still been in one piece, that the pain was dull and rapid.

_He opened his eyes and found himself in dark water. The sound of thunder in the distance made him realize that a storm was approaching. Stupid Foot soldiers should've made sure he was dead before they decided to throw him into the bay. He swam his way to the surface but stopped many times. Why go back? Mikey obviously hated him and what good was he to Don and Splinter anyways. Maybe he should just let go and let the water take him. Maybe, just maybe he could follow Leo. _

_Follow Leo. It was what he always did so what was stopping him? Was it the thought of never seeing Mikey's smile again? Seeing Don's eyes lighting up at a new invention or discover? Or the calm, patient eyes of his father? Of course, what if his father was already gone? Already with Leo? No, he decided. He couldn't just disappear like Leo had. If he was going to go his family should know._

_That's when something heavy hit his plastron and knocked the air from his lungs. He glanced down as he lost the battle with consciousness and his last sight was a rising anchor._

* * *

"After that I woke up in a storage room below the deck of a large boat. I guess they didn't see me as they poured me in with the rest of the fish," Raph said, "I couldn't find a way out so I ducked into an old hallow crate to sleep. When I woke up again, I saw you. That's all I remember."

Leo frowned deeply and glanced at the candle, "Come on, let's get some sleep. We can talk tomorrow," he said as he watched his younger brother yawn and sag against him.

With that Leo leaned over and blew out the candle before settling back down in his bed. He sensed the hesitation in Raph's movements.

"What is it Raph?"

"It's just," Raph started, still sitting up on the bed, "This hasn't really happened since we were seven."

"Do you still have nightmares?"

"Sometimes, but then you never did wake up."

Leo smiled wickedly, "You think I was actually asleep when you snuck into my room at midnight?"

Raph would've fallen over if he had been standing up. Leo had known!

"Well, you didn't mind though. Right?"

Leo reached out and pulled his little brother down beside him, "Of course not."

Deciding those were the last words needed for the night, Raph snuggled into Leo and let his mind fall back into sleep. Now, he was certain that this wasn't a dream, but something told him to be prepared for the next day.

* * *

Ok, another chapter. YAY!

~Moonsetta


	33. Chapter 32

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Chapter 32~Reunited

Don sighed and glanced back at his little brother, "Mikey would you please stop pacing?"

"But what if Raph's hurt? Donny, why did I say that when I knew how much it would hurt him?"

Hearing choking sobs come from the orange banded turtle Don set the sub on autopilot and walked across the small space to pull Mikey into a hug.

"Don't worry, I've already figured out he's with the Ancient One. Raph's not in any danger Mikey."

"What if he's badly hurt though? It's my fault he ran away!" Mikey yelled, falling to his knees, the reality of losing two big brothers settling on his mind.

"Shh," Don cooed as he knelt next to the younger turtle, "Raph is fine, I know it. Although he's a hothead, he does know simple acts of responsibility. Raph wouldn't leave us like Leo did. He would let us know."

"We messed up Don, we all did when it came to Leo. I still can't manage to fight with more than a bo."

Don nodded and pulled his little brother closer, he himself couldn't even manage to pick up a weapon. He also knew that Raph himself had looked at his hands with disgust. Raph was very strong so all that power, focused in two sais, aiming for a grassy green shoulder. Don shivered at the thoughts and pushed them aside. He couldn't focus on the thoughts of his older brothers right now. He had to take care of Mikey. The purple masked turtle lifted the youngest into his arms and took the seat upfront again, allowing the autopilot to navigate through the waters while he held his little brother close as he sniffed and sobbed.

"Mikey, don't worry," Don whispered, "We'll find Raph, bring him home, wake up Master Splinter and then everything will go back to normal."

"Normal?" Mikey whispered, "It's never going to be normal again! Leo's dead! Our father's in a coma! Raph probably hates me! Things will never be the same!"

Don frowned and pulled Mikey even closer to him. In response Mikey curled into his plastron, his cries growing even louder. The purple clad genius turtle frowned deeper and reached up to shut off a few lights, it would be about noon tomorrow that they would arrive at the Ancient One's. Glancing down sadly at his little brother Don felt a strange twinge inside him. He and Mikey were the youngest and always being protected by the older turtles. Raph was commonly saving him while Leo stopped at nothing to protect Mikey. Of course, that role was often switched as well, not just between the oldest two but the youngest had their fair share of heroic moves to save their big brothers from harm and death.

The three youngest also had felt that the over protectiveness and parental love of their eldest brother was annoying but now, Don could see through Leo's eyes. Could he just stand by why his little brother was suffering? Crying his eyes dry and pouring his heart out while screaming his grief? No, no one could listen to that and not take some kind of action! The older turtle reached for the brown blanket draped over the back of one of the chairs and wrapped it around them both before he tucked Mikey's head under his chin.

"Donny?" Mikey whispered breaking the short silence.

"Yes Mikey?"

"You wouldn't leave me too would you? Please! You're the only big brother I have left!" he yelled his arms wrapping around his older brother as he buried his face into his neck, sobbing louder than ever.

Don gulped, he had really hoped that that single thought wouldn't cross Mikey's mind. Mentally sighing at the inevitable, Don shifted a bit in his seat and raised a hand to stroke the back of Mikey's head, "No," he said resolutely, "I would never leave you Mikey. I wouldn't leave you alone in this world little brother. Never."

With that said, Don simply focused on trying to get his younger brother to sleep. An hour later the younger turtle was asleep but whimpering from his nightmares.

* * *

"That's how it all happened," Slash shouted with a smile at their breakfast table.

"Yeah, great," Raph said distractedly where he was leaning against Leo.

"I'm beginning to think he has not even begun to recognize our presence otōto-san," Venus said as she fiddled with her chopsticks.

"Still in shock?" Slash asked.

"Some form," Venus answered as she watched the unmasked turtle randomly hug Leo.

The eldest himself, was confused. He had never expected Raph to act such a way. He thought he would receive a parry of physical out lashes. Shaking his head as another random hug happened he wondered when the his other little brothers would arrive.

Hours later Leo, Venus and Raph were outside in the garden, Raphael refusing to move more than three feet away from Leo if at any distant at all. Then came the rush of feet from inside their home before Slash rushed out through the door.

"Slash!" Venus yelled, "I just fixed that door yesterday!"

"Sorry onee-san," Slash said with a frown, fiddling with something in his hands.

Venus sighed, "Once again, I can't seem to stay mad at you, otōto-san," Venus said and mumbled strange words while holding out her hands towards the door. It was back together in a matter of three seconds.

Raph watched the display with some thought itching in his brain. Venus seemed able to repair things with rapid success. He wondered if a simple wave of her hand could fix the mess he and his brothers were in.

"Raph?" Slash asked a little timidly.

Raph glanced away from his older brother where he was sitting close to him under one of the trees in the garden and looked at the younger turtle. Slash held a small strip of red cloth in his hands.

"I remembered you wore red and I found an old pillowcase upstairs," Slash explained when Raph shot him a questioning look.

Slowly, Raph reached out and carefully took the home made mask. It looked, perfect, like his previous one back home. He had failed to explain that for most of the past year, he had been wearing one of Leo's spares. Maybe he had been hoping for the strength that Leo seemed to possess when it came to emotional situations. Or maybe, he just missed him and thought it somehow made him closer to his long dead brother.

"But Leo isn't dead," Raph mentally reminded himself, "He's right next to me."

As if needing proof that he wasn't dreaming once again Raph shifted, slightly leaning into Leo and smiling as his dark blue masked brother remained solid and not transparent like in his dreams.

"Thanks," Raph said with a slight smile towards Slash as he tied the mask around his eyes.

Slash grinned widely and Raph chuckled because the smile seemed so much like Mikey's. Raph then frowned at the thought if his baby brother, the words still ringing in his head. Raph trembled and pressed a hand to his mouth, trying to stop a sobbing sound from escaping his throat. If that was what Mikey really thought-oh…

Leo immediately pulled Raph into a hug as Slash looked shocked, "What did I do wrong?" he asked.

"I think you just remind him of Michelangelo," Leo said holding Raph close.

"Oh, sorry Raph," Slash muttered his eyes falling to the ground.

"He hates me," Raph whispered, "I know it."

"Raph," Leo spoke slowly, not noticing he caught the attention of his other siblings as well, "What did Mikey say to you?"

"He said-" Raph faltered and then shook his head to wipe away the dread, he needed those words out of his one way or the other, "He was just trying to get me to eat and I didn't say anything, didn't even move. Like I said bro, I was no better than a zombie."

Leo frowned, Mikey trying to get Raph to eat. His younger brother did seem to be lighter than usual but he hadn't expected Raph to right off stop eating. Did he even sleep? Leo swept his questions from his mind, he could worry about them later.

"He got angry and yelled," Raph said and took a deep breath before spouting it all out rapidly, "He yelled, 'FINE! I DON'T EVEN CARE ANYMORE! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BURDEN ANYWAYS! WHY DON'T YOU DO THIS WORLD A FAVOR AND GO DIE!'"

Here Raph let out a choked sob and clung tightly to Leo, his tears spilling from his eyes with no sign of stopping. The three other turtles only stared with dropped jaws and wide eyes. Sweet, childish, little Mikey said that? It just couldn't be, but the cries they heard from Raph proved them all too true. Venus and Slash locked gazes and then nodded to Leo before slipping back inside their home. Leo focused all his attention on his little brother for the next hour until the younger was calm once again.

"Leonardo! Raphael!" the Ancient One called from inside, "It is nearing noon!"

"Come on," Leo said, helping Raph to his feet.

"I don't want to face them alone," Raph said.

"Sorry Raph, but this tension between you and Mikey needs to be dissolved, seeing me is going to make it harder for them, but don't worry, I'll be in the dojo, right there if you need me."

Raph took a deep breath and followed his older brother inside.

"Two minutes," Venus said as she climbed to her feet where they had been sitting in the main room.

"Venus, Slash, please join me in welcoming the other kumquats," the Ancient One said with an amused smile as he stepped out front.

"We'll try calming them down some before they come in," Slash promised following his older sister and sensei out the door.

"Please don't leave," Raph said as he glanced at Leo.

Leo smiled sadly and got to his feet, "Sorry Raph but you have to do this alone. I'll be in the next room. You can tell them when you think the time's right."

Raph watched with helpless, begging eyes as his big brother disappeared into the dojo and the door slid closed behind him. The red masked turtle climbed to his feet and started pacing. Venus, Slash and the Ancient One would only distract his little brothers for so long.

"Venus!"

"Slash!"

Raph felt his mouth almost twitch into a smile as he recognized Don's and then Mikey's voice. His little brothers…

He paced a very short two minutes before he heard shouts again.

"Is Raph here! Is he ok! We tracked him here and I have to-"

The voice of his baby brother grew quiet before Raph heard footsteps approaching the front door. He took another deep breath and prepared for-what? A pummeling? More hateful words shouted at him? Possibly-forgiveness and words of love instead of hate? The door slid open an inch and Raph was ready to burst into the dojo and go running to Leo. Despite always acting independent he mentally confessed, he had always needed his big brother. Leo had been being a big brother to Venus and Slash for the past year. That was what Raph should've been doing. He should've been a big brother to Don and Mikey. Well, he had the chance now, and he was determined to be just that to them. As the first figure slipped through the door Raph slammed his eyes shut. It didn't make everything go away but it gave him a temporary isolation from the pain.

"Raphie!" a voice called out and Raph opened his eyes just in time to steady his balance as his immediate little brother tackled him.

At first, he couldn't believe it. Don was hugging him, his face buried in the older turtle's shoulder which quickly grew moist with tears. His little brother was crying. That snapped him into reality and he quickly returned the hug with a greater intensity. In that moment nothing mattered but him and his little brother.

Across the room, Mikey stared on silently with lost eyes. He kind of heard what the other beings said.

"My students, let us become shadows," the Ancient One said.

Venus and Slash nodded and followed their master outside, leaving the brothers alone. After a long five minutes Don pulled back and stared at his older brother, matching tears in both their eyes.

"You're ok?" Don asked.

"Yeah, in fact," Raph said, raising a hand to lightly touch the red mask around his eyes, "I'm better than ever."

Don smiled and then stepped away before turning around to face Mikey. The orange masked turtle remained across the room, his gaze set determinedly on the floor.

"Mikey?' Raph asked cautiously.

Mikey raised his head to look at Raph. His eyes were flooded with tears. After a long minute he took a step towards his red masked older brother. Raph took a step back in fear. Would Mikey just say the same thing as before? Did he truly think what he said? Mikey stepped back after Raph did. This was great! So his brother did hate him! The truth sent Mikey's emotions spiraling over the edge. He fell to his knees and slammed his eyes shut as tears started pouring out at a rapid rate.

"I'm sorry! Raph, I'm so sorry!"

Raph's heart constricted. He had never let anyone hurt his baby brother. But now, he was the one hurting him. Yes, the words had hurt, more than his brothers could imagine but Raph knew that was the turtle to wear his heart on his sleeve. He wouldn't be crying like this, shouting apologies if he hated him. Then, Raph thought another truth as well, no matter what his brothers did think of him, he would always love and protect them. **He **was the protector of the family. What were a few harsh words after 16 years of love, care and loyalty?

Setting a look of determination on his face that many might mistake for anger Raph crossed the room and knelt next to his still sobbing baby brother. Mikey dared to open his eyes and flinched back at the look on Raph's face. He automatically took it for anger. Taking a deep breath Raph reached out and lightly wiped away the tears from Mikey's cheeks. The orange masked turtle's eyes snapped open and saw his older brother for just a second before he was wrapped in a hug and his face was pressed against Raph's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mikey," Raph whispered, "I'm sorry for running away and I'm sorry I haven't been the big brother I should've been."

Mikey could only cry harder as he hugged back, "I thought I had lost two big brothers."

Raph hid his smile at that. He would tell them soon, but for now, both he and they needed this. Raph pulled back a bit, and then leaned forward, nuzzling Mikey's temple with his beak, "Don't worry baby brother, I'm not leaving you again."

Mikey let the shadow of a smile cross his face at the tender touch but then frowned deeply as he remembered the words he had sai. He was determined to make up for them, "Raph I- I didn't mean all that. I talked without thinking. I was just angry."

"I know," Raph whispered, raising a hand to rub soothing circles onto Mikey's shell, managing to calm the cries coming from him.

"I do care Raph, you're my big brother and I don't want to lose another. I already lost Leo and sensei's still in a coma. I don't want you to die. I want you home with us."

"I'm not gonna leave you again," Raph promised.

"Raph?" Mikey asked in a weaker voice.

"What is it?" Raph asked a little frantically, wondering if something was wrong.

"I'm not happy that Leo's gone but-I'm glad that it was only him. I'm glad that I didn't lose you too."

Raph felt a few tears slip through his eyes. Oh, how he wanted to blurt it out right then and there but he knew they needed more time. Raph hugged Mikey tightly and then motioned for Don to join them. In minutes they were clinging to one another and exchanging apologies and words of forgiveness and love. They were brothers again. They were a family again.

"I'm so sorry fro running away bros," Raph said as Mikey and Don pulled away with smiles on their faces.

"It's ok Raph," Mikey said.

"Yeah," Don agreed, "We had no idea how drastically you were affected by Leo's death. We're sorry, we should've talked about it long ago."

Then, the younger turtles grew confused as Raph smirked.

"What?" they asked in unison.

Raph got to his feet and motioned for them to follow him. They did but were still confused. They walked up to a door and then Raph turned to face them, "I got a surprise for you two."

With that he slid the door aside. A flash of dark blue.

"LEO!"

* * *

Leo smiled as the voices rang out after the successful reunion of his younger brothers. Suddenly, he found his arms bound to his sides and his katanas he was previously performing a kata with on the floor as two voices cried out .

"YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"LEO!"

In the doorway of the dojo Raph smiled while Leo freed his arms and lowered his younger brothers to the ground where they were free to smolder the eldest in their hugs. Raph laughed softly and then joined his brothers in the group hug.

As it neared lunch time, Venus, Slash and the Ancient One returned and pulled out a second table for Raph, Mikey and Don to use. Everyone looked to Leo, would he sit in his normal seat with his new family or join his reunited brothers at their table? Leo remedied that by scooting the tables close together and sitting right between them. This calmed everyone down.

"It is very good to see you once again, kumquats," the Ancient One said with a smile.

"It's nice to see you too Ancient One," Don said while bowing his head, "Thank you, for taking care of our brothers."

"Oi, enough talk. Let's eat!" he said and they all delightedly devoured the meal.

"I call washing the dishes!" Slash yelled.

Don and Mikey raised an eye ridge at that.

"Slash loves doing dishes," Leo explained.

"Ok," Mikey said, "Weird."

"Dessert anyone?" Venus asked.

"No thanks," Don said politely.

"Sure!" Raph said.

"I'll have some," Leo said.

"No thank you," the Ancient One said, climbing to his feet, "I will retire for the night. Rest well kumquats."

"Goodnight sensei," Slash, Venus and Leo all said in unison and then shared smiles.

"Save some of the dessert for me sis," Slash said.

"You just want to do more dishes," Venus said as she rolled her eyes.

"So?" Slash asked with wide innocent eyes.

They all laughed as Slash started humming as he completely immersed himself in the chore.

"Do you want some Mikey?" Venus asked the orange masked turtle, "Uh, no thanks," he answered.

"Mikey's not hungry?" Venus asked, "When has that ever happened?"

"Well, things haven't been easy since Leo, left," Don said, catching himself before he said, 'died', "Anyways, we always kind of forgot about food after some time. We don't eat that much anymore."

"Hey, with Leo back, everything will be back to normal soon," Mikey said with a sweet smile at everyone.

No one noticed the eldest frown. His mind was on Master Splinter and he had received the only answer being that his father was still in a comatose state. Thankfully, April had volunteered to look after him while Don and Mikey came to Japan to find Raph.

"Well, I'm sure with the four of us we can wake Master Splinter up," Don said, completely happy that everything was falling together perfectly, "We should head home early tomorrow."

"Bros?" Leo asked, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

His eyes were downcast.

"What is it Leo?" Mikey asked.

Leo glanced up and met each of their eyes, "I'm not going back to New York."

* * *

Yay! There's another chapter done! Well, stay tuned. I hope the next will be out in a couple of days, if not later today.

A review please? Listen, I need a few random ideas if anyone has any. I just realized this is one long story. I wonder if it can beat one story I wrote with my best friend. We wrote 56 chapters!

Well I don't think this story will be that long but close the way it's going.

~Moonsetta


	34. Chapter 33

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Chapter 33~Donatello's Fury and Venus' Retaliation

"WHAT!" Don and Mikey yelled.

"Guys, I have a family here too," Leo explained motioning to Venus and Slash, "I can't just abandon them."

Don growled and shot to his feet, "WHY NOT! YOU DIDN'T SEEM TO HAVE A PROBLEM ABADONING US!"

He glared with a possible killing intent in his gaze as he walked to Leo. Raph immediately put himself between the two.

"Stop this Don," he ordered.

"STOP! LEO JUST SAID HE WASN'T COMING HOME!"

"That's really his decision, not yours Don."

"HE HAS TO COME HOME!"

Raph groaned and then narrowed his eyes at his younger brother, "You need to calm down, I suggest you step outside."

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE! I'LL DRAG LEO HOME IF I HAVE TO!"

"OUTSIDE, NOW!" Raph yelled, towering over his younger brother.

Don growled, "WHY?"

"Because your older brother said so," Raph said.

When the purple banded turtle made no movement Raph turned to the two silent staring turtles, "Venus would you take Don outside. Maybe he'd like to see river in the forest."

Venus nodded and walked towards Don using her magic to force him out the door.

"HEY LET ME GO! RAPH! LEO!"

Raph then turned his narrowed eyes on Mikey. The orange banded turtle was not angry like Don, but sad, for tears were building behind his eyes. Raph took a deep breath and then looked up at the sudden splash of water.

"Slash, could the dishes wait? Why don't you show Mikey the garden?"

Slash nodded and left his chore to kneel down next to Mikey.

"Come on, it's really nice," Slash said and eventually persuaded Mikey to follow him out back.

Once the kitchen was empty Raph sat back down next to Leo. The eldest reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, "Why did you do that?"

"Leo I knew this would come up eventually. Look, I know Mikey and Don want you to go home with us but, you're so happy here. Venus can heal your wounds in a matter of seconds, you're training more than ever and Slash, is one hilarious turtle."

"Well, that's true," Leo said.

"So, if you don't come home then I just want you to know I'm ok with that. I'm not angry."

"You're not?"

Raph shook his head, "I've rarely seen you so happy bro. So if you want to stay then ok, I won't argue. I think our little brothers aren't going to see it that way though."

"PUT ME DOWN!" Don yelled as Venus held him in the air with her magic.

They reached the river in the forest and Venus released her magic, causing Don to land very hard.

"What was that for!" Don yelled as he got to his feet.

"To prevent you from making the same mistake twice. Leo has told us what happened between you all and I must say I am still very shocked. I was simply ensuring that you did not physically lash out against him once again. Would you be happier if he disappeared from your life again?"

That caused Don to become silent and his face grew pale as he imagined the memory once again.

"Tell me Donatello. You wish for Leonardo to return to New York with you?"

"Of course," Don mumbled.

"Is it to relieve your sorrow or is it a drive to attempt an apology?"

"Uh, both?"

Venus followed the current of the river with her eyes for a short minutes before turning back to the purple masked turtle.

"Leo, is an amazing older brother," she said quietly.

Don nodded, "Yeah, he is."

"Well, if he is going to return to New York with you then you must come to terms with the past."

"What?"

Venus sighed, "Despite Leo's actions he still fears that memory. Unless you can all put that time behind you I fear Leo will not return with you."

"You want him to go?" Don asked in shock.

Venus shook her head, "No, but I have looked inside each of your minds. You need your brother to return home. Besides, I have my own village I can return to."

"So you don't want him to leave?"

"I will refrain from stating my personal opinion because I truthfully have no say in it. It will be Leo's choice, not mine, nor yours either."

"But he has to come home!" Don protested, "We need him to help wake up Master Splinter. We went a year thinking he was dead!"

"And he lived a year thinking you, Michelangelo and Raphael hated him!" Venus yelled, "Did you ever stop and think how that affected Leo instead of yourself? You are acting very selfish Donatello. Leo has already stated that he will not return to New York and at this point I do not blame him after what I have seen."

That caused more silence to blanket the area Venus sighed deeply and walked out of the forest, leaving the purple masked turtle to reflect on his thoughts and actions. For that moment he shortened the time span of the last year, composing it into a simple scene.

* * *

_Don lashed out with the live wire like a whip. Grinning as it made contact with Leo's leg and the smell of burned flesh filled the air. The purple masked turtle grinned in sick joy and then laughed as he rushed after Leo, driving him into a spinning blade where he was sliced into ribbons._

* * *

Don trembled and pushed the images away. He thought one last thought. After the scene in the kitchen he might as well of just said, "Come back so we can hurt you again."

His eyes fell to the ground and with them, came the tears.

* * *

Ok, next one is a little chat between Slash and Mikey. See ya!

R&R? Please?

~Moonsetta


	35. Chapter 34

I don't own TMNT.

Chapter 34~Mikey's Distress and Slash's Care

* * *

Mikey let out a choked sob as he sat under the cherry tree in the large garden. Slash had been keeping to himself for the past few minutes, watering a few plants here and there, lightly touching the fragile leaves and flowers. Eventually, he couldn't help but be drawn to Mikey's sorrow. Slash sighed sadly, turned away from the garden, made his way to the orange masked turtle and sat beside him. Mikey didn't react to his presence or even seem to acknowledge it. Slowly, Slash reached up and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Mikey?" he spoke softly.

Mikey sniffed and raised his head from where it had been buried in his arms. His blue eyes were flooded with tears.

"Hey, come on. Don't worry about it. I'm sure Leo will go home with you," Slash said with a smile.

"What makes you so sure?" Mikey said with a choked voice.

"He loves you guys," Slash said while rolling his eyes, "If there's one thing I've learned about my big brother in this past year it's that Leo doesn't like anyone being sad."

"We lived a year without him," Mikey mumbled, "Now, just when I get him back, it feels like I've lost him again."

"You guys really hurt him, you know?" Slash said quietly.

Mikey let out another sob and buried his head in his arms again, letting his tears flow at full speed. Slash let his hand fall from Mikey's shoulder and he frowned. Great! He meant to help Mikey not make him cry more.

"Uh," Slash said, trying to begin a sentence.

He hadn't meant to bring the subject up but he himself wanted answers on why they had acted like that towards Leo.

"Um, Mikey. Why was it that you guys hurt Leo like that?"

His words only drew more tears and sobs from the orange masked turtle. Realizing he wouldn't get an answer until he calmed Mikey down, Slash reached out and hugged the sad turtle. Before he knew it Mikey was leaning into him, crying all the harder.

"Shh," Slash cooed and held him tightly, "It's ok."

"He hates me," Mikey mumbled.

Slash gasped, "No, Leo wouldn't hate you."

"But he's scared of us now."

"Well," Slash said with a quick sigh, "Probably."

Mikey cried harder and Slash slapped his own forehead. He really needed to work on this honesty thing it wasn't helping Mikey at the moment. Slash couldn't help but tell the truth, it had become habit so he couldn't lie to the sobbing turtle, but then again…he did know a few truths.

"You know. I actually did something for Raph earlier today and Leo said he was sad afterwards because I reminded him of you. So you're probably a very caring person right?"

Mikey shrugged as his head remained plastered against Slash's shoulder, "I guess."

"Well, I think people, well turtles, like that would be hard to leave and even harder to stay away from."

"What are you saying?" Mikey asked with a sniff as he pulled away from Slash to meet his gaze.

"I'm saying that if you spend some time with Leo, apologize for what you did, and then do something nice for him, he'll surely go home with you."

"Really?" Mikey asked with a smile.

Slash copied the smile and nodded.

"What was you did to help Raph?"

"Oh, I made him a new mask since he didn't have one. It must of got washed away at some point."

"What happened to him?" Mikey asked frantically, Raph had yet to tell them how he had ended up in Japan.

"I think you should ask him," Slash said uneasily as he watched a frown reappear on Mikey's face, "What's wrong?"

"Maybe I should do something for Raph too, what I said to him was no better than what I did to Leo."

Slash nodded, "And don't worry about what it is. I tell you, Leo would be grateful for a pile of dirt."

They both smiled and then Mikey reached up to wipe away the remainder of his tears, "Thanks Slash, I'm gonna get to it!"

With that Mikey laughed, jumped to his feet and went into the house.

"Slash," a voice said from above the still sitting turtle.

Slash jumped to his feet and raised his twin gauntlets to find his older sister was sitting in the tree branches above him.

"Don't scare me like that!" he yelled.

Venus chuckled and jumped from the tree, "That was very good Slash, I'm very proud of you little brother."

"I did good?"

"Very good," Venus said, "Could you do one more thing Slash? Donatello is still in the forest by the riverbed. Truthfully, I am much too angry at the moment."

"Ok," Slash said loyally and made his way to the forest.

* * *

Don glanced up to find that Venus had indeed left and would not be returning. He felt abandoned. He had never expected to come to Japan and find his supposedly dead oldest brother. A year, a year without him hurt. Leo was supposed to be home for that year. It was his job to comfort Mikey after nightmares, to keep a close eye on humans that traveled too close to their home, to keep Raph from leaving, to bring him home when he left anyways, to help Don when he was frustrated with a problem he couldn't solve, to make sure there was food, to keep the peace between them all, to comfort them when things went wrong, to endure hits when emotions were too intense. It was LEO'S JOB to take care of Master Splinter.

That's when Venus' words rang in Don's head.

"_You are acting very selfish Donatello."_

That hit him in the heart like he couldn't ever imagine. Leo had just been groomed for being the leader from birth, well hatching, mutation? Point settled. After all the years the younger turtle had just come to expect Leo to take care of everything.

"Donatello!" a voice called out.

Don looked up from the ground to see Slash stepping out from in between the trees of the forest.

"There you are," Slash said and walked over before kneeling next to the still crying purple masked turtle, "Wow, Venus didn't go easy on you did she?"

Don said nothing as he chose to stare at the ground again.

"Well, onee-san wanted me to come and cheer you up. I'm not sure what to do though. What do you need to hear?"

"I want Leo to come home. We need to wake Master Splinter up, the lair is a mess, humans are coming too close to the lair, food needs to be restocked, Mikey still has nightmares, Raph leaves a lot, he needs to be dragged home sometimes, he needs to be there when Raph gets too angry, or when I get frustrated, he needs to stop arguments, we need him there when everything goes wrong. It's his job. It's his job to take care of Master Splinter."

"Hm," Slash mused for a moment, "That sounds very selfish of you Don. I mean, you just expect Leo to drop all the happiness he has here to come home and fix everything."

Slash narrowed his eyes, he could see why his older sister was so angry, "Where do you get around saying stuff like that about Leo? He's only one turtle, do you guys ever cut him a break? I know the year we've lived here we always split everything evenly."

"It's Leo's job."

"That's not fair," Slash commented.

"Life's not fair," Don said with a glare at the younger turtle.

"Ok, strike my previous statement," Slash said with a frown and then corrected his thoughts, "That's not right. I mean, you attack him when you need him the most, find him a year later and then want to drag him home to do everything so you can feel the slightest bit of relief? That's wrong Donatello."

Don looked away angrily when he couldn't find any comeback. It sounded so childlike, that one sentence.

"_That's wrong."_

But it was also common sense. If they dragged Leo home to just handle all the responsibility what would stop him from running away again? He had another home now, another family, all because they, his first family, drove him off.

"So tell me," Slash said with a slight smile, "Who do you want back? Your leader or your big brother?"

"My leader," Don said without realizing it.

"Well, sorry but your leader's long gone, there's no getting him back. You're either going to leave here with Leo, your brother, or no one."

"Raph will come home," Don said.

Slash sighed, "Look, I don't know what the last year was like for all of you but it affected Raph the most. I doubt Raph's gonna leave without Leo. If you want your brothers back, then you're going to have to change your attitude."

"How can I?" Don asked helplessly, glancing up at Slash with tear flooded eyes.

"Stop thinking so technical. I have to bug both of my older siblings for that most of the time. For once, forget everything you know and remember that Leo's your brother. Stop thinking about needing your leader and needing your big brother instead. Then, go talk to Leo. He'll understand your actions from before. He's just that kind of turtle."

Don looked over at the river and then back at Slash, "Help me, I want my big brother back."

"Then come on," Slash said, holding out a hand with a bright smile.

Don took the offered hand and climbed to his feet.

* * *

Well, that's this chapter. See ya!

~Moonsetta


	36. Chapter 35

Ok, I had type this up quickly. Sorry it's short.

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Chapter 35~First Forgiveness

When Venus walked into her home she wasn't surprised to see the young orange masked turtle snuggled up between his older brothers and sleeping silently where they sat in the main room. Leo and Raph glanced up at her and then Leo lifted his free arm in an invitation. Venus smiled and sat next to her older brother as he wrapped his free arm around her.

"Is Don ok," Leo whispered, not wanting to wake up Mikey and ignoring Raph's slightly envious glance at the two of them.

"Well, I feared my anger would do more damage than good. Slash is with him now."

"Well, Slash will be able to handle it. That little brother of ours is a miracle in a shell."

As if on cue, Slash walked through the door and motioned to the still open doorway, "Don wants to talk to you bro."

"I'll put Mikey in bed," Raph said, easily lifting his baby brother into his arms and turning to the stairs.

Venus looked at her older brother, "Good luck," she whispered before getting to her feet and ascending the stairs behind Raph as she was followed by Slash.

Leo took a deep breath and then climbed to his feet before turning to face his purple masked little brother. Before he could even contemplate on what to say he found himself forced against the wall, a sobbing little brother pressed against him. His instincts had him automatically wrapping his arms around his little brother and holding him close as he cried on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Don mumbled, (1)"Gomen nasai, nii-san."

(2)"Maa ii deshou," Leo said calmly, (3)"Koi shiteru, dai-kun."

Don smiled and cuddled into Leo's hold. It wasn't but a few minutes later that the purple masked turtle was ready to collapse. Leo scooped him into his arms and carried him into his bedroom where his red and orange masked brothers were already asleep. Leo approached the bed with a soft smile growing on his face and then slipped his semi conscious little brother under the blanket. The movement caused the others to fidget in their sleep for a moment. Then Mikey moved over, lying his head on Raph's shoulder while Raph reached out in his sleep and pulled Don closer. The eldest watched over them all with a warm smile, before silently slipping out of the room and making his way to the dojo, where his siblings and sensei sat in light meditation.

They all opened their eyes at his approach.

"They asleep?" Slash asked.

Leo nodded and joined his family. The unspoken discussion went on in their minds instead of in words. It was an hour later that they pulled away from the spiritual plane and locked eyes.

"I don't know," Leo whispered, "I want to stay here, but my brother's need me. I'm happy here, but their happiness is mine as well."

"No one is asking for your decision immediately kumquat," the Ancient One said, "Take your time Leonardo."

Leo bowed his head, "Thank you, sensei."

With that, the Ancient One climbed to his feet and exited the room.

"Leo?" Venus asked.

"Yes Imouto?"

"If you do return with them soon, it means our time is limited."

Leo smiled, he knew what she was hinting at. He eldest climbed to his feet and held out a hand to each of his siblings, "Who's up for a night sleeping under the stars?"

Venus and Slash smiled before taking the offered hands and following their older brother out the door and to their meditation field near the forest where they laid down in the grass and soon fell asleep, the younger turtles snuggling into their big brother during the night.

* * *

Uh, this story is turning so sickeningly sweet. Oh, I see future fluff. I'm gonna drown.

Translations:

(1) Gomen nasai, nii-san. : I'm sorry, big brother.

(2) Maa ii deshou, : It's ok,

(3) Koi shiteru, dai-kun. : I love you, little brother.

~Moonsetta


	37. Chapter 36

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Chapter 36~Baby Brother, No More

Slash sighed and stared down at his reflection in the water of the river. His eyes emptied of the emotion from just the day before. You think with him normally wearing his emotions on his sleeve that someone would notice this by now. He glanced up at the sky and let his memories run over his mind, this last year had been nothing but the best he had ever had.

"I can't go back the way I came," he mumbled as a cloud shaped like a monkey floated over him before the wind blew through it, blurring it into something like a rock.

* * *

"Leo, can I talk to you?" Venus asked.

"I'll be right back guys," Leo said, "You can let go now Mikey."

The orange banded turtle smiled sheepishly and let go of his eldest brother who he had had wrapped up in a hug all morning, "Sorry."

Leo smiled softly and leaned forward to hug Mikey, "No apology needed, I'll be right back and then you can ring my neck all you want."

Mikey smiled and turned to his other older brothers at the table they were eating on. Leo followed Venus out to the garden, glancing back once to smile affectionately at his little brothers. When they reached the center of the garden Venus finally turned to Leo.

"I think you need to talk to Slash," she said.

"Slash? Why is something wrong?" Leo asked worriedly.

"He is by the river in the forest," Venus said as the only explanation and then disappeared back into the house.

* * *

Worry for his baby brother instantly growing Leo quickly made his way to the riverbed and found Slash there, soft, choked cries coming from his huddled form.

"Slash?" Leo asked softly, kneeling down behind him while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You're going back aren't you?" Slash asked without turning around, "Back with them to New York?"

Leo sighed, "Slash, I just don't know where I'm going to go."

"That's just it," Slash said sharply, "You can go back to New York with your brothers and Venus can go back to her village. I can't go back to where I came from. You two can go home, I can't."

A moment of silence passed before Slash continued, "This was the only place that ever felt like home."

Leo frowned as he sensed the sadness rolling off of his baby brother. He turned Slash towards him before pulling him into a hug, "Slash, whatever I decide, I won't leave you on your own. I can take you back to New York no matter what my brothers say and I may stay here."

After a few seconds of silence Leo breathed deeply and both of the turtles were unaware of the footsteps coming towards them.

"Don't worry," Leo said softly as he held Slash tightly, "I won't leave you, baby brother."

Slash smiled slightly and snuggled close before they both heard a gasp from the edge of the trees. They both looked up to see Mikey standing between the trees, his eyes wide and filled with tears.

"You, you're n-not coming home," he said in fear, his eyes and body trembling.

Before the dark blue masked turtle could say anything Mikey turned and ran off deep into the forest. Leo frowned, he hadn't meant for it to seem like he would **never **go back with them.

"Slash, head back home. I have to go after my brother," Leo said, climbing to his feet and dashing off into the forest after his orange masked little brother.

* * *

Mikey's arm ran against a sharp branch, the fine points leaving scratches across his blue green skin. He couldn't believe it, he thought that after all they had said, all those years of the loyalty of brothers and now it seemed to be all gone. The hanging tree braches pulled at his skin like Leo's words pulled at his heart.

The truths hit him hard as Leo's words echoed in his head.

"_I won't leave."_

Leo wasn't coming home.

"_Baby brother."_

This truth hurt the worst of all, it was so clear that Mikey cursed himself for not seeing it before. He had lost it. The orange masked turtle had always held the position of 'baby brother' in their family and although he often despised the title, it was his and no one else's. But Leo's words hit his heart. It was so obvious, Leo didn't see Mikey as his baby brother any longer. He'd been replaced, Slash was Leo's baby brother now. The young turtle ran for a long time until he lost his strength and fell down at the base of a large oak tree.

* * *

Leo glanced back and forth among the trees, "Mikey! Mikey where are you!"

"Oh, that little brother of mine," Leo thought and continued pushing aside branches and other plant life forms.

It took another hour but finally the blue masked turtle found his sobbing orange masked brother.

"Mikey?" he asked attentively., kneeling down next to the younger turtle while letting a comforting hand rest on his shoulder.

"Go away!" Mikey shouted, jerking away from his older brother, "Just go back to your brother."

"Michelangelo you are my brother," Leo reminded him.

"You aren't going home with us are you? You care too much about them to care about us anymore."

Leo's jaw dropped before he shook his head in disbelief, "Michelangelo stop talking like that. I care just as much about you all just as much if not more."

"Then why won't you come home!" Mikey shouted turning around sharply to glare at Leo.

Leo gasped at the amount of tears trailing their way down his little brother's face, "Oh Mikey," he said soothingly, reaching up and wiping the tears from his face, "I never said I wouldn't come home I just- I still need to decide."

"You told Slash you wouldn't leave," Mikey said, looking at the ground instead of his eldest brother, if he was still that.

Leo's eyes widened a bit before he smiled, "Mikey, I meant that I wouldn't leave him, not that I wouldn't leave Japan. Do you recall how Slash got here?"

Mikey nodded, Slash had told them all his story.

"Well Mikey, he can't exactly go back," Leo said, looking up at the sky, "If I go back home and Venus returns to her village in China he'll be here alone. He doesn't like to be on his own and since he's my baby brother-"

"Why don't you just tell us to leave and go back to your perfect little family," Mikey asked harshly, standing up so quickly he slightly stumbled before regaining his footing.

Leo narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "Michelangelo what has gotten into you? This is the first time you ever acted like this since you all arrived. What do you have against my family?"

"See!" Mikey shouted, turning towards Leo sharply again, "We're not even your family anymore!"

"Mike, of course you guys are. I would never-"

"SHUT UP! JUST RUN BACK TO YOUR NEW BABY BROTHER!"

The tears falling from Mikey's eyes doubled and he turned away choked sobs escaping his throat.

"Mikey, are you jealous of Slash?" Leo asked with a raised eye ridge.

"No," Mikey spat, "Why would I have anything to do with your, **baby brother**?"

The last two words hit Leo right in the stomach like a punch, "Baby brother?" he mumbled and then walked around Mikey to face him, "Is that what this is about?"

The orange masked turtle tilted his head forward, staring through the ground as his eyes narrowed, "That's what I used to be to you."

Leo released a breath and smiled, "So you **are **jealous. Mikey I only refer to Slash as my baby brother because I spent the last year calling him that, because he's younger than Venus and I. Technically, he is older than you. If you want me to still call you my baby brother then I will. Slash isn't too fond of the nickname anyways. You'll just have to remind me once in awhile."

Leo forced Mikey's head up so their eyes met, "Ok? Baby brother?"

Mikey smiled a small smile and then stepped forward to hug his eldest brother, burying his head in Leo's shoulder, the leftover tears falling onto older turtle's grassy green skin. The eldest returned the embrace and they remained like that for a few long minutes before an old demon slashed it's claw across the youngest turtle's heart.

"Leo?" Mikey mumbled against the dark blue masked turtle's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Leo whispered.

"Please come home with us."

Leo sighed, "I don't know Mikey. Out here the Ancient One's house is so secluded we can roam freely throughout the forest and the fields. There's no one to turn us in and no gangs. We don't have to fight, we're each learning from the others and this place is so peaceful. It's just everything I always wanted and I-"

Leo stopped as he glanced down and saw the multitude of tears streaming down Mikey's face. His baby brother's look tore at his heart painfully. He had to make a decision and now.

Japan?

Or

New York?

One family?

Or

The other?

* * *

Whew! I can't believe there's only one chapter left of this story. I thought I'd never finish it! Well I have a poll up on my profile, will Leo remain in Japan or return to New York? It's your choice. So far there's only been one vote and it's for him to remain in Japan. If you want him to return home with his brothers you better go vote!

You know what I'm almost done with this and it's such a lame story anyways I don't really mind if you don't want to review. I just need to know what you want. Leo to return to New York or remain in Japan? Your choice so get voting!

~Moonsetta


	38. Chapter 37

I can't believe it, I'M ACTUALLY FINISHING THIS!

Oh my goodness for my worst story this sure has come far and maybe I would've gotten more reviews if I didn't have this strange urge to write something every day. Bad habit. Anyways, now that I'm finishing this I'll be able to focus on my other stories. I want to mainly focus on "MY Brother" and "Because We're Brothers."

Next, I'll continue "For Treasures You Hold Close"

Then I can finally get started on my new story.

Well without further ado here is the 37th and final chapter of "Where's Leo?"

* * *

37~Leo's Choice

Leonardo sat in the garden of his home. One year he lived here, trained here, trained under the Ancient One, trained with Venus and Slash, enjoyed the feeling of the sun on his face, compared to what he dealt with in New York City this place was heaven. But this left the problem bare boned, he didn't want to upset Raph, Don and Mikey but he didn't want to abandon Venus and Slash. There was so much more knowledge available here, more ninja techniques, magic techniques and abilities to be discovered. There was cleaner air, more room, they could move around outside in daylight all they wanted. He couldn't have these freedoms if he returned to New York with his brothers.

When all the details were pushed aside by his mind Leo realized he had two options and just how simple those options:

1. He could be selfish and stay here to live a dream he'd always wanted.

Or,

2. He could be selfless and return to NYC but also, possibly, the nightmare that began this all.

Which was truly fair?

Leo sighed and climbed to his feet, glancing over the land as the sun set on the horizon before turning towards the door to the kitchen and walking through to where he found his youngest brothers playing in the soapy water where dishes soaked.

"Watch out for the fork!" Slash warned with a smile.

"You can't beat the Mighty Triton of Atlantis!" Mikey drawled and they continued on in their game, not noticing their eldest brother standing behind them.

With an affectionate smile Leo slipped past them and into the main room where Don and Venus where observing a strange crystal.

"I found it behind a waterfall where an ancient temple used to stand," Venus explained.

Don picked up the crystal, running his fingertips over the unusual surface, "It feels like some sort of plasma, only more solid but the molecules aren't packed close enough together to classify as a solid directly and it's so lightweight a simple wave of your hand and it momentarily rises in the air as if it were a gas, perhaps vapor pockets are built into the molecules?"

"Perhaps," Venus said, "Or it could simply be a disruptor of chi energy, unable to deicide what form to mold into."

"It's like the atoms don't know what form to become," Don murmured as Leo slipped passed them both, he glanced into the dojo to find his sensei meditating, sad energy surrounded him. As if he lost something important and valuable. Leo frowned, after all this time he hadn't bothered to talk with either of his teachers. Well, the Ancient One was busy so Leo supposed this was as good a time as any to talk with his father. He made he way upstairs only to find Raphael staring out at the sunset through the large window in Leo's room.

"Raphael?" Leo asked walking up beside his immediate younger brother.

Raph glanced over at his older brother and smiled, "Hey bro, how is everyone?"

"Surprisingly, getting along greatly, Mikey and Slash are playing with the dishes and Don and Venus are discussing the properties of a crystal Venus found a few years ago," Leo said, taking a seat in front of the window, sitting cross-legged since he would need to meditate to contact his father.

"It's nice," Raph said solemnly, sitting down next to Leo.

"What?" Leo asked.

"This place, it's everything you wanted. More than we could ever have in New York City."

"Raph, tell me the honest truth. Do you want me to return with you, Don and Mikey to New York?"

"Truthfully?" Raph asked, as he pulled his knees up to rest his folded arms across them, before laying down his head.

"I mean for you, selfishly," Leo explained.

"Does that matter?" Raph asked, his eyes moving from the sunset to meet Leo's gaze.

"Yes," said Leo holding Raph's gaze, "I want to stay here, it's everything I want. That's selfish. I want you all to be happy, so I want to go home too. That's selfless."

"Ok," Raph said with a sigh, "Selfishly, I want you to come home. Selflessly, I want you to be happy and if that means you staying here then I'm fine with that."

Leo glanced awkwardly towards the sunset, this Raphael was much different than the one he had left and he was still trying to understand him, suddenly though he had an idea.

"Raph?"

"Hmm?"

"You want to talk to Master Splinter?"

Raph's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he turned to stare at Leo who was wearing an amused grin. The eldest reached out and shut Raph's jaw, "Careful or something will fly in there.""But Master Splinter is still in that coma," Raph said.

"His body is, his spirit isn't," Leo said holding out his hand, "Meditate with me and you'll see him."

Raph looked at the offered hand and took it with no hesitation, "Now just relax," Leo said.

Raph sat cross-legged and breathed deeply, trying to remember all the techniques his father had taught him for meditation. Before he knew it he was in what he recalled as, the Dream Realm. Venus had brought them all when they had to rescue Splinter from those humanoid dragons.

"Come on," Leo said, walking a few feet away, "Our father isn't far."

Raph obediently followed, hoping that this was true. His father and sensei, that had been in a coma for over a year, he would finally hear his voice again?

"Here," Leo said stopping at a hovering silver dot in the air, "This is his life essence it remains here when one slips into a state of unusual unconsciousness."

"So what now?"

"You meditate," Leo said.

"What but aren't you-"

Leo shook his head, "No this is between you and master Splinter. When you wish to return just meditate on the thought of the Ancient One's home."

With that, Leo vanished, leaving Raph alone.

* * *

Leo reopened his eyes to find himself back in his own room, Raph was still sitting next to him in meditation. The eldest got up, stretched and left the room. When he reentered the living room he found Venus had vanished, leaving Don on his own. When Leo's feet hit the floor the purple masked turtle looked up. Don smiled and motioned Leo to join him. The dark blue clad turtle quickly shuffled across the floor to sit down by Don's side.

"Uh hi," Don said, looking a bit nervous.

"Hi," Leo said back, watching his younger brother curiously.

"Well, I talked to Venus and then, Mikey and I talked earlier and well-"

"Well?" Leo asked.

"We've decided that, we want you to stay here."

"What?" Leo asked, shocked, "But I thought you all wanted me to come home?"

"We do, but, we want you to be happy too. We had no right to attack you like that, no matter how scared we were for Master Splinter."

Don glanced at Leo, met his gaze for a minute, looked away and then closed his eyes tightly.

"Don?" Leo asked after a minute of silence.

"Yeah?"

The eldest reached out and turned his purple masked brother towards him before pulling him into a hug. Don's eyes flew open and he stared forward for a few seconds before his arms encircled his older brother and he found himself pressing his face into Leo's shoulder as small tears trickled from his eyes. It was so hard, but Leo would be happy here and forcing Leo to go back home, would hurt more in the end. It was better they let him stay here, in the presence of a family that wouldn't make their mistake. The genius turtle knew that Leo would be ok, training from the Ancient One would make him much stronger than Splinter's could, Venus could heal his wounds rapidly, and Slash would keep him happy. It would be perfect, ok, and safe for his eldest brother here. So he had to let him go.

"Shh," Leo cooed pulling his younger brother closer, tightening his arms around him.

Don shifted and sighed while letting his forehead rest in the crook of Leo's neck, "You're the best big brother ever."

Leo smiled, it felt so good to hear that, but nonetheless, "Now careful Don, you still have Raphael."

"Yeah, I do," Don agreed turning slightly and snuggling against Leo.

Leo's smile grew and he bent his head forward to nuzzle Don's temple. The younger turtle sighed happily and snuggled closer, a happy smile on his face. He would miss this but, he just wanted his big brother to be happy.

* * *

An hour later Leo found himself eating a small bowl of rice in the kitchen when he sensed Slash and Venus entering the room although his back was to them, "Yes?" he asked before they were halfway to the table.

"Man I can never sneak up on you," Slash said walking forward and sitting beside his older brother. Venus sat on Leo's other side and her amethyst eyes spoke before she did, they needed to talk.

"What is it?" Leo asked, pushing his snack aside.

"We've talked Leo and, we think you should go back to New York with your brothers," Slash said, "I've been talking with Mikey and gosh Leo, he really needs you at home."

"I agree," Venus said, "I have looked into Donatello's mind, although his drive for your happiness has overcome his selfishness, he still wants you to return. He has learned his lesson, he wants his brother back," she finished while laying her hand on Leo's shoulder.

"But Slash-" Leo protested.

"We talked about that too," Slash said, "Venus said I could return to her village with her if-no, when you leave for New York."

"Really?" Leo asked Venus.

Venus smiled amusingly, "He will need much more training but I will be happy to teach him."

"Yeah, then when I finish the training there I can visit you in New York and see about more ninja training," Slash said.

"I will come along as well," Venus said.

"Guys, I-um, I don't know what to say," Leo said, staring at the wooden table in front of him.

"The choice is yours Leo," Venus said.

"Yeah Leo, whatever makes you happy."

"What makes me happy," Leo thought, mentally looking at each life in his head, "What I want."

And then Leo knew the answer, his choice was made.

* * *

They all gathered at an abandoned bay where the ShellSub was docked to make it's return trip. Venus and Slash were keeping a lookout for any humans that could discover them. Leo was helping his brothers get the sub ready for it's departure. They pushed it into deep enough water and then the turtles all came together. Before anything could be said, footsteps approached the group. They prepared to hide but relaxed when it turned out to be the Ancient One.

"Sensei," Venus, Leo and Slash acknowledged with a bow.

The Ancient One returned the bow and said, "I see you three are ready to depart."

"Yeah," Don said, looking at Leo sadly as he, Venus and Slash crowded around their teacher.

"Come on bros, we'll say our goodbyes and head home," Raph said, putting a comforting hand on Don's and Mikey's shoulder.

Neither Don or Mikey wanted to though so Raph took a deep breath and decided to go first. He walked up behind Leo and when his older brother turned to him he suddenly felt choked up but he swallowed around it and found his voice, kind of.

"Um, thanks Leo, for everything. I'll miss you. I hope you're happy here."

Behind them Venus' and Slash's eyes widened. Leo, throughout this, remained silent and un-readable. Raph suddenly couldn't meet his gaze though and found himself staring down at the brown sand that made up the surrounding patch of land around the bay. Then in a flash, Leo had wrapped his immediate younger brother in hug. Surprised and shocked at first the red masked turtle remained still before returning the embrace. It wasn't the gentle hug that Leo would give Don or Mikey, it was a strong, tough, protective embrace.

"I love you big brother," Raph whispered.

"I love you too little brother," Leo said, "Don't forget to tell _them _that once in awhile."

Raph nodded and stepped back, pulling out of the embrace, "I will."

As the red masked turtle stepped away Mikey ran forward, enveloping his eldest brother in a tight hug, "I'll miss you bro."

Leo relaxed when he realized he was still managing to breathe. He then remembered what Slash had told him the day before.

"_I've been talking with Mikey and gosh Leo, he really needs you at home."_

Leo shook off the thought and returned the hug but didn't say anything in return. Mikey gulped and buried his head in Leo's shoulder, unable to stop a few tears from falling from his eyes, "Just make sure you're happy."

"I will, baby brother."

"Love you bro."

"Love you too."

Mikey pulled away, trying the scrub the tears from his face. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Raph with an open invitation in his eyes. The orange masked turtle smiled a small smile and then stepped forward to hug his red masked older brother. Raph wrapped his baby brother in his arms, letting him bury his face in his neck and release the rest of his tears without shame, worry or fear. Mikey didn't have to be alone and do everything on his own anymore, he had a big brother now. Don was the last to say goodbye but when he gently embraced his oldest brother he found a kind of state of peace settling over him. He could live with this. He knew he could. Leo would be fine, happy and strong. Sure his family wanted a second chance but they couldn't and wouldn't force Leo to return to the nightmarish world when he had a paradise here. After everything he had to take care of in his life, all the responsibilities, all the troubles and everything he did for them, well he deserved this. It was what he wanted.

Don murmured against Leo's shoulder, "I'm sorry, we-I shouldn't have-"

"Shh," Leo said and ran his fingertips across the back of Don's neck, causing him to relax, "I've forgiven all of you and don't forget, I love you, Don."

Don pulled away slightly and wiped away the tears on his face, "I love you too Leo. Good luck with your training."

Leo nodded and watched sadly as his last younger brother pulled away and they all climbed into the ShellSub. As it began moving out into the water, Leo felt a hand on each of his shoulders. He looked back to see Slash at his right and Venus at his left. They were both wearing matching smiles. Leo returned the smile and they all embraced each other tightly. Out in the bay that bled into the wide ocean, the three mutant turtles gazed back sadly as they watched another family absorb their brother. The sub had yet to submerge underneath the calm waves so while autopilot was on they all sat on top of the ShellSub, watching in melancholy silence as their oldest brother disappeared more and more into the distance. Finally though Leo stepped away from the group embrace and waved to his brothers, giving a final goodbye. They waved back and kept waving until the shadowed figures turned and disappeared back into the cover of trees.

Mikey sniffled before whimpering. Raph turned and pulled his baby brother to him, "It's ok Mikey. Leo will be happy here."

Raph turned and pulled Don towards him when the purple banded turtle let a whimper escape his own throat, "And we can come back and visit him anytime."

"Soon?" Mikey asked as he buried his face in Raph's neck, tears still falling from his eyes.

"Yeah," Raph said with a small, hopeful smile as he looked up and watched the sunset beginning to disappear below the horizon, "Real soon little brother."

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

…

Would you hate me if this was the ending?

Readers: GLARE GLARE *Forms angry mob armed with pitchforks, giant mallets, knives and torches.*

Ok. O_O' How about we continue?

Reader armed with chainsaw: Good choice. ^_^

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

Raph sighed and glanced up at a sonar sensor screen in the ShellSub. His baby brother was currently curled up in his lap, mumbling in his sleep and kind of drooling on his plastron. The red masked turtle would've, a year ago, shoved Mikey away but this Raphael was different, time had just changed him too much.

"He asleep?" Don asked, walking up to his brothers and joining them on the floor, their shells leaning against the side of the submarine.

"Yeah," Raph said, tucking the one brown blanket they had more tightly around Mikey and lifting a corner for Don to slide in next to them.

With a yawn, the purple masked turtle pillowed his head on his older brother's shoulder and mumbled, "We'll come back really soon won't we? And we'll bring Master Splinter too, when he wakes up."

Before Raph could think up a response, his purple clad younger brother was asleep.

* * *

The three turtles woke up the next morning to the sound of Don's shellcell ringing.

"Are either of you calling me?" he asked.

The red and orange clad turtles shook their heads.

"Maybe it's Leo, wanting to say goodbye a last time," Mikey suggested, crawling out of Raph's lap and stretching.

Don answered the phone thinking, "Maybe it is Leo. Maybe he…changed his mind and wants to come back with us."

The happy thought showed on his face and then-

It fell when he recognized that it wasn't Leo. It was April, calling to see when they'd be home.

"Yeah, we'll be home later today," Don said, quickly hanging up, "Yeah we found Raph. He's fine."

"That was April," Don explained at the crestfallen looks that stared back at him.

They all eventually climbed to their feet, all silent and unsure of what to say or do. Don turned off the autopilot and took control of the sub, just really for something to do.

"Don't worry Mikey," Raph said as they sat down in the chairs behind Don, "We'll see Leo again real soon. So soon you won't even notice time passed."

Mikey bent his head forward, "I know we did the right thing but-"

"It isn't fair because it's not what we want," Don finished.

"But that ain't fair to Leo, if it had been one of us Leo wouldn't have pushed us to come home," Raph said.

They all sighed, they knew that was the truth. After a few silent minutes later Mikey almost spoke up again when something banged against the side of the sub.

"What's that?" Mikey and Raph shouted in unison.

Don turned the camera but saw nothing, "I don't know but we better surface."

"It's got to be a sea monster!" Mikey yelped, jumping into Raph's lap, "Save me!"

Of course when they surfaced, they found the water around them was still.

"I can't see anything with the camera, someone's going to have to go up and look around, maybe dive and see if something's underneath the sub."

Mikey grew stiff. No way. He wasn't going to do it.

"I'll check it out," Raph said, getting up and sitting Mikey into the chair, "Keep a look out for whatever it is but don't do anything stupid."

"Yes sir, Leo junior," Don muttered under his breath.

Raph was beginning to irritate him. He was nothing like the old Raphael they knew. Either way whatever hit them was going to have to deal with his new-

Before he could finish the thought a yell rang out.

"Don! Mikey! Get out here!"

They scrambled for the hatch climbing out and staring out in wonder at the sight of a full wooden boat next to their sub and Raph was already on it, hugging a laughing Leo.

"LEO!" Mikey shouted and jumped over to the boat jumping the distance between them.

Remembering he had put the sub back on autopilot when he scrambled above he jumped the distance and joined the group.

"But Leo-how? Why are you-? Did you-?" the three younger turtles asked randomly, blending the questions together.

"We found them!" Leo shouted.

A trap door opened and the turtles were shocked to see Venus walk out, "Don't look so surprised, you can do anything with a bit of magic."

To prove her point she waved her hand at the deck of the small boat and the wood began glowing before creating a bridge towards the open hatch of the ShellSub.

"Does this mean, you're coming home?" Don asked hopefully to his oldest brother.

Leo smiled humorously, "Yes, I'm coming home."

"Yes!" Mikey shouted, hugging Leo tighter and burying his face in his neck, this time though the tears running down his face, were tears of happiness and relief.

"Thank you Leo, thank you," Don said.

Raph smiled at Leo in mock humor, "I could've handled it."

"But, it's _my _job," Leo defended.

Raph looked at the younger turtles and raised a hand to rest it on Mikey's shoulder, "No, it's _our _job now."

They shared an affectionate smile and then a clank against the side of the ship had Don and Mikey panicking about what had hit their sub. To their surprise Venus lifted her hand and lifted the being onto the boat.

"This water is full of seaweed!" it complained and the other turtles calmed down when Raph went over and pulled away the green ocean plant, "Calm down, it's just Slash."

"Hey everybody!" he called and began pulling away all the ocean plants sticking to him.

"So are you and Slash going back to China?" Don asked, remembering that Venus had mentioned it back at the Ancient One's.

"No," she said with a taunting smile.

"Guys," Leo said quietly, getting everyone's attention, "I have to say all this time I was trying to choose between two families, when all I needed was one. So, if it's alright with you guys, I've invited Slash and Venus to our home."

Raph smiled, "I'm all for it, Venus is one shell of a doctor and from what I've seen, Slash can make an apple tree grow upside down."

The light blue masked turtle blushed from the compliment while Slash did a little dance.

"Mikey? Don?" Leo asked.

"You actually need my answer?" Mikey said, still slinging to Leo, "I'll finally have someone that'll know what I'm talking about! Plus, Slash needs a good video game marathon to really start living."

"Don?"

Everyone turned to the purple clad turtle who shrugged and smiled, "How can I say no? Venus' magic may help us wake up aster Splinter and since Slash likes doing the dishes how can I deny him the joy of washing the dishes for all of us?"

Everyone shared the same smile.

"Come on, let's get into the ShellSub," Leo said, walking towards the bridge Venus had built.

"What about the boat?" Don asked.

"I'll take care of it," Venus said and when they all stood on top of the sub they watched as Venus surrounded the boat in magic before it completely vanished.

"What did you do with it?" Slash asked.

"I sent it to my village," Venus explained, hoping it did not cause her village to freak out. Well that was something to worry about at another time.

They all ducked inside the sub, all six turtles embracing one another in a large group hug.

"Now, let's go home," Leo said.

* * *

Hours later the six turtles stood around an unconscious Splinter as Venus used her magic, Leo and Slash joining, despite the only small amount they knew. Don had his head buried in a medical textbook, all the words giving him a headache. Uh, he was an engineer not a doctor. Raph was standing off to the side for a minute before he reached out and rested a hand on Leo's shoulder. Their gazes met. Then, the brothers and best friends shared a smile. Mikey came in after a silent minute, reporting that dinner was ready. They had all turned to leave with a sound came from the unconscious elderly mutated rat.

Across the world in China, the people of the village gathered around this strange wooden thing that had appeared near the Guardian's home. They considered it a gift from the Guardian herself and let it remain there as a shrine of honor.

Back in Japan the Ancient One sipped his tea silently, staring at the graves that marked where his children lay. He finished his tea and reached out for the pot that lay next to him on a small table in the garden. As he poured and drank a second cup he could swear he could hear the call of 'camera-mile!' in the distance. With a laugh he finished his next cup and looked up at the overhead starry sky. Leonardo had come to him shortly before the kumquats had left. He promised to drag his family back to Japan for three months every year. He had agreed wholeheartedly. So after a few more minutes he picked up his now empty tea pot and tea cup before making his way into his house where soon, more than just he and three turtles would reside. No, a larger family would soon dwell here. Perhaps one day, if it was needed they would call this place home but for now he waited, for his beloved children to return home, once again.

* * *

And that's it for "Where's Leo?" I hope everyone liked it. It's official I've now finished my oldest and probably longest story. At least for the time being. Thanks for all the reviews, being readers and for just loving TMNT.

You guys rule!

A last few reviews for this story and final chapter please? I'm so happy. My worst story is finally done. Thank goodness.

~Moonsetta


End file.
